Rosa Selvagem
by Minos de Griffon
Summary: Fanfict yaoi Lemon - Após a luta entre Minos e Albafica, Hades trás o espectro de volta à vida. Mas Griffon não consegue tirar o pisciano da cabeça, até porquê as reações do seu corpo ao sangue venenoso do cavaleiro,não o deixam esquecer.
1. Prelúdio

_**(Obs: resolvi transcrever o final da batalha ocorrida no mangá/anime oficial, obviamente acrescentando algumas coisas de modo bem sutil, pois a fict se passa logo após este evento, seguindo a história original, estando completamente ligada àquela batalha. Descrever tais circunstancias se tornou imprescindível para o bom entendimento da fict.)**_

_**Rosa Selvagem**_

**"Prelúdio"**

Acabou! - Griffon exclama, dando uma gargalhada satânica de prazer, enquanto vê o homem à sua frente se retorcer todo seguindo os movimentos impostos por sua manipulação.

Minos está prestes a quebrar o pescoço do santo de Áries, quando os fios de sua manipulação cósmica são partidos violentamente sem prévio aviso. O juiz olha para o chão e fita as lindas rosas negras fincadas na terra, enquanto Shion cai de joelhos.

O que? Rosas negras...? - indaga o juiz surpreso.

Não pode ser! - Agatha exclama espantada, levando as mãos até seus lábios .

Aquela garotinha realmente havia irritado Minos. A rosa vermelha que repousava delicadamente em sua blusa incomodava o espectro. Só de saber que tinha alguma ligação com o santo de peixes, o juiz tinha um desejo incontrolável de acabar com sua vida, bem como aquela vila, a qual Albafica havia se esforçado tanto para proteger. Mas Shion de Áries havia chegado na hora H, defendendo a menina e assim, livrando-a da morte. Porém, não demorou muito para ser subjugado pela técnica do juiz.

Ao longe, andando lentamente na direção do juiz, o santo de Peixes Albafica se prepara para batalhar novamente. O cavaleiro estava todo ensanguentado, todos os seus ossos estavam quebrados e sua dor era algo descomunal, porém, ele sabia que precisava destruir o inimigo à sua frente. Aquele juiz havia pisado muito em seu orgulho, destroçado seu coração com duras provocações e sarcasmos, o subestimando e se desfazendo de seu poder como se ele fosse um nada. Mais que seus ossos partidos e sua carne ferida, seu coração latejava de tristeza e mágoa. Esta dor sobrepujava qualquer outra. Aquele espectro sabia mesmo como destruir a "alma" de seus inimigos.

- Perdoe-me, Shion... - diz Albafica, ao passar ao lado do ariano que ainda se encontrava ajoelhado no chão - ... Trouxe-lhe problemas. - Mas eu ainda posso lutar. - Albafica para a uns dois metros do espectro.

_"Impossível... estou certo de ter quebrado todos os seus ossos."_ - Minos pensa enquanto fita o pisciano à sua frente.

-Devido a estes problemas eu lhe peço... - Albafica fala para Shion, que está a uns passos de distancia atrás dele. - Enquanto me encarrego deste inimigo, jamais se aproxime de mim. - coloca uma rosa vermelha atravessada nos lábios quando termina de falar.

_"O que te sustenta tanto, Albafica de Peixes?"_ - Minos pensa, enquanto estreita seus olhos fitando o santo de Atena.

Albafica o fitava com os mesmos olhos indomáveis de antes, mesmo depois de toda a humilhação e dor que o juiz o fez passar. Minos estava certo da vitória, pois aquele cavaleiro estava visivelmente acabado. Mas aquele olhar definitivamente mexia com ele, o incomodava, o fazia sentir algo muito ruim, algo inexplicável.

Pretensiosamente, Minos fecha os olhos dando um sorriso fechado de canto.

- Hunf... estou surpreso por ainda estar vivo. - fala num tom baixo e extremamente educado, como antes. - se morresse daquela forma poderia manter sua beleza, mesmo coberto de sangue - o espectro usa de toda a sua psicologia sádica e prepotência para voltar a atingir o ego do dourado, e logo percebe que sua provocação faz efeito. - Não importa quantas vezes tente, o resultado será o mesmo. Eu faço os fracos se renderem e brinco com eles. No entanto, eu não quero mais ver uma pessoa bela como vc coberta de sangue e rastejando. - embora Minos estivesse usando aquelas palavras para atingir emocionalmente o pisciano, estava falando a verdade. Pela primeira vez, Minos sentia pena de ferir um inimigo e isso o corroia por dentro. - portanto, vou deixá-lo viver!

- Sabe Minos... até hoje vivi evitando as pessoas e odiando meu sangue. Bonito ou feio, continuei vivendo assim. Você tem usado a palavra "beleza" somente para ferir meu orgulho.

Maldito! Quem é você para me julgar? Eu tenho poder! Cosmo! E vida também!

Não pretendo abandoná-los por sua causa! - Albafica grita, demonstrando todo o seu ódio e revolta.

- Então, lhe mostrarei novamente a diferença entre nós! - as palavras de Albafica o afetaram mais do que tudo que houve durante a batalha. Cada sílaba entra em sua mente lhe atingindo diretamente o coração, causando uma dor desconhecida. Mas minos não se deixou abater. Ao contrário, fica ainda mais irritado com aquelas palavras tão decididas do cavaleiro de Atena e se prepara para acabar logo com aquilo, mostrando toda a sua arrogância.

- Espinhos carmesin! - Albafica ataca com ódio, usando todo o seu cosmo e sangue neste golpe, enquanto minos se defende, fechando suas asas como havia feito antes.

- Idiota! Seus espinhos carmesin não vão funcionar contra mim! - grita Minos.

O golpe não demonstra fazer efeito algum sobre o espectro, que está muito bem protegido com sua surplices de Griffon, e continua desdenhando do cavaleiro. Albafica, que não se aguenta mais em pé, cai com um dos joelhos no chão, ainda tentando se firmar com o outro pé.

- Você falou bastante, mas parece que está chegando ao seu limite. Já chega, vamos acabar logo com isto! - Minos ri, com certeza de sua vitória, enquanto lança uma rajada de vento com o poder de seu cosmo, repelindo o golpe que já estava fraco e fazendo Albafica ajoelhar-se, já sem força alguma. Aquele sentimento indesejado fazia o espectro ter pressa em acabar com aquilo. Ele queria apagar qualquer rastro da existência do cavaleiro de peixes.

Tentando ignorar o pisciano, com um ar vitorioso, Minos fita Shion, que estava abraçado com Agatha, protegendo-a.

- Albafica não conseguirá mais ficar de pé. Meu próximo oponente será você, Áries? - fala calmamente ao guardião da primeira casa.

- Não. Não há necessidade de interferir em algo que já foi concluído. - Shion responde calmamente ao espectro, que permanece em pé diante dele.

- O que? - quando Minos faz a pequena indagação, com certa confusão no olhar, um filete de sangue escorre do canto de seus lábios e não demora a pingar pelo seu queixo.

- Olhe em seu peito. - o ariano responde calmamente.

- Isso é... - exclama o espectro, surpreso. - a rosa demoníaca que estava na boca de Albafica... - o juíz leva sua mão até a rosa a arrancando de seu coração e esmagando-a em sua mão. - quando foi que... - indaga com ódio, segurando a rosa em sua mão, enquanto a aperta por entre seus dedos.

- Não Minos, essa rosa não é a rosa demoníaca... é uma rosa branca que suga o sangue das pessoas: rosa sangrenta. - shion explica calmamente, dando alguns passos na direção do espectro e tomando a frente de Albafica, que continuava imóvel, ajoelhado no chão de cabeça baixa.

- Rosa branca? - pergunta Minos.

- Exatamente. Provavelmente, Albafica usou seu próprio sangue para criar esta rosa. - Shion continua falando calmamente, parando próximo ao espectro, que abre a mão, deixando a rosa ir ao chão e permanecendo estático e pensativo, enquanto escuta as palavras do santo de Áries.

Aquilo havia sido para Minos a gota d'água. Ele se sentia mal, seu orgulho finalmente havia sido tocado. Ao mesmo tempo, aquele sentimento que havia se instalado em seu coração desde o primeiro momento pôs os olhos no cavaleiro de peixes fazia sua alma estremecer. A cada palavra que Shion lhe dirigia, a cada explicação que saía da boca do cavaleiro, Minos sentia mais dor em seu peito, algo muito maior do que toda a ardência e os espasmos que o veneno, que começara a fazer efeito, estava causando ao seu corpo.

- Desde o início, o objetivo não era os espinhos carmesin. Você subestimou demais o orgulho de Albafica. - diz Shion.

- Hunf... achas mesmo que vou morrer por causa de umas gotinhas de sangue?

Não me subestime, Albafica! Não me subestimem, santos de Atena! - Minos grita, explodindo seu cosmo com todo o seu ódio, criando uma pressão gigantesca, fazendo o chão em que pisa se despedaçar e as pedras voarem longe.

- Impossível! - Shion exclama, surpreso.

- Destruirei vocês, a vila e todo o resto! - ainda gritando, expandindo ainda mais seu cosmo. Seu poder é algo descomunal. - Bater das asas gigantes! - o golpe causa uma grande ventania, que se expande. Minos pretende destruir toda a cidade num golpe só. - Destruirei tudo! Não me subestimem! Tudo!

O espectro está no limite de suas forças. A dor em seu corpo é insuportável. O veneno ocupara cada célula de seu corpo, lhe causando grandes espasmos e fazendo sua cabeça latejar, enquanto Minos consumia todo o seu cosmo na tentativa de pulverizar a cidade.

O juiz arregala seus olhos, percebendo que algo o havia impedido. Quando se dá conta, está preso numa espécie de "caixa" transparente, feita com o cosmo do santo de Áries.

- Parede de cristal. Esta parede repele qualquer técnica.

Albafica deu sua vida para proteger esta vila.

Maldito! Não deixarei que a destrua! - o cavaleiro falava num tom baixo e tranquilo, enquanto fitava o espectro, que se encontrava preso em sua técnica.

- Des... gra... ça.. do! - sua voz sai num tom raivoso e estrangulado. Griffon chegou ao seu limite. Não conseguia mais lutar contra o choque anafilático que o veneno havia imposto ao seu organismo. O juiz vomita uma grande quantidade de sangue, desabando no chão. Morre antes mesmo de seu rosto tocar o solo.

Albafica morre logo em seguida, após desabafar com Shion, dizendo-lhe algumas poucas palavras sobre a chuva de pétalas que Minos havia causado com seu golpe de vento.


	2. Ressurreição Dolorosa

**"Ressurreição dolorosa"**

Embora Alone, o hospedeiro de Hades, houvesse despertado o cosmo do imperador em si, inexplicavelmente, Hades ainda não havia tomado conta de seu corpo. Como de costume, o espírito do senhor do inferno aparecera em Giudecca.

Minos havia sido ressuscitado por Hades após sua luta com Albafica. Já havia se passado uma semana desde então. Estava em seus aposentos na casa do julgamento, preparando-se para estar na presença de Hades, que mandara lhe chamar assim que fora informado de que Minos havia recobrado a consciência.

Agora que havia tomado um banho, se limpando de toda a "sujeira" do mundo dos vivos, se vestia à altura para estar na presença do deus. Termina de colocar sua túnica cinza escuro de mangas compridas, bordada a ouro e prata nas mangas, gola e na barra. A vestimenta era cheia de adornos e completamente pomposa.

Minos ainda tinha febre alta, muitas dores e calafrios, devido ao veneno que havia em seu corpo. Seu estomago se revirava. Tinha dores fortes e repentinas em todos os órgãos, devido aos grandes espasmos. Ás vezes chegava a achar que morreria novamente.

Estava muito irritado pelo seu fracasso em invadir o santuário. Mas havia algo que lhe irritava muito mais que isso: Albafica!

- Por que me incomodo tanto com este maldito verme de Atena? Ele está morto, eu o trouxe comigo! - esta era a pergunta que fazia, falando baixo consigo mesmo em um tom irritadiço, enquanto se olhava no espelho. - Sei que ele me matou, mas não seria a primeira vez a acontecer, levando-se em consideração as guerras passadas. Além do mais, o bastardo também morreu, após isso sendo jogado no cocytos...

- Ah... como eu queria poder julgá-lo... eu mesmo... ao invés de Lune!

Este julgamento foi extremamente precipitado. Lune deveria saber que eu iria querer dar a sentença a ele...

Merda! Se eu pudesse fazer algo para tirá-lo do cocytos, somente para me vingar...

E essa dor maldita que não passa! Até quando terei que suportar isso? – exclama, gemendo de dor, enquanto cruza os braços sobre seu estômago. Suava frio e estava trêmulo. - Talvez seja isso... talvez seja por causa desse maldito choque anafilático que eu não consiga tirar aquele bastardo da minha cabeça. De qualquer forma... não posso deixar transparecer minha fraqueza, jamais! - geme baixinho, tentando suportar a dor dos espasmos que acometem todo o seu corpo.

Na verdade, a sua maior perturbação não eram as dores que lhe acometiam, e sim, aquele sentimento estranho, que abatia seu coração desde o momento em que pôs seus olhos no santo de peixes.

- Por que não consigo parar de pensar naquele maldito cavaleiro? Por que aquele rosto não me sai da cabeça? Aquele desgraçado...! - leva a mão ao seu peito, trincando os dentes de dor e raiva ao pensar naquela rosa completamente vermelha com o sangue venenoso do pisciano cravada em seu coração. Sua cabeça latejava, fazendo-o sentir-se um pouco tonto.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia algo estranho quando o rosto ensanguentado do cavaleiro vinha à sua mente. Uma sensação diferente, uma certa dor. Mas não era algo físico, e sim, uma sensação ruim, fazendo sua alma latejar. Algo que jamais sentira em toda a sua existência. Algo que floresceu em seu coração durante aquela batalha.

Minos nunca sentiu qualquer remorso em torturar ou matar alguém. Aliás, desde a era mitológica, quando se tornou o rei de Creta, era impiedoso com seus inimigos e sentia prazer em torturá-los até que lhe implorassem pela morte. Este foi um dos motivos de Hades lhe ter entregue o cargo de juiz do submundo.

Mas essa luta contra o santo de peixes havia sido diferente. Embora tenha agido como sempre, durante toda a batalha sentiu que algo estava errado. A beleza daquele cavaleiro o havia deixado muito transtornado. A cada golpe que desferia no cavaleiro e a cada osso que se partia, seguindo os comandos de seus fios cósmicos, Minos sentia algo ruim florescer em seu peito. Algo que ele não conseguia identificar. Aquilo o havia irritado muito, fazendo com que seu ódio aumentasse ainda mais, descontando no santo de Atena.

Enquanto terminava de se arrumar, penteando suas longas madeixas púrpuro-acinzentadas em frente ao espelho, Minos se perdia em pensamentos, revivendo cada segundo daquela batalha. Era como se Albafica estivesse diante dele, com aquele olhar indomável e determinado. Aqueles selvagens olhos azuis lhe passaram tanta força e determinação, que lhe causaram dor. E era esta reação que o incomodava, o fizera querer domesticá-lo.

- Aqueles olhos... por que me incomodam tanto...?

Minos desperta, ao ouvir baterem à porta de seus aposentos.

- Minos-sama! Hades-sama está impaciente com sua demora! - Lune fala do outro lado da porta.

Minos sacode um pouco a cabeça, voltando à realidade e fazendo com que sua longa franja lisa e picotada caia sobre seus olhos, como de costume. Se levanta, indo até a porta e abrindo-a.

_"Mas que droga... sem Pandora-sama aqui, lidar diretamente com Hades-sama é um grande problema..."_ – pensa, preocupado, pois sabe que sua derrota lhe será cobrada.

Abre a porta, vendo Lune e Byako prostrados imediatamente à sua frente.

- Vamos andando. Enquanto isso, me ponham a par de toda a situação. – ordenou, enquanto passava por eles, que se levantaram prontamente, o seguindo um pouco atrás.

Assim Lune e Byako o fizeram, enquanto Minos caminhava até a saída da casa do julgamento.


	3. Escravo Vivo

**"Escravo vivo"**

Minos adentrava o grande salão de Giudeca de forma imponente, mas respeitosa. Estava se contendo para não demonstrar tamanha dor que sentia em cada célula de seu corpo, que reagia ao sangue venenoso que agora o habitava. Aproxima-se das escadas que dão acesso ao trono do imperador do submundo e prosta-se perante ele, abaixando sua cabeça.

- Hades-sama! Minos de Griffon, a estrela celeste da nobreza, se apresentando! - sua voz sai num tom firme e baixo.

"_Certamente, Hades-sama me castigará por meu fracasso..." _- pensa consigo mesmo, enquanto fecha os punhos com ódio. - "_Albafica, maldito!"_

Hades fita o espectro prostrado diante de si e fala calmamente num tom tranquilo:

- Ah, finalmente! Está atrasado. - Hades o fita com um olhar calmo e sereno.

- Mil perdões, Hades-sama, mas precisava me interar de todos os detalhes com meus subalternos, para que pudesse lhe dar meu relatório completo. - ainda de cabeça baixa, com a voz serena, contendo-se para não demonstrar o sofrimento perante seu senhor.

- E o que está esperando? Comece logo. - fala baixo. Hades parecia estar bem tranquilo, como se estivesse em paz. Essa sensação poderia deixar os outros muito desconfortáveis.

- S-sim! – diz, suando frio, ao perceber que Hades ainda não fora informado das circunstancias de sua morte. - de fato, sob as ordens de Pandora-sama, tomei alguns de meus subalternos e os liderei para invadir o santuário. Encontramos alguns cavaleiros de prata e bronze pelo caminho, muito fracos. Todos os meus subalternos deram conta deles sem problema algum. Eu mesmo me diverti, matando vários de uma só vez... nada preocupante. - dá uma pequena pausa, um pouco relutante ao sentir alguns espasmos muito fortes em seu corpo, mas tenta ignorá-los mantendo-se calado.

- Hum...? - Hades demonstra um pouco de interesse no relatório de Minos, ao se desencostar de seu trono e fitá-lo com mais intensidade.

- Todavia... - engole seco ao começar a relatar sua falha.

- Todavia...? - o imperador se mostra impaciente com a hesitação do juiz.

- Encontramos um santo de Atena, Albafica de Peixes... - novamente aperta seus punhos com ódio, dessa vez trincado os dentes ao mencionar o pisciano.

Hades percebe a inquietude do espectro. Nota a sua raiva em relação ao cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Seu poder era grande, mas nada que um de nós, os três juízes, não poderia dar conta. Devo reconhecer que era um homem astuto, de uma grande perspicácia, com técnicas notáveis e determinação implacável!

Seu coração doía ao falar no cavaleiro, atingindo em cheio seu orgulho. Mencionar as qualidades de seu inimigo era algo repulsivo, mas era um relatório e isso era de vital importância.

- Então... se o poder dele não era grande coisa... por que você morreu ao enfrentá-lo? Já que se dizes capaz de dar conta... - o Deus questiona num tom seco.

Mais uma vez, Minos trinca os dentes com tamanha humilhação.

- Como eu disse senhor, sua astucia e inteligência eram notáveis. O problema não foi seu poder e sim, a maneira com que usou sua técnica... algo realmente surpreendente para um humano.

Falar assim de seu inimigo estava tirando-o do sério. Controlar-se na frente de seu senhor se tornava uma tarefa mais difícil, a cada palavra que saía de sua boca. Minos prosseguiu, contado em detalhes tudo que viu e ouviu. Sua batalha com o dourado de peixes e a intromissão do ariano Shion, as condições de organização do exército de Atena e sua análise do poder de fogo do santuário. E então, conclui:

- O fato é que o santuário é bem guardado. Embora os cosmos dos santos da elite do santuário não sejam tão poderosos quanto os dos três juízes, eles são bem treinados e tem um grande conhecimento e experiência de batalha. A elite do santuário deve ser tratada como assunto delicado e sua eliminação é de extrema importância para nossa vitória.

Levanta ligeiramente a cabeça, observa Hades em seu trono e volta a abaixá-la novamente.

- Devo admitir que ao sentir que o cosmo do inimigo não era tão poderoso quanto imaginava, o subestimei. Tenho ciência de que isto foi uma grande falha minha, senhor.

- Ao menos, você reconhece seus erros... Griffon. - ao dizer isso, estende a mão devagar, pedindo para Minos ficar em silêncio.

O juiz permanece em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa, fechando os olhos e esperando sua sentença. Tem certeza de que será punido. Na verdade, está com dores insuportáveis, mas não permite que sequer um gemido escape de sua garganta.

- Sabe... você me surpreendeu... - o deus torna a falar ainda em seu tom calmo e sua expressão impassiva - Atacar o santuário com um pequeno grupo de espectros é realmente uma missão suicida, não sei o que Pandora tinha na cabeça. Se destruir Atena e seus cavaleiros fosse algo tão fácil, eu não teria esperado tantos séculos para isso.

Embora a sua missão tenha resultado num fracasso... devo reconhecer o outro lado da moeda...

Seu ataque ao santuário nos rendeu a cabeça de um cavaleiro de ouro e vários outros. Diminuiu bastante suas defesas e nos possibilitou testar a capacidade atual do santuário. Você invadiu o covil do inimigo nas condições precárias que lhe foram dadas, sem ao menos hesitar. Prosseguiu sozinho, mesmo depois de perder seus subalternos, e não recuou um milímetro sequer, trazendo consigo a vida de alguns dos cavaleiros, que Atena julga tão importantes.

Minos levanta a cabeça, fitando o deus com um olhar confuso. Aquele deus que permanecia impassivo e mantinha seu tom de voz calmo, embora autoritário e imponente, não era o mesmo imperador do submundo implacável e impiedoso com o qual estava acostumado.

_"Certamente há algo errado por trás deste comportamento tão atípico de meu senhor..."_ – pensa, enquanto escuta as divagações de seu soberano, prestando atenção em cada palavra que sai de sua boca.

Minos está inquieto, não vê a hora de se retirar da presença de Hades. As dores estão insuportáveis e sua cabeça parece que vai estourar. Manter sua postura diante do deus dos mortos está se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Seus pensamentos se perdem entre as divagações do imperador e flashs de sua batalha com o pisciano, formando-se uma grande confusão em sua mente. Minos está suando frio e sua febre subiu muito, o que o leva a ter delírios passageiros.

A voz do deus fica cada vez mais distante. Por um momento, Minos se desliga completamente daquele lugar. Por mais que esteja resistindo, seu corpo e sua mente estão no limite, pedindo descanso.

_"Não... não agora... não na frente de meu senhor..."_ - ofegante, pensa em meio a seu desespero. Pode ver claramente aqueles indomáveis olhos azuis diante de si. Faz uma força descomunal para se manter acordado. Seu sofrimento se torna aparente.

- Minos... Minos! - gradativamente, Minos volta a escutar a voz de seu senhor, lhe chamando com grande impaciência.

- Hades-sama... – balbucia, levantando sua cabeça e tentando fitar o soberano, que continua sentado no trono, que ainda mantém seu semblante calmo e impassivo e um tom de voz severo.

Quando finalmente consegue vê-lo, Hades se encontra com a mão em seu queixo, pensativo e fitando-o diretamente.

- O que lhe incomoda, juiz? - Hades havia percebido que algo de errado ocorria com o espectro.

- Não é nada com que precise se preocupar meu senhor... - cala-se, voltando a abaixar a cabeça.

- O que está me encondendo, Griffon? Fale de uma vez. - Hades está muito incomodado com a hesitação de Minos. - Diga logo... minha paciência está se esvaindo. - fala o Deus em um tom firme e autoritário, com seus olhos ainda paciêntes cravados no servo.

- O santo de Peixes, senhor - em reflexo á imagem do pisciano que acaba de vir em sua mente, vomita as palavras com ódio em seu tom de voz, que ainda se mantém baixo e respeitoso - Eu lhe disse, não é nada que mereça sua atenção. – balbucia, quase sem forças, tamanha é a dor que sente devastando seu corpo.

- Que assim seja... - Hades fala com desdém, ainda pensativo, observando as alterações estranhas no cosmo de Minos. - Minos, em resposta ao relatório que acabas de me fornecer e aos seus feitos no santuário de Atena, irei lhe gratificar. - Não parecia Hades. Agir dessa forma era algo inesperado vindo do deus dos Mortos.

Minos arregala os olhos, sem entender nada.

Como? - completamente surpreso, levanta sua cabeça rapidamente, boquiaberto, fitando diretamente o imperador.

Tamanho foi o choque que aquelas palavras lhe produziram, que suas visões cessaram de imediato de tanta perplexidade.

- Hunf... espectros... - Hades balbucia, em tom de desagrado.

_"Um prêmio...? E eu pensando que ele me pulverizaria por minha falha!"_ – pensa, surpreso.

- Diga-me Minos, há algo que deseje? Algo que teu coração anseie neste momento? - longe de ser um ato bondoso, na realidade, Hades quer descobrir o motivo da inquietação daquele juiz prostrado à sua frente. Ele sabe que Minos está debilitado, isso não o preocupa. Porém, não compreende o motivo das dúvidas que tomaram o coração de seu servo e isso poderia ser perigoso, devido ao cargo que ocupa no submundo.

Minos permanece calado, pensando por alguns minutos. Logo, um sorriso cruel e sádico se forma em seu rosto.

- Hades-sama, vossa majestade conhece bem seus servos... há realmente algo que eu almejo com todo o fervor! - seu tom de voz, embora respeitoso, é animado. Hades pode notar que Minos havia voltado à sua normalidade, impiedosa e cruel. - Eu desejo um escravo vivo! - dá um sorriso fechado com o canto dos lábios, seu olhar é satânico.

- Um escravo vivo? - agora foi a vez de Hades se calar por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre o pedido tão simples do espectro. Isso não fazia sentido algum para ele. - Como os humanos podem ser tão simplistas? - Hades indaga a si mesmo em pensamento.

Minos o fita diretamente nos olhos. Suas intenções se tornam tão claras como a água cristalina aos olhos de seu senhor.

- Claro... um escravo! - Hades balbucia para si mesmo, dando um sorriso fechado e malicioso quando entende onde Minos quer chegar.

"_Hum... Griffon não tem qualquer ambição. Lhe dou a chance de me pedir algo grande em troca. Poder, status, o que ele quisesse... e ele me pede um escravo vivo? Como pode se contentar com tão pouco?" _- ainda divagando em pensamento.

- Diga-me de quem se trata e eu lhe darei seu escravo vivo, Minos. Não há porque lhe negar um pedido tão simples e banal. - num tom firme e decidido, Hades dá seu veredicto, já imaginando de quem se trata.

Os olhos sádicos de Minos brilham intensamente e seu cosmo se enche de maldade. Minos está extasiado ao ver que conseguirá o que quer.

- Albafica de Peixes, senhor! – diz, abrindo um sorriso demoníaco e pretensioso.

"_Hunf, como eu pensei!"_ - Hades pensa, enquanto fita o juiz à sua frente, analisando todas as suas reações.

_"Desconfiar de um dos meus juízes não é do meu feitio, até porque sempre tive total controle sobre as vidas de quaisquer dos meus servos. Mas agora entendo o que está acontecendo, não há com o que me preocupar."_

Mas me diga Griffon, por que todo este interesse no santo de Atena? - Hades indaga, curioso.

- Apenas quero subjugá-lo... - o espectro responde, sem entender a curiosidade repentina de Hades para com seus pensamentos.

- Entendo, quer terminar aquilo que ficou pendente... E o que pretende fazer quando se cansar dele? - pergunta Hades, ainda testando seu servo.

- O devolverei ao cocytos, senhor. - Minos responde firmemente.

- Terás seu escravo, Griffon. Claro, se conseguir o corpo do cavaleiro. Quanto à alma dele, mandarei que Valentine traga à mim e seu desejo será realizado.

_"Albafica... poderei vê-lo depois de nossa luta... irei fazer com que seu olhar indomável seja domesticado, finalmente!" _- Minos pensa, dando um riso baixinho e doentio.

– Hades-sama, o senhor é um deus misericordioso e sábio. Me sinto honrado em serví-lo! - com um ar orgulhoso.

- Isso é tudo, pode se retirar, Griffon. - Hades fala, demonstrando descaso.

- Sim, Hades-sama. Minos de Griffon se retirando, com sua licença. - seu tom de voz, embora baixo, refletia todo o êxtase de sua alma.

Minos se levanta lentamente, fazendo uma leve reverência e virando-se de costas. Em seguida, caminha em direção à saída de Giudecca.


	4. Inferno de Gelo

**"Inferno de gelo"**

Valentine caminhava ao lado de Minos, ainda estava surpreso pela estranha e inusitada ordem que lhe fora dada pessoalmente por Hades. Se não fosse assim, com certeza, o espectro não acreditaria. Seus pensamentos vagueiam pelo ocorrido, fazendo-o reviver o momento.

*Flashback*

- Hades-sama! Valentine de Harpia, a estrela celeste do clamor, se apresentando. - o espectro caminha até a base da escadaria que leva ao trono de Hades, se prostrando de cabeça baixa diante do imperador. Estava temeroso, mas muito honrado por estar na presença do deus, que raramente se revelava perante os espectros, apenas os 3 juízes eram a exceção. – O que desejas, meu senhor?

- Valentine, quero que acompanhe Griffon até o cocytos para a remoção de um cavaleiro. Ele lhe indicará a alma que deve ser removida, entendido? - o deus ordena inexpressivo, num tom de voz sereno.

Valentine arregala os olhos, surpreso com tal ordem, afinal, tirar alguém do cocytos era algo inédito e impensado.

_"Que ordem estranha... posso estar enganado, mas... mas... é a primeira vez que... tiram alguém do cocytos!"_ – pensa, completamente pasmo.

– s-sim se-senhor, Hades-sama, irei agora mesmo! – exclama, demonstrando toda sua insegurança. Aquela ordem o havia deixado confuso. – Com sua licença, meu senhor, me retiro.

O espectro se retira da presença de Hades, encontrando Minos, que já o esperava na entrada de Giudecca.

O juiz o fita com um olhar vitorioso e cheio de maldade. Mas não diz uma só palavra, se pondo a andar imediatamente na direção do local mais temido do submundo: "o inferno de gelo".

*Fim do flashback*

Os dois caminhavam em silêncio, juntamente com Byako, que os seguia calado, a uns 4 passos de distância. Valentine podia perceber uma certa urgência da parte de Minos em cumprir tal ordem.

- Minos-sama... - Valentine fala, cortando o silêncio gritante que havia se instalado desde que estava na presença do juiz. Ele estava muito curioso e confuso.

- Sim...? - Minos responde ao espectro, sem desviar sua atenção do seu caminho. Permanece olhando pra frente, com passos determinados e apressados em direção à oitava prisão.

- Desculpe a pergunta, mas... que cavaleiro é este que Hades-sama ordenou tirar do cocytos? - o espectro pergunta, não se aguentando mais de curiosidade. - Nunca nosso senhor ordenou isso. – fala, enquanto desvia o olhar para o chão.

- O santo de peixes... Albafica. A partir de hoje ele será meu escravo pessoal, portanto, mande que tragam os grilhões. Após Hades-sama ressuscitá-lo, entregue-o a Byako para que o leve até minha casa, onde deverá permanecer me servindo. - explicando num tom sádico, com um olhar satisfeito e um sorriso sarcástico, olhando para frente, como se visualizasse Albafica diante de si.

"_Escravo?"_ - Valentine pergunta para si mesmo.

Algum tempo se passa. Os espectros chegam na entrada do cocytos e adentram a oitava prisão.

- Onde ele está? - Minos pergunta, deixando escapar sua ansiedade.

Valentine toma a frente de Minos imediatamente.

- Me siga! - faz um gesto com a garra afiada de sua surplice, chamando-o.

Minos para imediatamente, se surpreendendo com toda a sua ansiedade. Fita o chão, pensativo, levando a mão direita ao queixo.

_"'Por que estou tão ansioso? Por que estou me sentindo sufocado? Mas que merda está acontecendo comigo, afinal? Grrrrr!"_ - Minos se perde em suas divagações silenciosas, mas logo é interrompido pelo guardião da oitava prisão, que para um pouco mais à frente.

- Me diga, porque está tão ansioso? O que tem nesse cavaleiro para lhe provocar tamanha inquietação? - Valentine havia reparado na agitação que tomou conta do juiz.

_"O que tem de errado comigo, afinal?"_ - Minos suspira, perguntando a si mesmo.

Valentine se vira para Minos, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos. Aquela atitude da parte do juiz, considerado o mais impiedoso dos três, era algo muito atípico e no mínimo estranho.

- E então?

O juiz fecha os olhos, como se assim pudesse buscar a resposta.

- Este cavaleiro... é um tanto peculiar. Por mais que eu o torturasse... não importava quantos ossos eu lhe quebrasse, nem o quanto eu o humilhasse... ele jamais se rendeu, nem perdeu o brilho de seus olhos. Nem mesmo quando a morte lhe parecia eminente, não se dobrou perante a mim e não perdeu as esperanças. Muito pelo contrário, quanto mais eu o torturava, mais determinado e arredio ele se tornava. - desabafa. - Eu não consegui dominá-lo como sempre fiz com minhas vítimas.

Em parte, suas palavras estavam certas. Realmente, a determinação do pisciano fez com que Minos se inquietasse. Mas Griffon sabia que existia algo a mais, embora não soubesse exatamente o que. Na realidade, não fazia a mínima idéia do que seria aquela sensação cortante, que lhe rasgava a alma. Então, o espectro concluíra que se tratava de seu "ego ferido", juntamente com o efeito alucinógeno que estava sofrendo devido ao veneno. Minos estava ofegante. As dores causadas pelos espasmos haviam aumentando e sua cabeça latejava, o que dificultava o raciocínio do juiz, que sentia seu corpo todo queimar como se fosse brasa. Como acontecia desde que voltou à vida, algumas alucinações rápidas, onde aparecia aquele olhar indomável, tomavam conta de sua mente.

Valentine vira-se de costas para minos, pondo-se a falar: - Entendi! Queres a todo o custo subjugá-lo. Não entendo essa obsessão... mas, enfim... - Valentine começa a fazer movimentos com seus braços e as garras afiadas de suas mãos começam a brilhar. Ao longe, uma alma é brutalmente arrancada do gelo.

Enquanto observa o trabalho de Valentine, Minos volta a divagar. Dessa vez, nas palavras do espectro de Harpia.

_"Nem eu entendo o por que de toda esta obstinação"_ - pensa o juiz.

Valentine atrai a alma de Albafica até si, o jogando no chão com certa violência. Isso faz com que Minos acorde de seus devaneios, o fitando com um ar ofendido, o que deixa o guardião da oitava prisão apreensivo, estranhando sua atitude. Mas Griffon logo se distrai ao fitar, com um brilho intenso no olhar, a alma inconsciente jogada aos seus pés.

- Pronto! Faça o que quiser com ele... - Valentine trata de se afastar rapidamente ao perceber que minos havia se distraído. Não pretendia ficar até que o juiz voltasse sua atenção novamente para ele.

_"Minos-sama está estanho... nunca o vi reagir assim"_ – pensa, enquanto se afasta, desaparecendo nas sombras.

- Byako! - chama seu subalterno, num tom autoritário.

- Sim, Minos-sama. - o espectro de Necromancer se antecipa, rapidamente pegando a alma com muito cuidado. Havia presenciado a expressão que Griffon fizera quando Valentine o jogou no chão.

_"Quem é esse, que tira minha paz de espírito? Eu preciso saber..."_ - Minos observa a cena, pensativo. - Leve-o para Giudecca imediatamente, e quando ele estiver pronto...

- Não se preocupe, Minos-sama, já sei o que fazer. Colocarei-lhe os grilhões e o levarei aos seus aposentos.

- Exatamente! Bom trabalho, Byako. Mostrou sua competência em trazer o corpo do cavaleiro. À partir de agora... ele me pertence! - o juiz sorri, satisfeito, o que deixa seu subalterno muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. - É meu escravo e irá me servir. Mas preste muita atenção, Byako: que ninguém encoste em um fio de cabelo dele, ou ficará sem os braços.

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Cuidarei pessoalmente para que ninguém o toque.

- Ótimo! E quanto ao corpo?

- Já está em Giudecca, senhor. Não se preocupe, não deixei rastros. Nem mesmo a própria deusa Atena perceberá sua falta.

- Excelente! - exclama Minos, abrindo um sorriso maquiavélico. - Desta maneira, jamais saberão do ocorrido e não terei problemas com aqueles malditos novamente.

Ao perceber que Byako permanecia imóvel, Minos fica impaciente.

- Ande! O que está esperando?

- Com sua licença, Minos-sama, Byako de Necromancer se retira. - o espectro se afasta rapidamente, desaparecendo nas sombras, com a alma do cavaleiro nos braços.

Satisfeito, Minos caminha em direção a casa do julgamento, pois seu corpo tem urgência em repousar. Sua febre estava altíssima e o juiz pressentia que não demoraria muito a desabar.


	5. O despertar da Rosa

**"O despertar da rosa"**

Minos abre seus olhos lentamente, levando sua mão até a testa e tirando o pano úmido que repousava sobre ela. Passou a noite inteira tentando diminuir sua febre altíssima, que não passava de jeito algum e, como era muito orgulhoso, jamais pediria ajuda a alguém, nem mesmo ao seu braço direito, Lune, o qual o juiz tinha total confiança. Ainda sentia as mesmas dores devido aos espasmos, que não diminuíram em nada sua intensidade, enquanto sua cabeça continuava latejando, o que o levava à beira da loucura. Minos estava, literalmente, vivendo seu inferno pessoal. Ele poderia acabar com isso facilmente, se pedisse a Luco de Dryade que o curasse com seu suzuran (lírio do campo), mas seria a morte para ele reconhecer que precisava de cuidados. Sendo assim, sofria calado, não deixando transparecer toda a sua dor.

O juiz olha para o relógio, que repousava na cabeceira da cama, vendo que já passavam das nove horas da manhã, mas não fica nem um pouco preocupado com isso, pois já havia encarregado Lune de todos os afazeres da casa do julgamento e não pretendia sair de seus aposentos naquele dia. O motivo era simples: Byako havia trazido Albafica até seus aposentos na madrugada passada e o havia deixado desacordado, acorrentado a um forte elo que se prendia no chão de granito do cômodo. Minos levanta sua cabeça em direção ao cavaleiro, que ainda estava inconsciente dormindo no chão, deitado de costas para sua cama, com as mesmas vestes com que foi sepultado. Era uma veste sacerdotal branca e longa, que tradicionalmente os cavaleiros mortos eram vestidos para a cerimônia de sepultamento. Isso causou um certo asco em Minos, pois teve a nítida impressão de que havia um cadáver em seu quarto.

Ele se levanta, vagarosamente, fitando o pisciano e então, se aproxima com passos curtos e preguiçosos. Fica parado um bom tempo ao lado do cavaleiro, fitando-o, observando-o, analisando-o, pensando o que faria com ele agora que, definitivamente, o pertencia. Mas logo é tirado de seus devaneios, sentindo uma forte dor devido a contração insuportável em seu abdômen. Aqueles espasmos o faziam se sentir um fraco e isso o irritava bastante. Minos trinca os dentes, tentando aguentar a dor, enquanto olha cheio de ódio para Albafica, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava as mãos, apertando-as com força. Mas seu ódio todo some instantaneamente quando o pisciano se revira no chão, virando seu rosto na direção do espectro, enquanto deixa escapar um gemido espontâneo e descansado durante seu sono profundo.

Agora Minos podia observar aquele rosto angelical, que no momento não expressava nada além de tranqüilidade. Como se fosse tomado por algum tipo de feitiço, Minos se perde nele, esquecendo totalmente suas dores e febre.

- _Como ele é lindo...! Essa expressão... o deixa ainda mais belo. Como pode um homem como ele ter tamanha beleza e delicadeza?_ – pensa, enquanto fita não só o rosto do rapaz, mas todo o seu corpo, especialmente as mãos e braços, completamente delicados, que se mostravam em meio a todo aquele pano que cobria seu corpo. Minos se aproxima ainda mais, agachando-se bem próximo a ele, levando a mão lentamente até a mão do cavaleiro. Mas desiste de tocá-lo, distanciando-se um pouco ao pensar que, se Albafica acordasse, toda aquela paz desapareceria de sua feição, dando lugar ao seu olhar arredio e, porque não dizer, selvagem.

O juiz vai até seu bar privado e pega uma garrafa de vinho, se servindo num cálice de cristal ornamentado com detalhes em ouro. Leva a garrafa e o cálice consigo, senta-se em frente ao cavaleiro numa luxuosa e confortável poltrona de apenas um lugar, coloca a garrafa numa pequena mesa redonda ao seu lado e volta a fitar o cavaleiro, admirando sua beleza e observando atento a cada gesto que fazia esporadicamente enquanto dormia.

Duas horas haviam se passado e Minos ainda se encontrava totalmente imerso em sua vigilância ao cavaleiro. A garrafa de vinho tinto já se encontrava pela metade e o leve efeito do álcool chegava a amenizar suavemente a dor que sentia em sua cabeça e corpo. O juiz estreita seus olhos e observa ainda mais atentamente, desencostando um pouco de sua poltrona quando percebe que Albafica está despertando. O momento que ele esperava ansiosamente desde que acordou, havia chegado.

Sentindo a friagem e dureza do granito em que está deitado, Albafica abre os olhos lentamente, dando alguns gemidos baixinhos e se mexendo, um pouco incomodado com seu mal jeito. O local estava um pouco escuro e, para o cavaleiro, era completamente desconhecido. Sem perceber a presença do espectro, que o observa sentado na poltrona um pouco distante, o pisciano se levanta delicadamente, permanecendo sentado no chão e levando suas mãos aos olhos, esfregando-os. Mas logo para, fitando atentamente seus punhos quando vê aquelas algemas brutas de ferro que o prendem. Seu olhar percorre lentamente toda a corrente e para no grande elo fixado no chão.

- Mas... o que é isso? – diz, enquanto pega na corrente, analisando a mesma. Fica completamente confuso e espantado, pondo-se logo a pensar, tentando lembrar de tudo que aconteceu.

A cada nova expressão na face do cavaleiro, Minos sente uma grande satisfação. Ele está se divertindo com a situação. Sua curiosidade aumenta ainda mais quando imagina como Albafica reagirá ao vê-lo.

- É mesmo... eu deveria estar morto! Mas... por que não estou? - ainda mais confuso, o santo de Atena observa suas vestes mortuárias, se lembrando dos seus últimos momentos de vida.

- Porque Hades-sama o trouxe de volta à vida! - Minos não se aguenta mais de tanta expectativa e responde ao cavaleiro, que dá um sobressalto com o susto e volta seu olhar na direção da voz.

Albafica arregala os olhos, fitando o juiz que estava escondido, não intencionalmente, na escuridão. Aquela voz lhe era muito familiar e, mesmo que não pudesse sentir seu cosmo ou ver nitidamente seu rosto, sabia muito bem de quem se tratava.

- Você? – exclama, quase num grito, devido à surpresa.- Mas você estava...

Antes do pisciano terminar sua frase, se cala, abaixando a cabeça e finalmente prestando atenção no que o espectro havia acabado de falar.

- Hunf... me parece que agora entendeu o que está acontecendo, mesmo que não saiba das circunstancias envolvidas nisso. - o juiz se levanta, tomando o ultimo gole de vinho que restava na taça e colocando-a ao lado da garrafa, sobre a mesinha. Vai até a grande janela, que pegava de ponta a ponta da parede, puxando uma corda que faz com que as cortinas se abram, clareando um pouco o local e revelando o inferno que ocupa de toda a paisagem.

Albafica fica completamente perplexo e confuso. Não consegue falar uma palavra sequer, enquanto Minos volta a fitá-lo, com um sorriso discreto e ao mesmo tempo sádico, se deliciando com aquela expressão estarrecida do rapaz, que agora fitava boquiaberto o horizonte.


	6. Eternamente Marcado

**"Eternamente marcado"**

- É uma bela visão, não acha? - Minos indaga com ironia, num tom baixo, enquanto contempla a paisagem.

O espectro volta ao sofá em que estava sentado há pouco e se serve de mais vinho, bebericando em seguida. Ele fita atentamente o cavaleiro, deleitando-se com cada gesto, expressão e olhar que o rapaz deixava escapar. Minos cruza suas pernas, reclinando-se no encosto do assento e dá um longo suspiro, tentando relaxar seu corpo dolorido. Se Albafica não estivesse diante de seus olhos, ele os fecharia, para tentar acalmar a dor que faz sua cabeça latejar.

Albafica, ainda pasmo, não move um músculo sequer. Fitava o horizonte assustado, confuso e incrédulo. Seu olhar era vazio, mas Minos percebera um certo nervosismo, que Albafica lutava para esconder.

Griffon dá um sorriso torto, abrindo um pouco mais sua boca e deixando transparecer deus dentes brancos. Toma mais um gole de vinho, esperando que Albafica se acalme e diga alguma coisa. A situação se torna mais divertida a cada minuto que passa e ele não tem pressa alguma. A reação do santo de Atena era algo impagável e isso lhe proporcionava um prazer inigualável. Ele continua degustando seu vinho, da mesma forma com que saboreava aquele momento.

- Vejo que você não se contentou apenas com minha morte... - Albafica diz num tom baixo, voltando-se para o juiz e fitando-o com um olhar torto e raivoso. Novamente tinha a certeza de que Minos sentia prazer em humilhá-lo.

Minos dá uma risadinha baixa e volta a falar num tom de voz sereno e sarcástico.

- Ah... esse olhar indomável... mesmo estando no inferno, sob minha tutela, você continua com seu orgulho intacto, não é mesmo... Albafica?... Ótimo! Isso tornará as coisas mais interessantes. Seria realmente um tédio se eu conseguisse o que quero em apenas alguns minutos. - os olhos de Minos brilham intensamente. Albafica pode perceber claramente que ele está cheio de planos maléficos para torturá-lo. Minos volta a cruzar as pernas e descansa seu cotovelo sobre o braço da poltrona, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- Por que tudo isso? Por que tens prazer em ferir meu orgulho e tirar minha paz? - o rapaz indaga, inconformado e confuso. Sua voz era baixa, calma e suave, não transparecia o ódio e revolta que estava sentindo no momento.

Minos estranha o tom de voz de Albafica. Isso o perturba e o deixa pensativo.

_"Esse tom de voz... por que está sendo tão gentil e calmo? Eu estava pronto a escutá-lo me xingar e vê-lo se debater tentando soltar-se dos grilhões..." _– pensa, enquanto fita o cavaleiro diretamente nos olhos. - O que está tramando, cavaleiro? – pergunta, desconfiado, estreitando seu olhar com uma expressão séria.

- Eu imaginava todo o tipo de crueldade vindo de uma pessoa como você, mas jamais me passou pela cabeça que chegaria a este ponto. - ainda com o mesmo tom de voz, com movimentos leves e lentos, ajoelha-se e descansa as mãos acorrentadas sobre suas pernas, mantendo a cabeça erguida.

- Não seja ridículo, Albafica! - Minos adorava falar o nome do cavaleiro e, sempre quando dizia, dava ênfase a ele. - O que imagina que acontece aqui?

- Neste lugar só há espaço para torturas e sofrimento, nada mais e nada menos que isso!

- Você me acusa de estar lhe fazendo mal... mas que mal eu lhe fiz até agora? Nem sequer o toquei! Tudo que fiz a você foi te tirar daquele maldito inferno congelante e trazer até meus aposentos. Você deveria me agradecer e beijar meus pés por isso, Albafica! - seu tom de voz continua sereno e quando Minos menciona o nome do santo de Atena, o faz num tom debochado, abrindo um sorriso discreto de satisfação.

- Quem está bancando o ridículo aqui não sou eu e sim você... acha que pode trazer um sofrimento maior a uma pessoa do que a própria morte? - Albafica se controla e volta a expressão calma e serena de antes, olhando firmemente para o juiz.

- Então... se achas que a morte é o maior sofrimento que existe... você realmente deve beijar meus pés por pedir a Hades-sama que lhe devolvesse a vida! – conclui, desdenhando num tom calmo, enquanto seu olhar, agora sereno, fita o cavaleiro nos olhos. - Pois isso significa que, não importa o que eu faça com você, nada será pior do que o cocytos de onde o tirei.

- Algo me intriga muito... você já fez isso com algum outro cavaleiro? Ou só eu tive essa "honra"? - o cavaleiro enfatiza a palavra "honra" com certo sarcasmo, ainda fitando o juiz firmemente, tentando sentir suas verdadeiras intenções.

- Hum... "honra"? Que bom que pense assim. - Minos dá um sorriso maléfico, devolvendo o sarcasmo do cavaleiro. - Realmente... és o primeiro, e talvez, o último. – responde, sem preocupação alguma.

Minos sabe exatamente onde Albafica quer chegar, mas logicamente, revelar suas verdadeiras intenções está fora de cogitação.

Albafica dá um suspiro. - Não sei onde quer chegar... mas sei de uma coisa: eu não tenho mais nada que você possa tirar, nem tens como me causar mais dor. Afinal, já estou no inferno. - o rapaz permanece na mesma posição, e enquanto fala, sua voz ganha mais vida e força.

- Co-como? - Minos questiona, balbuciando, sem acreditar nas palavras que ouvira. Chega até mesmo a gaguejar.

O juiz o fita, boquiaberto, por alguns segundos. Estava atônito por ouvir tamanha bobagem. Logo, o espectro não se aguenta e começa a rir baixinho. Sua risada ganha força, até se tornar uma incontrolável gargalhada. Mas não demora muito para que todo o seu corpo se contraia, causando-lhe uma dor insuportável, o que faz com que ele se cale do nada e trinque os dentes, sem conseguir se controlar. Um silencio gritante toma conta do ambiente.

Albafica observa-o atento, se perguntando o que está acontecendo com ele e quais são seus reais objetivos. Muitas dúvidas tomam conta de mente do rapaz.

Após um bom tempo no silêncio, Minos finalmente controla sua dor e volta à sua expressão serena, dando um leve sorriso torto após suspirar profundamente.

- Você me diverte, alva rosa... vejo que meus dias de tédio realmente se acabaram! - desta vez usa um tom gentil, retribuindo a boa educação do cavaleiro.

Albafica ainda se mantém imóvel, apenas fitando o juiz com seu olhar sereno de sempre, tentando encontrar respostas para suas dúvidas.

- Cuidado meu caro... rosas tem espinhos. - usa um tom irônico, enquanto projeta um pequeno sorriso no rosto. - Como um deus como Hades pode ceder a este seu capricho? - Albafica tenta elevar seu cosmo, pois já está no limite de sua paciência e pretende acabar logo com tudo isso. - Que eu saiba, você falhou em sua missão.

A afirmação de Albafica cutuca a ferida de Minos, o que o deixa bem irritado. Mas o juiz não perde sua pose, afinal, ele não se deixaria humilhar por seu escravo.

- Ora, meu caro, eu o matei e o trouxe pro inferno junto comigo. Portanto, você me pertence. - sorri ainda mais ao ver que Albafica está finalmente reagindo. Minos sabia que aquelas algemas postas em Albafica selam o cosmo e, por mais que o cavaleiro tentasse, não poderia fazer absolutamente nada. Seu olhar pretensioso o fita, esperando a próxima reação do santo de Atena. Minos está se divertindo como nunca.

- Ao contrário de você, Minos, eu morri cumprindo meu dever e meus objetivos. - mantém seu tom de voz firme, mas sente que há algo errado consigo. _- Mas... o que está acontecendo? Meu cosmo! Por que não consigo encontrá-lo dentro de minha alma?_ - Albafica pensa, com certo desespero, quando percebe que, por mais que se concentre, não consegue produzir uma centelha de cosmo sequer. Não demora muito, um estalo vem em sua mente. Então, ele olha para as algemas com certa raiva, mas logo volta a fitar o espectro com seu olhar calmo e sereno.

- Vejo que és bem prevenido, Minos. - uma gota de suor escorre pelo rosto de Albafica, que se desespera com a situação, mas esconde ao máximo seu nervosismo.

- Hum... - Minos dá um sorriso diabólico ao ver que, finalmente, Albafica descobriu o segredo das algemas. - Eu acho que você ainda não entendeu a gravidade da sua situação, Albafica. Muito menos sua atual posição. Deixe-me explicar melhor...

Enquanto fala, num tom baixo e sutil, se levanta, indo em direção ao cavaleiro e agachando-se na sua frente, repousando um dos joelhos no chão, enquanto com uma das mãos segura levemente o queixo de Albafica, fazendo-o olhar dentro de seus olhos, que estão muito próximos.

- Eu o matei, como matei vários dos seus amiguinhos de prata e bronze. Morrendo ou não, eu o trouxe comigo. Hades-sama achou justo que você me pertença e, a partir de hoje... você é meu escravo e satisfará todos os meus caprichos! - fala baixinho, num tom maquiavélico, depois se aproxima do seu ouvido e continua. - Portanto... é bom que valha a pena, meu caro, pois ficará comigo até que me satisfaça! - ri baixinho, ao pé do ouvido do rapaz.

- Você não sabe o quanto te odeio! Nem sei se é possível medir em palavras! - Albafica trinca os dentes de ódio, enquanto vomita as palavras, completamente revoltado.

Minos ainda segurava o queixo de Albafica e mantinha a boca perto de seu ouvido, escutando calmamente as palavras do cavaleiro e fechando os olhos levemente. As palavras do santo de Atena são como música para seus ouvidos. Ele realmente estava apreciando aquele momento. Mesmo as palavras ríspidas de Albafica não o afetam, pois o juiz estava em êxtase por se aproximar tanto assim daquela rosa venenosa.

- Continue Albafica, diga-me tudo que tens a dizer. - sussurra ao seu ouvido.

- De todos os guerreiros que você matou nessas guerras santas, por que faz isso a mim? Por que fui o escolhido para tal tortura? Por que me odeia tanto assim? - sem perceber, Albafica deixa sua raiva explodir.

Minos fica maravilhado com a explosão de Albafica, pois aquilo mostrava o quanto conseguiu atingí-lo.

- Eu não te odeio Albafica... - ele faz os lábios chegarem ainda mais perto de sua orelha e sussurra ainda mais baixo. Chega a ser algo sensual, mas não foi intencional. - Ao contrário, você me diverte... e foi por isso que o escolhi!

O juiz se afasta um pouco, para olhar diretamente naqueles lindos e indomáveis olhos azuis, analisando cada reação de suas pupilas. Ainda está segurando o queixo de Albafica, mas agora, seu toque se torna gentil e delicado. Os estreitos olhos arroxeados fitam o cavaleiro, como se pudessem despir sua alma e ler seu coração. É algo hipnótico.

- É preferível a morte a ser teu escravo! - se acalma um pouco, sacudindo a cabeça, fazendo com que minos o solte e tira com as mãos alguns fios de cabelo que voaram em seu rosto.

- Isso é bom... - Minos responde com um sorriso torto, sem mostrar os dentes, mantendo sua voz baixa e sádica e leva sua mão até o rosto de Albafica, acariciando-o levemente. - Isso significa que me divertirei bastante com você. Como eu disse: se eu conseguir o que quero apenas em alguns minutos... não terá graça alguma.

- O que você quer, afinal? Meu sofrimento? Minha humilhação? Minha dor? - Albafica grita, mostrando todo o ódio que antes tentava conter.

A reação do cavaleiro faz com que Minos mergulhe ainda mais em sua admiração.

- Que tal... um pouco de cada? - irônico.

O juiz continua acariciando o rosto do rapaz. A cada palavra de Albafica, Minos se mostra mais motivado, pois percebe que terá diversão por um longo tempo.

O santo de Atena abaixa um pouco seus olhos ao ouvir isso. Sua expressão muda para um certo vazio e seu olhar perde todo o brilho e a vida.

- Ah não! Não assim, tão rápido! - exclama Minos, fingindo-se decepcionado. - Minha flor do campo... não me traga frustração! - seu tom de voz é debochado e baixinho. O juiz continua fitando-o, invadindo sua alma através de seus olhos.

- Não me chame assim! - Albafica diz, num tom ofendido. - Eu tenho algo a te dizer. - firma sua, voz tentando se impor.

- Hum... e por que não chamá-lo assim? - Minos sorri, fazendo troça do cavaleiro. - Então, como devo lhe chamar? Hum... vamos ver... - leva a mão ao próprio queixo, pensativo. - Bom... não reclamou quando lhe chamei de alva rosa... é isto que seu nome significa, não é mesmo? Flor branca. Está decidido, é assim que o chamarei! Alva rosa! - durante esse momento, Minos havia perdido todo o seu ar debochado e cruel, dando espaço a uma feição gentil e um sorriso brincalhão. Mas logo volta a assumir a mesma postura de antes, lançando-lhe um olhar frio e impiedoso. - Diga-me tudo que tens a falar para mim, minha alva rosa... - usa um tom de escárnio, como se falasse com uma criança.

- Minos... - o cavaleiro respira fundo. - Não importa o que diga, não importa o que faça, jamais me humilharei diante de você. É um juramento! - fala determinado. Seu olhar ganha vida, sua voz transmitia determinação, deixando para trás sua dor e raiva.

- Excelente! - o espectro abre um largo e cruel sorriso de satisfação. - Não esperava menos de você, Albafica, um dos mais orgulhosos santos de Atena. Minos estava animado, pode-se notar até certa felicidade em seu ser. Seu olhar brilhava, como o de uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo novo.

- Então eu acho melhor você me mandar de volta, pois não conseguirá o que quer de mim. - Albafica se mantém firme, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, enquanto o fita com uma expressão serena, mesmo não entendendo a reação do espectro.

- Não meu caro, eu já consegui! Não sabes o quanto me deixou contente. - o olhar pretensioso do espectro brilha intensamente, em êxtase.

- O que? - seu sorriso se desfaz, dando lugar a uma expressão confusa e séria. Albafica não entende o que Minos quer dizer.

Minos está agachado a sua frente e o fita com um brilho enigmático no olhar.

- É o que eu disse, já consegui o que quero... e enquanto eu o tiver... ficará aqui comigo. - solta um risinho baixo e diabólico. Mas o riso logo se desfaz, dando lugar a um gemido estrangulado. Mais uma vez, Minos havia relaxado e esquecido do estado atual de seu corpo. Quando a dor apertou novamente, não conseguiu se conter, trincando os dentes e se desequilibrando um pouco, tentando se apoiar com uma das mãos no chão.

_"O que esse homem quer, afinal?"_ - o cavaleiro pensa, tentando encontrar a resposta no jeito e nos olhos de Minos.

O juiz permanecia imóvel e calado, tentando segurar o reflexo da dor que lhe afligia, rasgando-o por dentro. Abaixa sua cabeça, fechando os olhos. Aquela posição não lhe era favorável para suportar a dor, que fazia com que ele se encolhesse um pouco.

Albafica percebe que há algo ruim acontecendo ao espectro e dá um sorriso de satisfação.

Após alguns minutos, Minos se acalma, levantando-se lentamente. O fita de cima, com um olhar de superioridade, enquanto torce os lábios. Então, suspira fundo e volta ao seu tom sereno e autoritário.

- Levante-se!

- Eu já lhe disse que não terá o que quer... não vou fazer o que manda! - o cavaleiro abaixa um pouco a cabeça, fitando o chão.

- Albafica... ou se levanta por vontade própria, ou eu o farei levantar! Escolha! - Minos usa de um tom firme e severo, enquanto o fita com ar de superioridade.

Albafica responde num tom irritadiço e abusado.

- Então faça! Pois eu não o farei!

- Ótimo! O juiz sorri maliciosamente e pega Albafica pelos dois braços, fazendo-o levantar a força. Minos poderia muito bem usar sua manipulação cósmica para isso, mas o contato direto com o cavaleiro o fazia sentir-se bem e ele não perderia esta oportunidade.

- Sinto nojo quando me tocas! - diz o cavaleiro, fitando Minos de forma inexpressiva.

As palavras de Albafica o incomodam, mas Minos não deixa transparecer, fingindo não dar importância alguma. Ele o observa de cima a baixo, analisando o estado do santo de Atena, com a mão no próprio queixo, pensativo.

- Não me importa o que sente, Albafica. Isso realmente não me preocupa. - comenta num tom sério, ainda analisando o cavaleiro. Sua vontade era lhe dar uma surra, para que Albafica aprendesse a respeitá-lo. Mas, inexplicavelmente, não o faz.

_"Eu devia torturá-lo até que me pedisse perdão... mas estou certo de que esse maldito não o faria, mesmo se eu o matasse novamente!"_ – pensa, irritado, mas toma cuidado para não demonstrar sua irritação.

- Nojo... Albafica, tenho eu, ao vê-lo com estas vestes mortuárias! - dessa vez, Minos nem se preocupa em dar a ordem. Simplesmente leva as duas mãos até a gola da vestimenta, rasgando-a de cima a baixo e jogando-a longe. Com isso, Minos o deixa completamente nu em sua frente e volta a analisar seu corpo.

Albafica arregala os olhos e sente um frio na espinha ao ver minos rasgar sua roupa. Fica completamente constrangido e rubro. O espectro percebe seu temor, mas finge não ver.

Revoltado, o cavaleiro trinca os dentes ao ver a situação humilhante em que se encontra. Mas tenta esconder seus sentimentos o máximo possível, pois sabe que tudo que o espectro quer é espezinhar em seu orgulho.

- Hum... não apenas seu rosto, mas todo seu corpo também é belo... – diz, enquanto examina cada parte do corpo de Albafica com um olhar clínico. - O cheiro que vem daquela roupa é repugnante! Avilta seu perfume natural, misturando-se a ele. Você está impregnado com o cheiro de morte que ela exala. - volta a fitar o rosto do seu escravo.

_- Nunca alguém ficou tão perto assim de meu corpo dessa maneira em que me encontro! _- Albafica não consegue evitar de pensar sobre isso. - Pensei que já estivesse acostumado... afinal, você vive no inferno. - o santo estava completamente constrangido, mas continuava a manter a imagem de forte, orgulhoso e inabalável.

Minos o fitava tranquilamente, demonstrando uma grande paciência.

- Albafica, se quisesse sentir cheiro de morte, não me daria ao trabalho de ir buscá-lo. Muito menos, me preocuparia em pedir ao meu senhor que te ressuscitasse. Além do mais, escravos é o que não me falta aqui. Mas você é o único entre eles que está vivo e há uma razão para isso. Quero sentir seu perfume, o mesmo perfume venenoso que seu sangue exala e que me impregnou, tomando minha vida. Portanto, irás tomar um banho! - Minos explica calmamente ao cavaleiro e adquire um tom conclusivo ao dizer a última frase, enquanto dava seu sorriso debochado.

- Minos, nunca entenderei que tipo de pessoa é você... Mas eu já disse, não serei seu escravo! Prefiro voltar ao cocytos do que servir alguém como você. – fala, determinado. Mas é perceptível que algo o incomoda.

- Você não tem escolha. Não o devolverei ao cocytos, a menos que assim eu deseje. - Minos se abaixa, levando sua mão até o elo que prende a corrente ao chão, enquanto tira uma chave de seu bolso e abre o cadeado, soltando a corrente que apenas prende as mãos de Albafica. - Vamos! - puxa a corrente, dando um tranco, fazendo com que Albafica perca seu equilíbrio e cambaleie um pouco.

- Minos, se quiser prosseguir com isso, me transformarei em um estorvo para você.

- Albafica, estou sendo educado e cortês, mas você me conhece o suficiente para saber a que ponto posso chegar... portanto, se não quiser que eu o agarre e leve até o banheiro à força, venha com suas próprias pernas e pare de reclamar. Minha paciência tem limites e está quase no fim! - Minos havia parado um pouco a frente, se mantendo de costas para o cavaleiro.

Albafica não se sentia nada confortável em ficar nu na frente do juiz. Isso era extremamente constrangedor e humilhante. Fazia com que ele se sentisse completamente indefeso e, na realidade, Minos tinha razão. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

- Irei, mas não porque está me pedindo, mas sim, por que não me sinto bem com essa sujeira de morte que está em meu corpo. - fala para si mesmo, tentando manter um pouco do seu orgulho.

- Hunf... orgulhoso, como sempre... - Minos sorri, pretensioso.

O quarto de Minos era gigantesco, algo digno de um rei. Lembrava muito os palácios antigos. Albafica pôde ver cada detalhe quando, inexplicavelmente, várias velas se acenderam ao mesmo tempo, iluminando todo o ambiente. O chão era de puro granito escuro e as paredes, de mármore carrara. Existiam vários móveis antigos, de muito bom gosto, feitos de carvalho. Vários objetos adornavam o local: castiçais e candelabros, vasos de porcelana e cristal, vários quadros com paisagens estonteantes. Um dos quadros, em especial o maior, retratava um grande castelo da época antiga, todo adornado com minotauros nos batentes dos telhados. Este ficava acima da cabeceira da grande cama de casal, que também era de carvalho, toda entalhada a mão. Havia também, várias cortinas decorativas na cor vermelho-sangue, com detalhes dourados em suas bordas. Atrás de uma dessas cortinas estava o banheiro, que mais parecia uma casa de banho da antiga Roma.

- Bom gosto... não é a toa que és a estrela celeste da nobreza. - Albafica diz num tom de deboche, olhando ao redor.

Minos olha de canto para o cavaleiro, um pouco incomodado com o comentário.

- Antes de ser um dos três juízes do inferno, eu vivi na terra, Albafica. Era um rei poderoso e sempre vivi no luxo. Isso aqui, perto do que eu tinha, não é nada.

Quando adentram o banheiro, Albafica pode ver o grande caldarium, parecido com o local onde Saga se banhava, porém muito mais pomposo. Diferente do quarto, aquele local não tinha granito no chão, e sim, um grande jardim, revestido de grama japonesa e ccom uma variedade enorme de plantas decorativas. Nas paredes havia muitos símbolos desenhados, figuras espetaculares, que pareciam estar vivas e que sairiam dali a qualquer momento. Mas o que, com certeza, chama mais a atenção é o grande griffon, que toma conta de toda a majestosa parede do outro lado do recinto. Abaixo dele havia uma fonte natural de água fria, uma pequena queda d'água, onde os pés do griffon repousavam. Havia outros desenhos, que contavam a história da civilização minóica, da ascensão à derrocada do rei de Creta. A água cristalina era quente, fazendo com que uma névoa sutil pairasse sobre o caldarium, uma gigantesca banheira que mais parecia uma grande piscina.

Albafica se mantém parado. Não diz mais uma palavra, apenas observando o local para tentar distrair sua mente. Está muito constrangido e se sente "impuro", não está nada animado com aquela situação. Leva as mãos aos cabelos, alisando-os com certo cuidado.

Minos se vira para Albafica e, fitando-o nos olhos, fala num tom sarcástico e um pouco irritadiço.

- O que está esperando? Quer que eu lhe dê banho também?

- Hunf... - Albafica se encolhe um pouco, escondendo suas genitálias com as mãos. Está completamente rubro e não consegue esconder sua vergonha.

Minos solta a corrente no chão e o fita, aguardando por alguns minutos. Mas ao perceber que o jovem não se movia, o pega pelo braço e o leva com certa violência até a borda do luxuoso caldarium. Então, o joga na água, sem qualquer cerimônia.

O santo de Atena cai na água, completamente desajeitado, se levantando rapidamente e passando as mãos nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, enquanto olha revoltado para Minos. Quando o cavaleiro fica em pé, a água fica na altura de seu tórax.

Minos caminha até uma estante e pega algumas coisas, jogando-as em cima de Albafica.

- Pegue! Use isso. - joga sais de banho, esponja e outro pote, com um tipo de shampoo artesanal, algo fino. O juiz cruza os braços, observando impassivo o cavaleiro.

Albafica pega os itens com cuidado e caminha até a borda, colocando-os lá.

- Vai ficar aí me olhando? – pergunta, constrangido.

- Para falar a verdade, não. - Minos responde, num tom seco e desinteressado.

- Melhor... - Albafica suspira aliviado e começa a preparar a esponja para o banho.

Sem qualquer cerimônia, Minos desabotoa a vestimenta, deixando que a mesma escorregue sobre seu corpo e vá ao chão. Fica apenas de calça, que também não demora muito a sair de seu corpo e ser jogada em cima de algum móvel, junto com a cueca.

- O-o que? - Albafica para o que está fazendo e observa, atônito, Minos se despindo. O corpo do juiz era escultural. Seus músculos atléticos e bem definidos davam um toque elegante ao seu corpo esbelto. O cavaleiro, completamente rubro, desvia o olhar. - Você não pretende...? – pergunta, constrangido.

O espectro não dá a mínima para a reação de Albafica. Caminha calmamente até as escadas de mármore que levavam ao fundo do caldarium e mergulha, se afastando um pouco por baixo d'água. Ao se levantar, Minos joga seu cabelo para trás. Ele não precisava se esforçar em nada para ser sensual, já o era por si só.

Albafica estava muito envergonhado com aquela situação. Sempre viveu isolado e tomar banho com outra pessoa era algo que nunca passaria por sua cabeça. Tenta não olhar para o juiz, prestando atenção na esponja que estava preparando. Começa a ensaboar delicadamente seu corpo, como se acariciasse uma seda. Vira-se de costas para o espectro, tentando relaxar. Tenta esquecer o que está havendo, esvaziando sua mente.

Minos não estava nem um pouco incomodado com a presença de Albafica. Encarava aquele banho com muita naturalidade, mas ao passar a mão em seu rosto, tirando o excesso de água que escorria de seus cabelos, ficou paralisado, observando minuciosamente cada movimento que o cavaleiro fazia. Na claridade que a água refletia, aumentando ainda mais a iluminação das tochas e candelabros, era possível ver claramente que a pele do espectro estava completamente vermelha, ele estava ardendo em febre.

- Hum... - Minos solta um gemido involuntário, pois seu corpo lhe dizia que a água estava um pouco fria, quando na realidade, ela estava bem quente.

Albafica larga a esponja sobre a borda e, num lento e calmo mergulho, se enxágua, pegando o "shampoo" e aplicando em seu cabelo. Com movimentos leves, cuidadosos e calmos, alisava suas longas madeixas azuis. Apesar de tentar, não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que aconteceu até ali e se indagar o que aconteceria dali para frente.

Minos permanecia imóvel, com os braços cruzados de frio, apenas observando e analisando cada gesto do cavaleiro. A respiração de Minos, gradativamente, se torna mais intensa. Logo ele está ofegante, sua cabeça lateja, seu corpo treme e está completamente dolorido. A febre havia subido mais ainda devido àquela água quente. Mesmo assim, não consegue desgrudar os olhos de Albafica, enquanto delira devido à febre.

Enquanto isso, Albafica está perdido em seus pensamentos, esquecendo-se da presença do espectro e continua a alisar seus cabelos.

Minos está completamente perdido nos movimentos do pisciano, como que hipnotizado. A febre o havia deixado em estado de transe, onde ele apenas via Albafica a sua frente. A reação de seu organismo ao veneno era horrível, mas Minos não sentia mais nada, desde quando se concentrou no rapaz.

O cavaleiro enxágua lentamente os cabelos. Não tinha pressa alguma em sair dali, afinal, poderia ser o último momento de paz que teria. Terminando seu banho, volta a fitar Minos e, constrangido, esconde novamente suas genitálias, tentando manter-se calmo, enquanto fala num tom sereno, como nunca havia falado antes com o espectro.

- Preciso de toalhas... - a voz de Albafica faz Minos acordar de seu transe.

- O que? - o espectro pergunta, confuso.

- Toalhas! - Albafica engrossa o tom de voz.

O juiz suspira, voltando a realidade. Fecha os olhos, abaixando um pouco a cabeça de forma pretensiosa.

- Tem várias, escolha! - ergue a mão direita com a palma para cima, apontando para onde havia várias toalhas penduradas em ganchinhos. - Eu... preciso de um banho gelado... - fala para si mesmo, enquanto "nada" até a borda oposta. A dor em seu corpo estava insuportável. A febre era alta demais e sua cabeça parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Minos mal conseguia raciocinar. Ele sai do caldarium, se dirigindo à queda d'água natural, que ficava abaixo do grande griffon desenhado na enorme parede de granito bruto. A água que saía de lá era gélida e quando Minos, literalmente, se tacou debaixo dela, soltou um gemido alto de dor e frio.

Albafica sai do caldarium, caminhando pelas escadas. Vai até as toalhas, seca-se superficialmente e enrola a toalha em sua cintura. Com outra toalha, seca seus cabelos.

- Onde encontro roupas? - fala um pouco alto para que Minos escute do outro lado do recinto.

Minos demora um bom tempo para responder, apenas se concentrando em tentar abaixar sua febre. Ele pega o shampoo que havia ali perto e passa nos cabelos, massageando-os com cuidado. Na realidade, estava louco para sair daquela água gelada, que chegava a lhe dar dor nos ossos. Mas sabia que precisava daquilo para abaixar a febre. Depois que enxaguou seus cabelos rapidamente, ele se esfrega com a esponja cheia de sais de banho e volta para debaixo d'água, onde fica mais um bom tempo. Quando se sente melhor, o juiz decide sair dali, indo em direção a Albafica. Sacode sua cabeça, fazendo o excesso de água voar. Sua franja picotada volta a se ouriçar, cobrindo seus olhos.

- Você ouviu o que eu falei? - Albafica pergunta, impaciente.

Minos apenas fita o cavaleiro, permanecendo calado. Passa direto por ele, indo até onde está pendurado seu roupão de banho e o veste. Depois disso, caminha vagarosamente, em direção ao quarto, indo até seu armário, onde pega uma peça de roupa bem básica: cueca, camiseta branca e short preto. Os veste.

Albafica caminha até onde outrora estava deitado e, por alguns minutos, cruza os braços impaciente. Leva as mãos aos cabelos, desembaraçando-os com os dedos.

Minos pega uma escova e começa a desembaraçar delicadamante suas madeixas, que ainda pingam de tanta água.

- Sabe, Albafica... - o fita, enquanto penteia os cabelos. - Você realmente não percebeu a situação em que se encontra. Nesse caso, terei que mostrar-lhe o seu lugar. - o juiz continua falando num tom muito baixo, chega a ser uma voz doce e delicada.

- Já disse Minos, se continuar a me manter em cativeiro, me transformarei em um grande estorvo para você. - Albafica dá um sorriso maldoso enquanto fala.

Minos sorri diabolicamente e coloca a escova sobre a penteadeira, caminhando a passos lentos em sua direção. O espectro para, com o rosto a uns cinco centímetros de Albafica, enquanto este devia o olhar.

- Albafica... eu sei como fazer este seu sorriso orgulhoso e provocante desaparecer em questão de segundos... - diz o espectro, num tom baixo. Aproveitando-se que o pisciano virou seu rosto, aproxima-se de seu ouvido enquanto fala. Logo após, lhe dá uma delicada lambida, em toda a extensão de seu pescoço, fazendo Albafica se arrepiar. - Desmoralizar um homem e destruir seu ego é algo muito fácil para alguém que passou centenas de anos neste lugar... não me subestime, não sou juiz do submundo a troco de nada! - volta a sussurrar no ouvido do cavaleiro.

- Você me causa nojo! - Albafica fala, demonstrando todo o asco que tem do espectro, enquanto dá alguns passos pra trás

- Hum... parece que começou a entender, afinal. - Minos sorri, sarcasticamente.

- Não me toques nunca mais! - Albafica retruca, num tom de voz seco e raivoso.

- Receio que isso não será possível... - rapidamente, Minos o envolve com o braço em sua cintura, enquanto a outra mão vai à sua nuca, puxando-o com certa violência e o beijando a força.

Albafica se assusta com o ato do espectro. Seu corpo estremece e fica totalmente paralisado, em meio ao susto e surpresa. Ele não consegue mexer um músculo, tamanho o choque emocional que levou. Minos parecia beijar algo sem vida, vazio.

O juiz continua beijando-o intensamente, apertando seu corpo contra si. Continua a devorar os lábios de Albafica com muita intensidade, sem se importar com a reação do cavaleiro. Ele alisa o corpo do rapaz com cuidado. Seu toque é leve e delicado.

Finalmente, o pisciano demonstra alguma reação, quando desesperadamente, começa a empurrar Minos. Mas o espectro não recua nem um milímetro. Albafica está fraco, devido às algemas que o selam. O juiz, embora esteja muito febril e com fortes dores, ainda tem força suficiente para subjugá-lo.

O pisciano está desesperando. Era horrível sentir Minos o tomando para si daquela forma. Algo que ele jamais poderia imaginar, pois até então, ninguém nunca o havia tocado. Depois de muito lutar para tentar se afastar, Albafica percebe que nada do que faça irá adiantar. Está tremendo de medo, como um pequeno coelho encurralado pelo leão.

Ao sentir Albafica trêmulo, Minos se afasta um pouco, fitando-o com sensualidade. Embora o beijo tenha sido um pouco violento, ele tomou cuidado para não machucá-lo, afinal, não queria que Albafica tivesse seus lábios inchados, o que macularia sua beleza.

- Percebes agora, Albafica? A sua condição perante a mim? - permanece fitando os olhos do cavaleiro com muita serenidade, enquanto fala num tom baixo e gentil.

Albafica estava completamente ofegante e trêmulo. Seus olhos azuis se encontravam arregalados. Ele estava em choque e não conseguia falar nada.

Minos dá um riso baixinho de satisfação ao ver o estado emocional do rapaz. Não demora a se afastar, pegando a corrente e prendendo-a novamente no elo chumbado no chão. Ao se levantar, volta a fitar Albafica de forma inexpressiva.

- Mas eu não quero isso... tomá-lo a força não me satisfaria. - fala num tom sério.

Albafica cospe no chão, encarando Minos com uma expressão feroz.

- Como ousa fazer isso comigo?

- Hum... você está muito provocante com esse olhar selvagem e seu tom de voz arredio meu caro... será isso um "convite" para ir além? - Minos fala calmamente, num tom irônico e com um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto o tira de cima a baixo, como se o devorasse com seu olhar.

- Pare! - o pisciano grita, desesperado e completamente rubro de vergonha.

- E por que eu o faria? - Minos está se divertindo com o desespero do cavaleiro.

- Não sabe o asco que senti quando seus lábios se juntaram aos meus... prefiro a morte, o cocytos, qualquer coisa do que ser totalmente seu! - Albafica não consegue mais controlar todo o ódio e revolta que está sentindo e continua gritando.

- Hum... você descrevendo deste jeito tão poético... me dá a entender que gostou! - o juiz dá uma risadinha debochada. Na verdade, Minos não está se aguentando em pé. Sua febre, seus espasmos e sua enxaqueca haviam lhe deixado no limite. Ele apenas estava brincando com o cavaleiro, se divertindo um pouco, para distrair sua mente do sofrimento que lhe aflige.

Albafica não aguenta mais toda aquela humilhação. Cai de joelhos, olhando para baixo.

- Por que isso? Por que esse sofrimento foi destinado a mim? - bate com as duas mãos no chão, com toda sua raiva. Acaba machucando-as, soltando um gemido baixo e encolhendo-as para perto de si.

- Meu caro, se você se comportar, eu não terei que fazer isso... eu acho... - apenas para mexer ainda mais com o emocional do cavaleiro, Minos finge estar pensando se deve ou não fazer. - Não... com certeza, não o farei sem um bom motivo. - volta a fitar Albafica, com ar de superioridade. - Mas se não souber o seu lugar, serei obrigado a lhe mostrar... e da próxima vez, não serei tão gentil. Eu sou um bom senhor, Albafica. Mesmo que não acredites, sempre tratei meus servos com respeito, desde que me obedeçam e cumpram seus deveres.

- Está com frio? - observa o cavaleiro, tirando-o de cima a baixo, percebendo que está ligeiramente arrepiado. Então, vira-se de costas, indo até seu armário. Pega uma veste cinza claro, de seda pura, algo muito bonito e fino. - Tome, vista-se, se sentirá melhor. - se aproxima do pisciano, esticando a mão com a roupa. Inexplicavelmente, Minos se sente mal ao olhar para Albafica amuado daquele jeito. - Prefiro quando está irritado... me diverte mais. Talvez eu deva prosseguir de onde parei, o que acha? – insinua, apenas para provocar Albafica e fazê-lo levantar a cabeça para encará-lo. Vendo que Albafica não se move, Minos abre a túnica, jogando-a sobre seu corpo, fazendo com que o fino e macio tecido escorra pela pele do rapaz.

Minos pensa um pouco chateado:

_- Eu não sou um estuprador... em toda a minha existência, eu nunca fiz isso. Nunca precisei fazer, sempre tive todas as mulheres e homens que eu quis... mas eu sei o quanto isso apavora qualquer um. Com toda a certeza o deixou desesperado. Que mau juízo este homem tem de mim..._

- Você é desprezível, Minos! Ninguém conseguiria viver ao seu lado. - Albafica se mantém ajoelhado, sem forças, olhando para o chão. - Prefiro ser devorado por uma fera a me deitar com você... – completa, com um tom totalmente frio.

O espectro ignora completamente as palavras de Albafica. Se agaicha a sua frente, pegando gentilmente as mãos do cavaleiro e examinando-as com cuidado.

- Você machucou as mãos... está doendo muito? - ainda fitando as mãos de Albafica, enquanto as examina minuciosamente. Fala com delicadeza. - Não tens mais seu cosmo, Albafica. Não deveria socar o chão deste jeito... espero que não tenha quebrado. – balbucia, preocupado. As mãos de Minos estão queimando, de tão quentes.

Albafica puxa as mãos com certa violência. Não fala uma palavra sequer, apenas continua com seu olhar vazio e sem vida.

- Hum... vejamos... - Minos não dava a mínima para as reações do cavaleiro. Levanta-se, indo novamente ao seu armário. Pega um pote transparente, que contém uma pasta de coloração esverdeada e duas ataduras. Volta ao mesmo local, se agaichando na frente do cavaleiro. - Dê-me a mão. - fala num tom severo, mas brando.

Albafica continua imóvel. Seus cabelos haviam coberto seu rosto.

- Saia de perto de mim! - murmura. Por mais que jurasse e tentasse, estava se sentindo um lixo, pisoteado e com o orgulho feito em pedacinhos.

- Se não me der sua mão, serei obrigado a agir com brutalidade, Albafica. Eu... não quero isso. - torce os lábios.

- Não quer? Seu desejo é me ver sofrer! Por isso você me trouxe aqui. - o cavaleiro reage, revoltado.

Minos dá um pequeno e curto sorriso.

- De fato, me divirto bastante com você... há tempos não me divertia assim. Mas não pretendo machucar seu corpo, se é isso que está pensando. Já fiz isso antes e perdeu a graça. Do contrário, já teria perdido a paciência há muito tempo e lhe quebrado alguns ossos. Mas já fiz isso antes e perdeu a graça. E como pode ver, quero tratar seu ferimento, então, por favor, não me obrigue a agir indelicadamente. - a educação de Minos é exemplar. Até mesmo durante as batalhas, seu linguajar e postura se mantinham.

Ainda com certo receio, Albafica estica as mãos em direção a Minos. O espectro segura uma das mãos com muita delicadeza, alisando levemente a parte machucada, examinando-a.

- Bom... não está quebrada, mas com certeza irá inchar. - suspira levemente, enquanto passa uma boa quantidade do unguento no local, esfregando com cuidado numa pequena massagem. O toque de Minos é macio, chegando a ser carinhoso.

Albafica torce um pouco os lábios e vira ligeiramente o rosto, evitando olhar para o espectro. O toque de Minos mexia com ele. Afinal, desde que seu mestre morreu, ninguém havia se aproximado tanto e ele sentia falta disso.

- Suas mãos são macias e finas... realmente muito delicadas. Como conseguiu mantê-las assim com o treinamento duro a que se submeteu? - Minos indaga num tom baixo, está realmente curioso. Mas as mãos de Minos não são diferentes, possuem a mesma textura e delicadeza. Minos pára de massagear a mão do cavaleiro e a enfaixa cuidadosamente, soltando-a em seguida e pegando a outra mão, fazendo o mesmo.

- Você me odeia porque ainda não engoliu sua derrota? - Albafica pergunta secamente, tentando cutucar a ferida de Minos.

Minos se mantém em silêncio até terminar de tratar a mão de Albafica. Quando termina de enfaixá-la, solta-a e senta-se no chão, com uma perna encolhida, apoiando um braço sobre ela, enquanto a outra permanece no chão, tambem dobrada. Fita o cavaleiro com sofreguidão, mas ele mesmo nem percebe. Ele suspira profundamente e pensa um pouco, antes de começar a falar.

- Não! Eu o odeio porque você está em mim. - pega gentilmente a mão do cavaleiro, levando-a até seu pescoço, que está queimando em febre. - Você habita cada célula do meu corpo. Invadiu-me e me tomou. É por isso que eu o odeio! - falando num tom baixo e calmo.

- Rosas têm espinhos. Às vezes esses espinhos penetram tão fundo, que é impossível retirá-los. - Albafica rebate, num tom seco e frio.

- Então, Albafica, eu também me tornarei uma rosa e cravarei meus espinhos em sua alma, até que não possas mais retirá-los. E então, serás como eu... marcado para toda a eternidade.

- Minos... - Albafica não tem mais palavras para debater com Minos. O que acabara de escutar era algo profundo. Aquela declaração de ódio eterno havia mexido com ele.

Minos se levanta, distanciando-se e guardando o pote. Dá mais uma olhada para o cavaleiro e deita-se, enquanto fala:

- Vista-se, tenho certeza que esta roupa lhe cairá bem. - deita-se de bruços, virado para os pés da enorme cama, cruzando os braços na altura da cabeça e recostando seu queixo sobre eles, enquanto fita o cavaleiro.

Albafica estava imóvel, pensando nas palavras que Minos lhe dissera e tentando achar o significado mais simplista e razoável possível. Ele sequer escuta a ordem de Minos, de tão distante que está sua mente.

- Hunf... me pediu uma roupa e agora fica assim, nu, se exibindo para mim... depois não reclame se eu o tomar a força. – ri, um pouco descontraído, enquanto faz troça do cavaleiro. Ele sabe que isso o despertará, e logo, Albafica se veste rapidamente.

Nem se passam cinco minutos e Minos já está dormindo. Estava exausto devido às dores que o acometem. Não demora muito, o juiz começa a gemer de dor e balbuciar algumas coisas, enquanto rola na cama muito inquieto. A febre estava subindo novamente.

Albafica pode ver as expressões de dor de Minos, que se encolhe esporadicamente, gemendo e colocando as mãos sobre algum local do corpo. Às vezes no abdômen, às vezes no tórax, às vezes na altura do ventre. Os movimentos de Minos são naturalmente delicados e leves. Minos conseguia ser ainda mais sensual enquanto dormia, mesmo estando cheio de dor.

Albafica não demonstra nenhuma compaixão pelo espectro, apesar de uma coisinha lhe incomodar bem lá no fundo. Algo que Albafica não compreende e classifica como "medo". Fita Minos por um bom tempo, depois ajeita-se no chão, fazendo de seus próprios braços, travesseiro. Mesmo deitado, permanecia observando o espectro, que às vezes se revirava na cama, suava frio e tinha a pele avermelhada devido à febre. Ver o espectro naquele estado fazia o pisciano se sentir mal. Então ele fecha os olhos, tentando esquecer-se de tudo, mas estava com um pouco de frio e o chão não era nada confortável. Ele estava muito agitado. Suas dúvidas, seus medos e flashbacks de tudo que ocorreu, não deixam Albafica dormir.

- _Aquele beijo... eu pensei que ele realmente me tomaria a força... - _Albafica sente um calafrio só de lembrar. Aquilo lhe causava pânico. O que não deixava de ser uma ironia, já que durante grande parte de sua vida ele odiou seu sangue, por não poder sentir o toque de alguém. Seus pensamentos voam e tiram o sono do pisciano, que já não tinha muita liberdade para se movimentar e estava de mau jeito. Mas uma curiosidade incomodava Albafica mais que tudo:

- _Por que em determinados momentos ele parece ser tão gentil e carinhoso? Se ele me vê como escravo... por que tratou dos meus ferimentos? E já que quer tanto me humilhar, por que não me tomou? Não é do feitio dele fazer este tipo de coisas a um escravo... aquela febre... será que tem algo a ver com a tal marca que Minos falou? O que está acontecendo com ele, afinal?- _o cavaleiro demorou muito a pegar no sono, até que finalmente foi vencido pelo cansaço.

E foi assim que se passou o primeiro dia da ressurreição de Albafica.


	7. Perigo à Espreita

**"Perigo à espreita"**

Albafica acorda escutando muitos cochichos, som de coisas sendo arrastadas e diversos passos. Abre os olhos assustado, sentando-se rapidamente e fitando as pessoas, que estavam em todos os lugares do recinto. Eram vários homens e mulheres, que limpavam cuidadosamente o local.

- Vamos logo com isso! Há outros cômodos para limpar e vocês sabem como Minos-sama é exigente! Tudo deve estar perfeitamente limpo e organizado em uma hora. - exclama o pequeno espectro, que estava parado na porta.

O espectro carregava uma foice em sua mão direita e era muito feio, chegando a ser engraçado. Era careca, tinha as orelhas um pouco pontudas, bem magro e andava um pouco encurvado. Só falava cochichando e sua voz era estranha.

- Ah... finalmente você acordou! - diz o espectro, voltando seu olhar para o pisciano. - Ande, ande, levante-se logo! Com você aí, os escravos não podem terminar a limpeza. Temos pressa e você está nos atrapalhando! Francamente... não sei porque Minos-sama não o colocou junto com os outros! - diz o pequeno, em tom de indignação.

Albafica, que ainda não havia despertado direito, se levanta um pouco tonto, ainda observando toda aquela agitação à sua volta.

- Onde está Minos? - Albafica pergunta, ainda um pouco confuso.

- Minos-sama para você, escravo! - a voz de outro espectro que adentrava o recinto responde, o que faz albafica virar sua atenção para ele. Era uma criatura mais bisonha e baixa que a primeira. Seus olhos eram esbugalhados, tinha uma boca enorme e pernas arqueadas. Sua armadura o deixava ainda mais bizarro.

- Zelos de Frog, o que faz aqui? Você sabe o quanto Minos-sama não te suporta, então, por favor... - quando o primeiro espectro ia colocar Zelos para fora dos aposentos, é interrompido por Byako.

- Markino, onde Minos-sama está? Ele não se encontra na sala do julgamento e Lune-sama pediu para que eu trouxesse alguns documentos para que ele assinasse. - Byako explica, parado na porta.

- Isso aqui está virando uma zona! Vocês sabem muito bem que Minos-sama não gosta que invadam seus aposentos dessa maneira! Somente eu tenho permissão de trazer os escravos para fazer a faxina, e só!- diz Markino, que estava completamente estressado, já imaginando o castigo que receberia se Minos ou Lune, principalmente Lune, vissem aquela invasão. - Ele está em seu escritório particular, Byako. E você, Frog, o que quer aqui? Sabe muito bem o que Minos-sama fará se te vires nos aposentos dele!

- Eu, Zelos de Frog, a estrela terrestre bizarra, trago notícias de Rhadamanthys sama! - diz o espectro, tirando de dentro de sua surplice uma carta selada, com o simbolo de Wyvern. Zelos demonstra todo o seu ego inflado e prepotência, olhando para Markino, como se fosse inferior. - E irei entregar pessoalmente esta carta a Minos-sama, portanto... - quando ia prosseguir, Byako arranca facilmente a carta da mão de Zelos e levanta a mão com a carta, enquanto o espectro fica pulando e tentando pegá-la de volta. - Ei! Me devolva isso! Devolva! Aahhhhh!

- Zelos, você sabe muito bem que Minos-sama o odeia. Se for até ele, corre o risco de acontecer o mesmo que houve da outra vez... por acaso você quer ter seus ossos partidos novamente? Quando vai aprender a se colocar em seu lugar? Agora dê o fora daqui, antes que Minos-sama escute sua voz! - Byako suspira, desanimado. Ele, assim como todos os outros espectros, odeia Frog.

- Isso mesmo! Você já fez o que devia fazer, agora saia daqui! - Markino completa, num tom rude. - não sei como Rhadamanthys-sama te suporta...

- Vocês só fazem isso porque Rhadamanthys-sama não está aqui, vão ver só uma coisa quando ele souber! - Zelos fala, enquanto se retira indignado.

Albafica, que observava tudo, não pôde deixar de rir baixinho, levando a mão à boca. Aquela cena era realmente hilária, pois ele nunca imaginaria algo semelhante vindo de espectros. Esta situação fez com que o cavaleiro esquecesse suas condições. Markino e Byako se entreolharam e depois fitaram Albafica, sem entender a reação do jovem, que estava parado em pé no mesmo lugar onde permanecia agrilhoado. Albafica, por sua vez, calou-se imediatamente ao perceber que era observado.

- Eh... eu vou avisar que você está aqui, Byako. - Markino já estava caminhando na direção do escritório, quando Byako o segura pelo ombro.

- Não é necessário. Hoje cedo, Minos-sama ordenou que eu fosse diretamente à sua presença e Lune-sama aproveitou para me passar a papelada. – diz, enquanto se dirige ao aposento, batendo na porta e logo entrando. - Minos-sama... com sua licença.

- Entre! Acharam o maldito? - Albafica pôde escutar a indagação em tom sério de Minos à Byako .

- Ainda não senhor, nós estamos... - Minos pôde ser visto, sentado diante de uma grande mesa cheia de pastas e papéis, ao fundo do grande cômodo. Logo, Byako fechou a porta atrás de si e a trancou, impossibilitando que o pisciano escutasse o restante da conversa. Na realidade, ele não tinha interesse algum em escutar e não se importou.

Os escravos continuaram a limpeza e o dourado apenas observava tudo, sem saber o que fazer nem onde parar, pois a todo o momento o tiravam de um lugar para o outro, enquanto enceravam o chão. Isso era incômodo, pois as correntes que o prendiam ao elo não eram muito compridas.

Outro espectro chega na porta, batendo.

- Markino, Lune-sama exige sua presença de imediato! - diz o espectro, que quando vê Albafica, estreita seus olhos, que adquirem um brilho estranho.

- Hum... mas não posso deixar os escravos sozinhos no momento.. - Markino leva a mão à sua careca chata, coçando-a, enquanto pensa que se demorar a atender Lune, com certeza será punido. - Mas se não atender logo, Lune-sama...

- Não se preocupe, Markino. Eu tomarei conta de tudo, pode ir. - interrompe. O espectro fitava Albafica de maneira estranha, com um sorriso malicioso e medonho, que faz o pisciano ter calafrios e virar-se de costas, fingindo se distrair com a vista da janela.

- Verdade? Faria isso por mim? - Markino questiona, sem entender a boa vontade do espectro, mas se alegrando em ver que alguém, finalmente, lhe faz uma gentileza. - Eu fico muito grato! Com licença. - Markino se retira rapidamente, ainda agradecendo seu "companheiro" de armas. - Muito obrigado, obrigado mesmo... volto assim que puder!

- Não se preocupe, cuidarei de tudo na sua ausência, Markino. Minos-sama nem dará por sua falta. - diz o espectro, num tom pretensioso, enquanto dá um sorriso maléfico e cheio de más intenções. - Vocês! Vão limpar o banheiro! Não há mais nada a se fazer neste local. - ordena aos escravos, que logo se retiram para o banheiro.

Agora o espectro conseguiu o que queria: ficar sozinho com Albafica. O que faz com que o cavaleiro sinta um frio na espinha.

Mesmo de costas, Albafica pode sentir o olhar malicioso do espectro e saber exatamente quais são suas intenções, que são claras e transparentes como a água. É algo perturbador, que o faz estremecer. Quando percebe que o homem se aproxima vagarosamente, Albafica entra em pânico, pois sabe perfeitamente o que ele pretende fazer.

_"O que vou fazer agora? Estou completamente indefeso..." _- os pensamentos de Albafica se tornam confusos e em uma fração de segundos, várias coisas lhe vêm à mente. - _"O que vou fazer? Preciso me acalmar, não consigo pensar! Isso, meu sangue é venenoso! Se ele me tocar, irá morrer..._- tentando se sentir mais seguro, mas logo lembra-se de que Minos tivera contato físico e nada aconteceu. -_ Mas, Minos me beijou e nada aconteceu com ele! Meu sangue, será que não tem mais veneno? Eu não sou mais venenoso? Que ironia, sempre odiei meu sangue pelo veneno que carregava e agora, quando mais preciso...! E agora, o que eu faço? Minos! Mas, Minos não se importa comigo, ele quer me ver sofrer! Minos!"_ - em meio ao desespero, Minos é a única solução que lhe vêm à cabeça. Mesmo que saiba que o juiz nunca o ajudaria, era sua única esperança.

O santo de Atena sente o espectro segurar firmemente uma mecha de seus cabelos e não se agüenta, virando-se rapidamente e gritando, enquanto dá um tapa na mão do espectro, afastando-a:

- Não toque em mim, maldito! - Albafica o fita com ódio e desespero, completamente ofegante e trêmulo.

- Ora ora... a flor mostrando seus espinhos... - o espectro responde sarcasticamente, o tirando de cima abaixo e o devorando com os olhos. - Vamos ver... se consegue me ferir com eles. - dá um sorriso maléfico e baixo.

A porta do escritório se abre e, em questão de segundos, o espectro havia sumido da frente de Albafica, aparecendo na porta, de braços cruzados, fitando os empregados, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que faz com que o cavaleiro fique confuso e ainda mais assustado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - pergunta Byako, que escutara o grito de Albafica, juntamente com Minos, e se adiantou para verificar a situação.

- Byako, o que está havendo? - indaga Minos, ainda sentado atrás da grande mesa do escritório.

- Não houve nada Byako, apenas este louco gritando comigo. Não entendi nada. - mente o espectro, se fingindo de desentendido.

Byako fita o pisciano, verificando seu estado, e volta a fitar o espectro.

- Não se preocupe Minos-sama. Não é nada com que precise se preocupar, eu cuidarei disso. - Byako fecha a porta atrás de si e se aproxima do homem, estreitando seu olhar. - O que fez a ele?

- Eu já disse, eu não fiz nada! Este idiota gritou só porque me aproximei dele. - o espectro encara Byako com rancor, fingindo-se ofendido. – Por que não pergunta a ele então, já que não acredita em mim? – e vira-se para Albafica. - Ei! Eu te fiz alguma coisa, maldito?

O cavaleiro não conseguia raciocinar direito. Nunca, em toda sua vida, havia sentido tanto medo de alguém. Nem mesmo de Minos. Albafica não sabe o que dizer e apenas permanece calado, tentando se acalmar, enquanto fita o espectro.

_"O que eu faço? O que eu digo? Talvez se Minos souber disso... não! Com certeza, ele iria se utilizar disso para me humilhar! Não direi nada, não posso dizer... preciso me acalmar, ele não pode me ver nesse estado." _- Albafica ainda estava ofegante e trêmulo de pânico.

- O que houve aqui? Ele te machucou? - Byako questiona Albafica, que permanece paralisado. – Vamos, diga!

O jovem, que ainda não conseguiu tirar os olhos do espectro, apenas balança a cabeça negativamente, pois não consegue dizer uma só palavra.

- E você? O que faz aqui? Sabe muito bem que Minos-sama não gosta de ninguém em seus aposentos. - Byako fala, voltando-se para o espectro.

- Lune-sama mandou chamar Markino com urgência. Como ele estava supervisionando os escravos e não podia deixá-los sozinhos, eu...

- Então pode se retirar. Eu estou aqui e tomarei conta de tudo. - Byako fala num tom seco, fitando-o, desconfiado.

- Tudo bem... com licença. - o espectro se retira contrariado, mas Byako é o segundo em comando na ausência de Griffon e ele tinha que acatar. Acima de Byako, havia apenas Lune e o próprio Minos.

Byako permanece olhando, completamente confuso e desconfiado, para o cavaleiro, imaginando o que foi que o deixou tão aterrorizado.

_"Este homem... o que o deixou neste estado? É como se ele tivesse visto o próprio Hades-sama em sua frente... ele é um guerreiro, um santo de Atena. Não ficaria desse jeito apenas por um espectro de nível tão baixo. Será que Minos-sama deu algum tipo de droga a ele? Mas isso não é do feitio de meu senhor..." _– pensa, intrigado.

- O que deu em você? - Byako dá alguns passos na direção de Albafica, que, abruptamente, dá um passo pra trás em reflexo, enquanto o fita amedrontado. Confuso, o espectro pára onde está. - Acalme-se, não vou lhe fazer mal. - Byako coloca as duas mãos espalmadas à sua frente e volta a tentar se aproximar, mas o rapaz dá mais um passo pra trás, levando um tranco da corrente que se esticou. Assim, o espectro desiste de se aproximar e espera até que Markino volte. Logo, volta ao escritório do juiz.

Não demorou mais de uma hora para que todos se retirassem e Albafica ficasse finalmente sozinho. O local estava brilhando de tão limpo e o cheiro era bem agradável. O cavaleiro fitava o horizonte bem mais calmo, embora estivesse um pouco traumatizado. Estava fragilizado e várias coisas vinham em sua mente, ainda confusa. Ele não queria nem pensar no que teria acontecido se Byako não tivesse aparecido. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

_"- Estou completamente indefeso, a mercê deles. A qualquer hora, qualquer um pode me fazer algo de ruim... como posso me libertar disso? Será que um dia conseguirei sair daqui? O que Minos quer de mim, afinal? Até onde ele pretende levar essa história? Nunca imaginei ter de passar por algo semelhante. Também não acredito que um espectro tão fraco conseguiu me deixar naquele estado. Nem Minos me deixou assim! Mesmo com todas as ameaças que me fez, mesmo quando me beijou a força..." _- várias coisas lhe vinham à cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Indagações e afirmações enchiam a mente do pisciano.- _"Por que não senti o mesmo medo quando Minos me ameaçou? Griffon é muito mais poderoso, extremamente sádico. Mesmo assim, mesmo sob sua ameaça, não fui tão afetado. O medo que senti dele foi completamente diferente do que senti por aquele espectro. Qual é a diferença? O que está havendo comigo, afinal?" _- Albafica trinca os dentes, colocando suas duas mãos na cabeça, se ajoelhando no chão e encolhendo-se, enquanto seus olhos se enchem d'água. O jovem desaba em prantos. Chora até se acalmar e nem percebe o tempo passar. Nem teria como perceber, visto que no inferno não existe dia ou noite, o céu possui sempre o mesmo tom púrpura, escuro e sombrio.


	8. Mágoas Passadas

**"Mágoas passadas"**

Já havia se passado horas e, já mais calmo, Albafica se encontrava sentado no chão, contemplando o recinto com certa admiração. Agora que se encontrava só e tinha um pouco de "paz", admirava todo o ambiente, que era realmente majestoso e com a limpeza, o lugar parecia mais belo e agradável. O perfume de limpeza o fazia relaxar. Não que antes o local estivesse "sujo", mas devido a tudo que aconteceu, o cavaleiro nem reparou em toda aquela grandiosidade e beleza. Além do mais, ele estava buscando algo para se distrair e apaziguar seu espírito, que ainda estava agitado.

A porta do escritório se abre, interrompendo a divagação de Albafica, que rapidamente volta a atenção em sua direção. Byako sai do escritório, fitando-o serenamente. Num impulso, o cavaleiro levanta a cabeça e acirra os punhos, mas logo se acalma, relaxando um pouco ao ver que se tratava do espectro de Necromancer. O espectro se aproxima lentamente, de forma cautelosa, pois não sabe qual reação o pisciano terá. Pára próximo a Albafica, com a mão no queixo, analisando o pisciano, que permanece imóvel. Byako ainda está intrigado com o comportamento estranho que o cavaleiro tivera mais cedo.

- Minos ordenou que eu cuidasse de ti. - Byako fala um pouco contrariado, num tom baixo e sereno. - Pediu que eu o preparasse para mais tarde.

- Preparar para que? - o jovem pergunta, num tom baixo, mas firme. - _"O que ele pretende desta vez?" _– pensa, temeroso.

- Estou apenas cumprindo ordens. O que Minos-sama pretende fazer não é de minha alçada. Sempre cuidei dos interesses pessoais de meu mestre, pois ele confia em minha discrição e competência. Portanto, por favor, não me cause problemas e apenas faça o que eu lhe pedir. - Byako responde, num tom seco, o fitando serenamente.

- Eu não pisarei em meu orgulho por causa do seu "mestre"! - Albafica responde, num tom frio e seco, voltando à sua postura firme, enquanto levanta a cabeça, fitando o espectro com seu olhar indomável e arredio.

- Hunf, não seja soberbo. Se alguém aqui está "pisando" em seu orgulho, sou eu. Me rebaixar a cuidar de um dos cavaleiros que me levaram à morte é, no mínimo, ultrajante! Se eu o faço, é por lealdade a Minos-sama, pois por mim, você nem teria saído do Cocytos. - Byako retruca de forma rude, mas mantém o tom de voz baixo e sua expressão séria. - Agora, levante-se! E então, cumprirei minhas ordens e irei embora logo.

Albafica pensa por alguns segundos e depois de um longo suspiro, levanta-se, fitando o espectro e responde num tom sério, mas desanimado:

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Minos-sama ordenou que se banhasse e se trocasse. Ele o quer pronto em, no máximo, uma hora. Eu apenas irei te auxiliar e vigiar, visto que não conhece nada aqui. - Byako pega a chave que Minos lhe entregou e se abaixa, levando suas mãos ao cadeado, abrindo-o. - Vamos, vou levá-lo ao banho. - fala calmamente, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Por favor... eu... gostaria de tomar meu banho sozinho. Não me sinto à vontade com alguém me observando... - enquanto fala, Albafica fecha os olhos levemente, com pesar e vergonha. O banho havia sido uma ótima idéia, pois desde que sentiu o toque daquele espectro nojento, estava se sentindo imundo, mesmo que o maldito apenas tenha segurado seus cabelos. Mas pensar que Byako o vigiaria todo o tempo o deixa temeroso e encabulado, embora o espectro de Necromancer passe certa tranquilidade e confiança.

- Não me importo, desde que não demore. Tem vinte minutos para banhar-se. Se não sair de lá neste tempo, irei buscá-lo. É bom que não tente nenhuma gracinha, pois esperarei aqui. - Byako pára, virando-se para Albafica. Solta a corrente no chão, cruzando os braços e fitando o pisciano, que não demora a ir para o banheiro.

O cavaleiro se despe rapidamente e pega os sais de banho e shampoo, indo ao caldarium. Estava louco para se limpar. Pensava que, talvez depois de um banho, conseguiria se sentir melhor. Durante o banho, o pisciano se perde em suas dúvidas e temores. Estava atormentado com o que viria logo mais.

_"O que Minos pretende fazer comigo agora? Para que ele quer que eu me prepare? A educação que tem comigo, mesmo eu sendo um escravo aos seus olhos... o que significa tudo isso afinal? Tudo aqui é tão estranho... espectros engraçados, outros frios e distantes, outros completamente maléficos, uma variedade contrastante. Esse espectro... Byako, é diferente, me trata com certo "respeito". Será que Minos ordenou que ele me tratasse assim?" _- um flash do ocorrido com o espectro desconhecido vem em sua mente, o fazendo estremecer. – _"Espero que aquele maldito nunca mais apareça aqui. - _trinca os dentes, com ódio e revolta._ - "Até quando conseguirei suportar toda essa humilhação? Faz apenas dois dias que estou aqui e sinto como se fosse uma eternidade."_

Seus pensamentos são subitamente interrompidos quando Byako adentra o local, falando num tom calmo, mas um pouco alto:

- Por que ainda não saiu daí? Ande! Seu tempo acabou. Já se passaram mais de vinte minutos. – o espectro retorna logo para o quarto, sem esperar qualquer resposta do cavaleiro.

Albafica, que havia se encolhido e estava rubro de vergonha, dá um último mergulho, enxaguando o shampoo de seus cabelos e sai do caldarium, indo até as toalhas e se enxugando às pressas, enrolando uma toalha em sua cintura. Ele não queria que o espectro de Necromancer voltasse e o encontrasse nu, fora d'água. Logo, o santo de Atena vai ao quarto e fita Byako, esperando calmamente. O espectro caminha até uma das cortinas que enfeitavam a parede do quarto e a puxa, revelando uma porta.

- Siga-me! - Byako abre a porta, fitando o rapaz.

- Onde pretende me levar? - diz Albafica, apreensivo.

- Minos-sama me deu instruções para vesti-lo adequadamente. Este local é um closet, é aqui que irá se preparar. - Byako explica pacientemente. - Agora venha, não resta muito tempo. - ao terminar de explicar, Byako entra pela porta e Albafica o segue, ainda temeroso. Logo, variadas velas em grandes castiçais presos à parede se acendem sozinhas.

A luz das velas revela várias roupas suntuosas, penduradas cuidadosamente por toda a extensão da parede de lambri. Também havia um armário embutido ao lado da entrada, suas portas eram de carvalho talhadas à mão. No fundo, havia uma grande penteadeira esculpida em marfim. O chão era de tábua corrida, tão brilhoso, que se podia ver o próprio reflexo.

Albafica não consegue deixar de admirar o local. Um sorriso discreto floresce em seu rosto, enquanto ele contempla o lugar com admiração e alívio.

-_ "Apesar de tudo, devo admitir... Minos tem muito bom gosto, algo realmente refinado." _– pensa, enquanto admira todos os detalhes, relaxando.

Byako vai até uma das paredes, tocando peça por peça com zelo.

- Hum... vejamos... tenho certeza que está por aqui... aqui está! - puxa uma peça de roupa longa, de pura seda branca, sem gola e de mangas largas, toda bordada a ouro em suas extremidades e na linha dos botões, que pareciam ser de prata entalhada com brilhantes. - Tome, vista-se! - estica o cabide com a roupa na direção do cavaleiro.

Albafica pega a peça com certo receio, mas por hora, estava bem mais aliviado.

_- "Por que minos faz questão de toda essa cerimônia?"_ - questiona a si mesmo. Aquele tratamento era de fato duvidoso e isso o assustava.

O espectro de Necromancer vai até à sapateira, que ocupava toda a extensão das paredes e ia mais ou menos do chão aos seus joelhos, e puxa uma das inúmeras sandálias que haviam lá. O calçado era de tiras de couro, com várias amarras e detalhes em ouro.

- Aqui está! - nesse momento, pode-se escutar a porta do escritório se abrir e fechar em seguida. - Me parece que Minos-sama já está aqui. - Byako diz, voltando seu olhar para a porta do closet. Mas Minos não aparece. - Ande logo, vista-se. Temos pouco tempo.

- Eu peço licença... - diz Albafica, que está levemente enrubescido.

- Sinto muito, mas não vou incomodar Minos-sama com minha presença. Virarei de costas, portanto, vista-se. - rebate o espectro, virando-se de costas para o jovem. – _"Que cara estranho... nunca vi tanto pudor vindo de um homem. O que ele pensa, afinal? Que vou ficar admirando seu corpo? Hunf!" _– pensa, um pouco indignado, enquanto vai até o armário, o abre e pega uma peça intima, jogando-a para Albafica e voltando a virar-se para o lado oposto ao jovem.

O santo de Atena dá um pequeno sorriso torto e conformado. Na verdade, ele estava apreensivo e tenso, desde que escutou a porta do escritório se abrir. A cada segundo que se aproxima o momento de se encontrar com Minos, suas dúvidas e medos o atormentam ainda mais. Porém, Albafica tenta manter sua respiração compassada e leve, para assim permanecer calmo e esconder suas preocupações e temores. O cavaleiro se veste cuidadosamente, observando receoso o espectro, que permanecia virado para o armário.

- Por favor, não demore. - diz Byako, num tom seco e baixo. O espectro está tenso, pois sabe que se atrasou.

- Se seu mestre faz tanta questão disso, ele que aprenda a esperar. - Albafica responde secamente, enquanto termina de se vestir. Pega as sandálias e as calça com delicadeza, apoiando um dos pés sobre a sapateira e depois o outro. Logo depois, se senta calmamente, pegando a escova e penteando delicadamente suas madeixas. Quando termina, se levanta fitando o espectro, que ainda se encontra de costas e demonstra um pouco de nervosismo.

- Estou pronto. - o pisciano fala calmamente ao espectro, que se vira e o analisa com um olhar clínico.

- Ótimo, meu trabalho aqui acabou. Agora vá para o quarto e espere por Minos-sama.

A ordem do espectro deixa Albafica um pouco irritado, mas ele resolve apenas ignorar, pois estava curioso e tbm temeroso, precisava saber o que o aguardava. O espectro já ia se retirar, quando o cavaleiro o segura pelo ombro.

- Espere! Por favor, me diga o que é tudo isto. Por que Minos fez questão que eu me arrumasse? O que ele vai fazer comigo? - esta incerteza havia corroído tanto sua mente, que não se aguentou e resolveu perguntar a Byako, que aos seus olhos, parecia mais civilizado que os outros. E também, se o espectro não dissesse, não havia mais ninguém a perguntar.

O espectro dá um pigarro e responde, no mesmo tom sério de sempre:

- Eu já lhe disse, só cumpro ordens. Minos-sama não me diz suas pretensões e, mesmo que eu soubesse, não diria nada que não fui autorizado a dizer. Com sua licença. - o espectro vira fumaça e desaparece.

- Droga, não sei por que perguntei se já sabia a resposta. - o santo de Atena caminha pensativo em direção ao quarto, em passos lentos e preguiçosos. Ele não faz idéia do que Minos fará e não tem muita pressa em descobrir. Quando passa pela porta, tromba com Minos, que vestia seu roupão de banho e secava seus cabelos com uma toalha, enquanto andava em direção ao closet.

- Desculpa! - fala no reflexo.

- Não, eu que não prestei atenção por onde and... - Minos para de falar subitamente ao tirar a toalha do rosto e olhar para Albafica, que estava bem próximo e ainda apoiava as duas mãos em seu peito. O cavaleiro estava exuberante, seus olhos azuis-escuros e sua pele alva sobressaíam ainda mais com aquela túnica romana branca e dourada.

Por outro lado, Albafica permanecia imóvel e o fitava diretamente nos olhos, sentindo um frio na barriga e se perdendo naquelas belas íris arroxeadas, que o fitavam com espanto.

- Albafica, vo-você... - Minos fica sem palavras e permanece petrificado, fitando Albafica, o que o deixa mais apreensivo e tenso. - Está lindo! – balbucia, quase inaudivelmente.

- Co-como? - o cavaleiro fica perplexo e não acredita no que acaba de escutar. Ganhar um elogio tão sincero de Minos era algo que considerava impossível.

- Eu... é... preciso me arrumar, me dê licença. - Minos segura Albafica gentilmente pelos braços, o rodando consigo para a direção oposta à porta e passa por ela rapidamente, se trancando no closet.

- O que deu nele? - parado de cara pra porta, o cavaleiro pergunta a si mesmo, dando um suspiro desanimado em seguida. - Este homem é tão estranho... uma hora me tortura, outra me elogia. Não sei o que pensar dele. - balbucia.

Não demora muito, Minos sai do closet, já arrumado. Vestia uma túnica de veludo negro sem botões, com bordados em prata em suas extremidades e gola baixa, com uma faixa na cintura, também negra e bordada. Calçava uma sandália de dedo feita de couro, com alguns detalhes prateados e discretos. Estava realmente muito elegante e perfumado, como sempre.

O juiz se sentia bem melhor, a dor de cabeça que o aflige diminuiu um pouco de intensidade, assim como os espasmos se tornaram mais leves e menos constantes. A dor e febre também haviam diminuído. Isso o deixou de bom humor. Ele para próximo a Albafica, que se encontrava de costas, com os braços cruzados, olhando pela janela, e o fita por algum tempo.

- Vamos. - Minos fala num tom baixo, chamando a atenção de Albafica, que estava distraído em pensamentos e, então, se vira em sua direção.

- Não irei a lugar nenhum por minha própria vontade se não me disser o que está acontecendo. - Albafica diz, num tom incisivo.

- O que quer saber? - Griffon vira os olhos e responde, após um longo suspiro, tentando manter a calma e paciência. - Pergunte e, se eu achar que deve saber, responderei. - mantém um tom sereno, cruzando os braços e fitando Albafica diretamente nos olhos.

- Por que mandou que eu me arrumasse desse jeito tão pomposo se me considera apenas um escravo? Para que tudo isso? O que você pretende afinal, Minos? - Albafica pergunta, tentando manter um tom sério e imponente. Mas na verdade, depois das ameaças que ouviu no dia anterior e o trauma do ocorrido com o espectro desconhecido, está com medo da resposta.

- Ah... é isso... - Minos pensa por alguns segundos e torna a falar no mesmo tom paciente de antes. - Albafica, você é meu escravo pessoal, dorme em meus aposentos e estará sempre comigo. Caso não tenha percebido, sou uma pessoa que gosta de higiene, beleza e luxo. Não permitiria que alguém próximo a mim permanecesse mal vestido ou sujo. Respondi sua pergunta agora? – explica, enquanto fita o cavaleiro com serenidade.

- Entendo... foi uma resposta convincente, você tem razão. - o santo de Atena abaixa um pouco a cabeça, ponderando as palavras de Minos, mas logo volta a fitar o juiz com o mesmo olhar indomável de sempre. Embora ainda esteja temeroso, a resposta de Minos o tranquilizou um pouco. - Para onde vai me levar?

- Venha comigo e você verá. - o juiz abre um sorriso pretensioso, mas olha serenamente para Albafica. - Se isso é tudo, vamos. - Minos caminha em direção a outra cortina e a puxa, revelando outra porta.

_"Quantas portas tem neste cômodo? Eu nunca imaginaria que estas cortinas escondessem tantas saídas..."_ - o cavaleiro pensa, intrigado, enquanto segue Minos a passos lentos.

Griffon abre a porta e entra por ela, deixando-a entreaberta. Não demora muito para Albafica segui-lo e abrir a porta.

_"Um jantar?"_ - pensa atônito, enquanto fita a gigantesca mesa da sala de jantar. Havia alguns castiçais sobre ela e toda espécie de comida: grãos, saladas, e carnes. Desde cordeiro, pato com laranja e postas de salmão assados na brasa, a ensopados. Uma variedade enorme de frutas e três tipos de vinho, branco e tinto secos e tinto suave. O cheiro da comida ia longe e lembrava o pisciano de que não havia comido nada o desde que fora ressuscitado. Mal sabia ele que Minos também estava em jejum desde o ocorrido. A sala era toda decorada com grandes quadros de mosaicos e havia candelabros fixados a parede, dando um ar antigo ao local e criando um clima agradável.

Minos caminha até a cabeceira da mesa e senta-se, fitando Albafica e esperando que se aproxime.

- Sente-se, por favor - o espectro fala em um tom educado e cortês para Albafica, que se aproximava.

- Quem mais virá a este jantar? - Albafica pergunta, preocupado em ter de encarar novamente o tal espectro que o deixou em pânico.

- Ninguém, apenas nós dois. - Minos responde com naturalidade à pergunta que julga estranha.

- Isto parece um banquete para mais de cinquenta pessoas... - Albafica balbucia.

- Bom... eu não sabia que tipo de comida você gosta, então pedi para trazerem um pouco de cada. Agora se sente, por favor, vamos jantar.

- Obrigado, mas não. - Albafica vira o rosto, fechando os olhos. - Com licença.

- Albafica, eu sei que você é orgulhoso, mas isso já é demais. Estou estendendo minha hospitalidade a você e lhe tratando com toda a minha educação e cortesia. Além do mais, desde que voltou à vida você não comeu nada, com certeza está com fome. Vamos, sente-se e procure manter a paz, pelo menos durante a janta. - o tom de voz de Minos era baixo e sereno, nem parecia o espectro que outrora havia lutado com cavaleiro. O cheiro da comida era muito tentador, o que faz o cavaleiro pensar duas vezes na proposta, pois estava com muita fome.

- Como vou saber se você não está armando alguma coisa contra mim? Não confio em você. Nada me garante que não colocou algo nesta comida... - Albafica rebate, completamente desconfiado de tanta gentileza. - _"Manter a paz? Minos está me propondo uma trégua para este jantar? Mas o que ele está pensando? Isso é ilógico! Não vou cair em seus joguinhos." _- o cavaleiro tenta achar um sentido para tudo aquilo, mas não consegue imaginar nada que explique tal atitude.

- Ora, o que eu poderia colocar na comida? Veneno? - o juiz usa um tom sarcástico, enquanto ri baixinho da desconfiança do pisciano. - Ora ora, a rosa venenosa está com medo que eu a envenene... - Minos tenta conter o riso, mas não consegue, o que deixa o cavaleiro um pouco envergonhado e bastante irritado. - Albafica, nem mesmo o veneno de Niobe foi suficiente para deixá-lo tonto... além do mais eu não sou especialista nesse assunto.

- Eu... não sei o que esperar de ti. Além do mais, desde que voltei à vida e perdi meu veneno, não sei mais o que meu corpo pode suportar. Mas não estava me referindo a veneno, pois sei que não tens intenção alguma de me matar. Isso seria muito fácil para você em minhas condições atuais e também seria bom demais para ser verdade.

_- "Perdeu o veneno? O que ele quis dizer com isso? Ele exala veneno de seu corpo! Só o vapor de seu perfume seria suficiente para desmaiar qualquer um que cheire seu pescoço. De onde ele tirou isso afinal?" _- Minos estreita os olhos intrigado, enquanto escuta Albafica terminar de falar.

- Hum... então pensa que pretendo te drogar... entendo. - diz o juiz, que não se aguenta e ri de vez. Mas logo se controla, ainda intrigado com a afirmação absurda do santo de Atena. - Albafica, ponha uma coisa em sua cabeça: seja o que for que eu pretenda fazer com você, faço questão que estejas em plenas faculdades mentais, portanto, jamais o drogaria. Além do mais, acredite ou não, eu tenho princípios, não me rebaixaria a este nível. Mas, se é assim que pensas, escolha o que quer e me sirva com o mesmo. Agora, por favor, vamos jantar. Passei o dia todo trancado naquele escritório e nem tive tempo para comer algo. - Minos está muito calmo e sorridente, não consegue ficar sério depois do que ouviu.

- Está bem, jantarei contigo. - Albafica suspira e se põe a servir Minos com alguns grãos, verduras e salmão. Coloca o prato na frente do juiz e o fita.

O espectro pega a garrafa de vinho branco seco, a abre com muito cuidado e serve as duas taças sobre a mesa. Dá mais um rizinho discreto, sacudindo levemente a cabeça de forma negativa, o fitando de lado. Degusta o vinho, pega o garfo com delicadeza e se põe a comer. Prova um pouco da salada depois do peixe e por final, os grãos. Depois, fita diretamente Albafica que se mantinha parado, observando-o. Sua classe e boa educação impressionam e sua etiqueta é impecável.

- Vamos, sente-se. Ou acha que coloquei algo na cadeira também? - sorri mais uma vez, quase não se aguentando. - Sirva-se, ou pretende esperar que eu termine meu jantar? _"Nunca me diverti tanto com alguém. Embora às vezes me ofenda, é hilário observar o modo como Albafica me vê. Será que todos os servos de Atena nos vêem desse jeito?"_ - Minos pensa, se divertindo.

_- "Afinal de contas, o que Minos está tramando? Por que ele faz questão que eu jante com ele? Aonde quer chegar, afinal?" _- Albafica pensa, enquanto se senta e serve seu prato.

O espectro o observa discretamente e dá um sorriso de satisfação.

- Albafica... - diz o juiz, pegando um lenço e limpando cuidadosamente a boca.

- Minos, se você pretende que eu permaneça nesta mesa, por favor, não diga nada. - Albafica corta Minos num tom frio, voltando a comer. O pisciano era tão refinado quando Minos. Sua educação e etiqueta à mesa não deixavam nada a desejar.

- Hunf... depois eu que sou o rude. - Griffon rebate num tom irônico, ainda sorrindo, depois pega sua taça, beberica o vinho e volta a comer também. O juiz permanece em silêncio, esperando a hora certa para falar, pois está curioso a respeito da história que o pisciano lhe falara.

- Minos, me responda uma coisa com sinceridade... - depois de um bom tempo, Albafica resolve quebrar o silêncio ensurdecedor, dando um sorriso discreto quando essa duvida lhe vêm à mente.

Minos o fita de lado e pára sua refeição, esperando. Pelo sorriso do cavaleiro, com certeza não seria algo digerível.

- Quando viveu na terra, como era a vida de sua esposa ao seu lado? - Albafica fala, enquanto enrola uma folha da salada no garfo, levando-a delicadamente à boca.

Minos abaixa levemente a cabeça e fecha os olhos de forma pretensiosa, respondendo:

- Pasífae tinha tudo que queria. Ela era uma rainha e eu a tratava com todo o carinho e respeito que uma mulher pode ter de um homem. - Minos mantém seu tom de voz inabalável, mas no fundo, aquela pergunta cutucou a sua ferida. O espectro leva um pedaço do peixe à boca, mantendo-se inexpressivo.

- Algum dia você a amou de verdade? - Albafica insiste, enquanto o fita curioso. Ele não consegue imaginar aquele espectro cruel e sádico tendo sentimentos verdadeiros por alguém. Ao mesmo tempo quer provocar algum tipo de reação no juiz.

- Ah... eu a amava. - o juiz responde num tom baixo, pegando o cálice e bebericando o vinho, tentando disfarçar seu abalo. - O que mais quer saber, Albafica? - coloca o cálice na mesa e fita pacientemente o cavaleiro, enquanto leva o lenço à boca. Minos ainda tem febre, dor de cabeça e calafrios. Embora estejam mais amenos, ainda são fortes.

- Isso é tudo... mas é difícil acreditar que o homem que está sentado aqui, um dia foi capaz de amar alguém. Tenho pena dessa mulher, acho que ela teria nojo de se deitar com a pessoa que você se tornou. - Albafica mantém o pequeno sorriso maldoso em seu rosto. Apenas o desfaz quando come mais uma porção de sua salada.

- Me diga Albafica, como descobriu que não é mais venenoso? - mais uma vez leva o cálice à boca, bebendo o líquido, enquanto espera o jovem explicar. Essa pergunta estava martelando a cabeça de Minos desde o início do jantar. Ele estava realmente curioso para saber de onde o pisciano havia tirado tamanha bobagem. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia seu coração latejar por causa da provocação do cavaleiro. Sabia que ele havia feito isso para atingi-lo. Albafica finalmente descobriu seu ponto fraco e enfiou o dedo em sua ferida. Com certeza, o espectro queria dar o troco.

- Foi fácil, você me se aproximou de mim, me tocou, cheirou, lambeu meu pescoço, até mesmo me beijou e continua vivo. Se houvesse veneno em meu corpo, com certeza antes mesmo de me beijar, já estaria morto. - Albafica responde a pergunta tentando ser natural, mas não consegue conter sua vergonha ao lembrar-se desse episódio e enrubesce levemente.

Minos se engasga feio com o vinho que está bebendo e quase bota o líquido para fora, mas consegue se conter, colocando a mão na boca. O engasgo, aos poucos, vira uma gargalhada, o que faz com que o santo de Atena pare de comer e o fite, atônito com sua reação. O juiz demora um bom tempo para conseguir parar de rir. Já estava sentindo dores no abdômen por causa disso, fora os espasmos que, mesmo intensos, não foram o suficiente para fazê-lo parar de rir.

- O que é tão engraçado, Minos? - Albafica pergunta, completamente confuso e um pouco ofendido.

- Não... não é nada... - Griffon tenta responder em meio ao seu acesso de riso. - ...desculpe. – responde, depois que consegue se controlar. - É que não pude deixar de imaginar que, sem querer, eu poderia ter me suicidado. – mente, disfarçando, e o faz bem. Na verdade, Minos ria da ingenuidade do cavaleiro, que sequer percebeu que a febre do espectro era uma reação ao seu veneno. Albafica, por sua vez, também não consegue se conter e ri, imaginando Minos morrendo após lamber seu pescoço.

_"Ele fica ainda mais belo quando ri..."_ - o juiz pensa, com um sorriso discreto, enquanto observa o cavaleiro, que ainda está rindo sozinho, perdido em sua imaginação.

Abruptamente, o riso de Albafica cessa e seu semblante se torna sério e entristecido.

- Minos, não entendo como pôde se rebaixar a este ponto... servir a um deus que quer destruir a terra onde viveu... se tornar um espectro cheio de maldade, um ser que não está vivo nem morto... abrir mão de todos os seus sentimentos só para continuar ostentando este seu luxo e continuar vivendo somente para destruir e torturar as pessoas. Isso é monstruoso. Eu... tenho pena de você. - o pisciano fala tudo que está no seu coração, tudo que pensa em relação à Griffon e que até agora guardou para si. Por outro lado, ao escutar essa sentença, Minos sente um grande aperto em seu coração. O pisciano realmente conseguiu descobrir, mesmo que sem querer, como atingi-lo e provocá-lo e isso desperta toda a revolta e ódio que Minos sente pelo cavaleiro.

_- "Não posso acreditar que ele me considere tão fútil a ponto de servir meu senhor apenas para me manter vivo e ter meus luxos..."_ - o espectro está indignado e completamente ofendido. - _"Quem ele pensa que é para me julgar dessa forma?" _Diga-me, Albafica, como era sua vida no santuário? - pergunta num tom baixo e educado, fingindo não se importar com os insultos do pisciano. Griffon se afasta um pouco da mesa, apoiando seus cotovelos nos braços da cadeira e cruzando as mãos a sua frente. Seu olhar era penetrante, invadia a alma de Albafica sem pedir permissão.

O santo de Atena abaixa um pouco a cabeça e sua franja cai sobre seus olhos, escondendo-os.

- Por que quer saber? – pergunta, num tom baixo.

- Porque, desde a primeira vez que pus os olhos em ti, percebi uma enorme tristeza em seu olhar. Sinceramente, não entendo como alguém que carrega tanta tristeza pode ter tanta força.

- Você não me conhece... - o cavaleiro trinca os dentes. - eu era feliz, tinha pessoas que me admiravam, que gostavam de mim... - o blefe de Albafica foi facilmente notado por minos, afinal, ele sabia muito mais sobre o cavaleiro do que Albafica poderia imaginar.

- Entendo... - Minos fecha os olhos e abaixa a cabeça, apoiando o queixo nas mãos cruzadas a sua frente. - Então, porque tanta tristeza? - volta a fitar o cavaleiro, seriamente. Minos está conduzindo a conversa ao ponto aonde quer chegar. Ele está realmente decidido a mostrar ao pisciano como é "bom" julgar as pessoas sem conhecê-las.

O pisciano fica calado, está se sentindo mal com aquela conversa.

- Não devia mentir Albafica. Você mente muito mal e eu odeio mentiras. - o espectro fala calmamente, usando de toda sua psicologia. - Vamos, eu fui sincero com você, então o mínimo que pode fazer é falar a verdade para mim. - fala calmamente, fitando o pisciano.

Albafica suspira desanimado ao ver que Minos não havia engolido o que falou. Ele teria que dizer a verdade, mas se abrir com alguém, principalmente com seu algoz, não é algo que queria fazer.

- Tente imaginar a vida de uma pessoa que se transformou em algo tão venenoso que não podia conviver com alguém, muito menos tocar uma pessoa ou ser tocado. – diz, num tom baixo. O cavaleiro está visivelmente abalado. Volta a comer, tentando disfarçar algo que já era evidente.

- Hunf, não preciso ser venenoso para isso. - o espectro balbucia, entortando a boca. - E quanto ao seu mestre... o que diz sobre isso? Ele também era venenoso?

O garfo simplesmente cai da mão de Albafica, sobre o prato. O santo de Atena sente uma pontada em seu coração.

- Perdi o apetite. - Albafica afasta um pouco a cadeira, mas permanece sentado. - Acho melhor me retirar, este assunto não me agrada. - pega a taça de vinho, bebendo uma boa quantidade.

- Lugonis, não é? O nome do santo de peixes que você matou para receber a armadura de ouro em seu lugar? - Minos mantém seu tom baixo e educado, ele sabia o quão fundo havia tocado na ferida do cavaleiro.

A taça de vinho escorrega da mão de Albafica que tomou um choque com aquela pergunta. Mas antes que a taça se espatife, Minos a pega com rapidez e destreza, evitando que uma gota sequer do líquido caia. O espectro coloca calmamente a taça sobre a mesa e volta a fitar o cavaleiro, que se encontra com os olhos arregalados e completamente trêmulo.

- Co-como ousa... como ousa falar isso, maldito! - num rompante, o pisciano se levanta, colocando suas mãos na mesa, enquanto grita com Minos, que se mantinha sentado e calmo. - Você não sabe nada dessa história!

- Não, você está errado, sei mais sobre você do que pode imaginar. Ao contrário de você, que realmente não sabe nada a meu respeito. Se quer me ferir, Albafica, saiba que eu sei exatamente como atingi-lo. Quanto ao seu passado e a morte de seu mestre, talvez eu vá fazer-lhe uma visitinha no Cocytos, para perguntar diretamente a Lugonis. - o espectro continua imóvel, sentado, com os cotovelos apoiados nos braços das cadeiras, mãos cruzadas à sua frente e seu queixo apoiado sobre elas.

- Você não faria isso! - Albafica estremece. Estava muito alterado, trêmulo e ofegante.

- Se quiser, também posso providenciar-lhe um encontro com Pasífae, assim poderá satisfazer toda a sua curiosidade sobre como eu tratava minha esposa... - Minos levanta a cabeça, fitando seriamente o cavaleiro, mantendo seu tom de voz calmo e baixo. O fita com muita serenidade, aguardando a reação de Albafica.

- Eu não matei meu mestre! Foi o maldito veneno que eu carregava em minhas veias! Eu nunca faria mal a ele! - o pisciano, que estava fora de si, pega Minos pela gola e arma um soco. Então, o cavaleiro nota que no fundo dos olhos de Minos havia dor e fica paralisado, com o punho no ar.

- Albafica... você está gritando isso para mim ou para você mesmo? Teu olhar de culpa é tão evidente que eu o julgaria por assassinato! Tens o mesmo olhar daqueles que atravessam o Aqueronte, o mesmo olhar culpado e vazio daqueles que adentram a sala de julgamento.

O pisciano fecha os olhos, respira fundo tentando se acalmar e abaixa os punhos lentamente, soltando Minos. Afasta-se um pouco, virando-se de costas e abaixando a cabeça.

- Minos... o que aconteceu com meu mestre foi uma fatalidade, um acidente! Eu não imaginava que seria assim, do contrário, nunca teria feito aquilo. É algo que me culpo, me julgo, e sofro por isso.

- Eu sei... - diz o espectro, dando um suspiro. Sempre soube. Tudo isso consta nos autos de seu processo. Eu li. Na verdade, passei esta manhã inteira lendo.

- Hunf... - Albafica dá um sorriso conformado e triste. - seu prazer é me ver sofrendo, adora me ver amargurando dores...

- Não Albafica, eu apenas disse aquilo que você pensa. É verdade que eu o trouxe aqui para humilhá-lo, que o provoquei porque falou sobre Pasífae e feriu meu orgulho, me julgando de forma tão pífia. Mas eu não disse nenhuma mentira, pois é isso que está em seu coração: remorso e culpa.

- Como eu queria dizer que está mentindo... mas não posso. - diz o cavaleiro, se dando por vencido.

- Albafica, você acaba de ver como se julga uma pessoa. Então, se quiser realmente me julgar, faça-o direito. - Minos manteve seu tom calmo e baixo todo esse tempo. Sua expressão era imutável, embora por dentro estivesse bem ferido.

- Tem razão... - o pisciano está completamente entristecido e vulnerável às palavras do juiz. - você tem mesmo o dom de encontrar os sofrimentos e dores no coração das pessoas...

- Se isso te consolar... você não foi julgado por isso. Não cometeu este crime, não teve culpa alguma da morte de seu mestre. O fato de ter vindo ao inferno é somente por se opor ao meu senhor. É por isso que foi condenado ao Cocytos. Todos os santos de Atena, todos os que se opõem à vontade dos deuses, têm este destino.

- Não importa. Para mim, sou completamente culpado. Me sinto culpado, sinto-me o assassino de meu mestre... - o cavaleiro não consegue conter suas lágrimas, que não demoram muito a escorrer por seu rosto. Ele se mantém de costas, pois não quer que Minos o veja chorar. - Lugonis-sensei era mais que um mestre, era um pai para mim. Criou-me com todo o carinho que pôde me dar, me ensinou tudo que sei, foi dedicado a mim. A pessoa que sou hoje devo a ele... por isso, nunca vou me perdoar por ser o responsável por sua morte. - Albafica acirra os punhos. As palavras passavam em sua garganta como se fossem espinhos afiados, que rasgavam sua carne. Seu coração estava em pedaços.

Minos se levanta e caminha calmamente até o santo de Atena. O pega pelos braços, fazendo-o se virar. Leva delicadamente a mão a seu queixo, levantando-o até que possa fitar aqueles tristes e umedecidos olhos azul-escuros.

- Pasífae... era mais que uma simples mulher para mim, mais que uma rainha... ela era minha deusa e eu a amei ao ponto de abdicar do meu orgulho por ela. - Pela primeira vez, Minos deixa transparecer seus sentimentos. Seu olhar era triste e seu tom de voz, baixo e carinhoso. - Mas você não entenderia algo assim, porque para você, espectros são monstros e nunca tiveram uma vida normal na terra... portanto, Albafica... eu lhe peço, não toque mais no nome de minha mulher. - o cosmo de Minos era pura dor e sofrimento.

- Peço o mesmo em relação a meu mestre. - diz o cavaleiro, tentando em vão firmar sua voz.

Os dois permaneceram imóveis, se olhando por um bom tempo. Eles podiam sentir um ao outro, toda sua dor, tristeza e solidão. Naquele momento, descobriram que tinham muito mais em comum do que poderiam imaginar. Minos passa a mão pela cintura do cavaleiro, ao mesmo tempo em que leva a outra à sua nuca, lentamente trazendo-o para si. Com delicadeza, leva seus lábios aos dele.

- O que você... - Albafica arregala os olhos, quando é calado por um beijo cálido e gentil, ficando sem reação.

Minos o beija carinhosamente, abraçando o cavaleiro com ternura e trazendo-o para mais perto de si. Albafica tenta empurrá-lo com as duas mãos, porém, no fundo, o contato e o calor humano que Minos oferece no momento é algo novo e se torna muito agradável e bem-vindo. Não estava acostumado a ter contato com as pessoas. Ainda mais de forma tão íntima.

A língua de Minos, delicadamente, pede passagem em seus lábios, enquanto o espectro fecha os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo momento. O pisciano estremece, mas desta vez não era medo ou algo do tipo, era algo bom que aquecia seu coração e logo espalha seu calor por todo o corpo. O santo de Atena, timidamente, fecha seus olhos e corresponde o beijo de Minos. Permite ter sua delicada boca invadida pela língua quente do juiz, que procura seu par pela cavidade úmida e pequena. Ao encontrar a pequena e frágil língua do cavaleiro, se entrelaça a ela, acariciando-a levemente.

O espectro acaricia o corpo do cavaleiro com toques gentis e muito leves, enquanto se embriaga com o perfume do pisciano. Albafica rende-se completamente ao espectro e o beija com mais vontade, enquanto, hesitante e trêmulo, lentamente o abraça, levando uma das mãos às costas de Minos. A outra mão envolve delicadamente o pescoço febril do juiz que, ao sentir o toque suave de suas mãos, se arrepia, soltando alguns gemidos baixos e o beijando com mais intensidade e paixão.

_"O que... eu estou fazendo? Eu... eu..."_ - uma explosão de sentimentos toma conta de Albafica, o deixando confuso ao se dar conta do que está acontecendo. Seu corpo todo está reagindo ao beijo e carícias de Minos. Ele não consegue se conter, gemendo timidamente ao contato e carícias do juiz.

Minos afasta lentamente seus lábios, fitando Albafica com um olhar carinhoso. Enquanto Albafica ainda permanece por mais alguns instantes com os olhos fechados e, quando os abre, encontra aquelas íris arroxeadas e sedutoras, que invadem sua alma hipnotizando-o. Griffon o fita por algum tempo, levando uma das mãos até seu rosto e acariciando-lhe levemente as maçãs rubras com as costas dos dedos.

- Mi-minos... - Albafica gagueja e não consegue dizer mais nada, permanecendo abraçado com o juiz, enquanto o fita assustado.

Minos o solta lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dele. Dá dois passos para trás ao cair em si. E logo se vira, caminhando em passos rápidos em direção ao quarto. Ele estava fragilizado, se sentia completamente vulnerável. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam completamente acelerados. Tinha urgência em sair da presença do pisciano.

_- "O que aconteceu comigo? Eu... preciso urgentemente sair daqui!" _- pensa o espectro, enquanto sai do recinto sob o olhar ainda assustado do cavaleiro, que leva a mão aos lábios, tocando-os levemente.

Albafica escuta a porta do escritório abrir e logo fechar com certa violência, o acordando de seu transe. O santo está pasmo com o acontecido. Boquiaberto, deixa-se cair sentado na cadeira atrás de si e permanece fitando a saída, com um olhar perdido e confuso.


	9. O Limite do Orgulho

**"O limite do orgulho"**

Já passava das três horas da madrugada e Minos ainda estava trancado em seu escritório. Não havia saído de lá para nada, desde que deixou Albafica na sala de jantar.

O santo de Atena ainda se encontrava sentado à mesa, que agora estava limpa, pois alguns escravos haviam retirado a comida um pouco depois que Minos saiu. O cavaleiro ainda estava atordoado com os acontecimentos recentes. Às vezes, perdido em seus confusos pensamentos, tocava seus lábios, recordando a sensação causada pelo beijo do juiz.

_- "Aquele beijo... foi diferente, completamente diferente do outro que Minos me deu quando me ameaçou. Era como se... eu pudesse sentir sua alma. Como ele consegue fazer aquilo? Como ele tem essa capacidade de mexer tanto comigo? Não é possível que alguém consiga fingir a tal ponto, não pode ser que ele seja capaz de demonstrar algo que não sente. Será possível? Um espectro, um servo de Hades, ter sentimentos tão nobres e humanos?"_ - o cavaleiro tenta a todo custo achar uma explicação plausível e racional para o que sentiu no cosmo do juiz. - _"Mas... o que eu estou pensando? Isso é ridículo! Como posso ter esperanças de que um espectro tenha sentimentos? Estou enlouquecendo! Ele está jogando comigo! É isso! Não posso cair nos jogos deste maldito! Com certeza, ele se utilizou de alguma artimanha que desconheço. Talvez eu estivesse certo sobre a comida. É a única explicação. Eu jamais, em sã consciência, sentiria "aquilo" por um espectro!" _- o cavaleiro trinca os dentes com raiva, não só de Minos, mas também de si mesmo, por estar tão confuso e se deixar levar pelos sentimentos. - _"Aquele maldito juiz!"_

Os pensamentos do santo de Atena são interrompidos quando ele escuta a porta do escritório se abrir e fechar delicadamente, fazendo um pouco de barulho. Albafica olha assustado na direção da porta da sala de jantar e observa Minos passar cabisbaixo, direto por ela a passos preguiçosos. O espectro sequer levanta a cabeça para procurar o cavaleiro. O juiz estava febril e cansado.

Albafica se levanta vagarosamente, indo a passos leves até a porta e calmamente espia o espectro, que não se demora a entrar no banheiro.

_- "O que ele tem?" - _o pisciano vai até a entrada do banheiro, cautelosamente, para não ser notado e espia pela porta que Minos deixou entreaberta. - _"Afinal, por que estou fazendo isso? Por que estou preocupado com ele? Aff, estou realmente ficando louco!" _- Albafica já ia se retirar, quando escuta alguns gemidos doloridos do espectro, o que o deixa curioso e faz com que ele volte a espiar. - _"Mas o que diabos este homem tem? Está sempre febril e cheio de dores... que tipo de doença o aflige dessa maneira?" _- o cavaleiro se aproxima mais da porta e se abaixa, observando. - _"Droga! Não acredito no que estou fazendo! Isso é ridículo! Mas preciso descobrir o que esse espectro tem."_

Minos tira suas vestes, deixando-as ir ao chão. Tira delicadamente sua peça intima e caminha lentamente em direção a fonte natural, para banhar-se mais uma vez com aquela água gelada e tentar abaixar sua febre, que já não era tão alta, mas ainda amolecia seu corpo dolorido. O juiz entra de supetão debaixo d'água e se apóia com uma mão na parede, enquanto solta um gemido alto de dor e frio. A água está tão gélida que lhe dói os ossos, o fazendo soltar vários gemidos, enquanto deixa a água bater violentamente sobre seu corpo. Minos permanece um bom tempo de cabeça baixa, deixando a água lhe atingir dolorosamente.

- Hummm... - por um instante, Albafica se lembra das vezes em que observava o Rodório do alto de uma colina, prestando atenção em cada movimento das pessoas que andavam pelas ruas, desejando conhecê-las e estar com elas. Isso faz com que seu coração se aperte um pouco. - _"Nunca ninguém se aproximou tanto de mim..."_

Minos ensaboava delicadamente seu corpo, pois sua pele ardia um pouco devido ao frio. O cavaleiro, que observava atenciosamente cada movimento de Griffon, havia ficado hipnotizado ao perceber pela primeira vez a beleza e delicadeza do espectro, se perdendo completamente em seus movimentos involuntariamente sensuais. O juiz, que passara um bom tempo se ensaboando, volta a entrar debaixo d'água, soltando mais alguns gemidinhos, enquanto se apóia novamente na parede, tentando suportar o mal estar.

Sem querer, Albafica acaba se se encostando à porta, que abre mais um pouco, fazendo um ruído.

_- "Droga!"_ - o pisciano se assusta e afasta-se da porta, ficando ao seu lado, encostado na parede.

Griffon, que ainda estava parado e apoiado com a mão na parede, apenas olha de canto, sem mexer a cabeça e dá um sorriso discreto. Como estava de costas, era impossível que Albafica visse sua reação. Ele sabia desde o início que Albafica o observava, mas isso não o incomodava. Ao contrário, Minos estava gostando de ser observado daquela forma e sentia com satisfação os olhos ávidos de Albafica sobre si. Finge não ter escutado nada e continua banhando-se normalmente. Pega o shampoo e o aplica sobre seus longos cabelos, massageando-os levemente, voltando em seguida para baixo da água gélida e se enxaguando suavemente. No momento, tudo que o espectro queria era relaxar seu corpo e abaixar sua febre.

Depois de alguns minutos, o pisciano volta a observar cautelosamente o banho do espectro, pois acha que Minos não percebeu sua presença. Aproximadamente quarenta minutos depois, Minos sai do banho e caminha em direção às toalhas, que ficavam penduradas na parede ao lado da porta. Albafica suspira fundo, colocando a mão bastante trêmula na cabeça e se afasta um pouco, se escondendo atrás da parede. Mais uma vez, um sorriso discreto de satisfação floresce no rosto do espectro, que logo veste seu roupão e pega uma toalha, levando à cabeça e secando seus cabelos, enquanto caminha em direção ao quarto. Em contrapartida, o pisciano se afasta ainda mais, disfarçando pessimamente. Ele realmente não sabia mentir e era pior ainda quando tentava fingir. Vivera sozinho durante grande parte de sua vida e não sabia lidar com essas situações.

Minos sai do banheiro com a toalha sobre a cabeça, segurando as suas pontas. Pára cerca de três passos, depois de passar pela porta, mantendo-se de costas para Albafica, que estava com a cabeça levemente abaixada e o observava discretamente, encostado na porta da sala de jantar.

- Se queria tomar banho, podia ter entrado. Eu não me importo com sua presença. - o espectro diz, num tom calmo e sereno.

- Eu... eu só fui até o banheiro... - Albafica arregala os olhos e vira um pouco o rosto, constrangido. - _"Ele me viu... será que faz muito tempo que ele percebeu?" _- pensa o cavaleiro. - eu.. eu estava na sala de jantar e não o vi chegar... então...

- Albafica... - o juiz se vira para ele, fitando-o nos olhos com aquelas belas e sedutoras íris arroxeadas, que insistiam e invadir-lhe a alma. - Quantas vezes precisarei dizer que odeio mentiras? - mantendo seu tom sereno.

- Eu não estou mentindo... - Albafica não consegue fitar o espectro nos olhos e desvia o olhar para o chão. - O ouvi gemer e... eu apenas... eu só... fui ver se você estava... só fui ver o que estava acontecendo! - completamente constrangido, tenta achar uma resposta convincente e gagueja. - _"Porque estou gaguejando tanto? Preciso me acalmar!"_

Um sorriso pretensioso e delicado se forma no rosto do juiz que se põe a caminhar lentamente em direção a Albafica. O espectro se aproxima e põe uma das mãos na parede, prendendo-o sutilmente entre ele e a parede.

_"O que diabos ele está pensando? Maldição!" _- o pisciano o fita, assustado. Leva as mãos ao peitoral de Minos e o empurra. - Sai!

- Demorou quase uma hora para perceber que eu estava tomando banho, cavaleiro? – diz, se aproximando ainda mais de Albafica e sussurrando ao pé de seu ouvido.

Albafica trinca os dentes e empurra Minos com mais força. Mas este não se move um milímetro.

- Você está invadindo meu espaço! - a face do pisciano fica levemente corada.

- Hum... "invadindo seu espaço"? - o espectro se aproxima ainda mais do ouvido de Albafica, sussurrando um pouco mais baixo. - Quem invadiu o espaço de quem primeiro, "Albafica!" - frisa o nome do cavaleiro de forma sedutora.

- Eu não invadi seu espaço... - fala de forma arredia, virando o rosto.

Minos aproveita que o pescoço do santo de Atena está completamente à mostra e desprotegido e o cheira, passeando com o nariz por toda a sua extensão, enquanto fecha os olhos e se embriaga em seu perfume.

- Pare! - Albafica usa mais força para empurrá-lo e levanta a voz, num tom autoritário. - Pare com isso, espectro!

- Me diga Albafica... o que estou fazendo de mal? - Minos ainda sussurra, enquanto a ponta de seu nariz passeia pela delicada pele do pescoço do pisciano. - Apenas estou sentindo o doce perfume desta rosa selvagem à minha frente... isso é ruim? - pergunta ao pé de seu ouvido, num tom irônico e sedutor.

- Ponha-se em seu lugar! - Albafica torna a fitar Minos com seu olhar indomável e selvagem, enquanto fala num acesso de raiva.

Minos afasta um pouco seu rosto, para poder ver melhor aqueles olhos azuis cristalinos e escuros como ametista.

- Hum... e qual é o meu lugar, cavaleiro? - o juiz mantém seu tom irônico e sedutor, cochichando bem perto do ouvido do pisciano, fazendo-o se arrepiar. - Será que terei que lembrá-lo de sua condição?

- Maldito! - seus olhos indomáveis faiscavam. Albafica trinca os dentes e fecha um dos punhos para desferir um soco no juiz.

Minos se afasta novamente e permanece parado tranquilamente fitando-o. Seu olhar profundo faz com que Albafica se perca nele, como se fosse atraído por uma força maior. O poder de sedução do espectro o intimidava.

Hipnotizado pela profundidade e sedução daqueles olhos, Albafica inexplicavelmente, se acalma e abaixa seu punho. O cavaleiro não consegue desviar o olhar e seu ódio se esvai, enquanto sua expressão se modifica, se tornando séria e concentrada. Ele não consegue fazer nada contra Minos, está subjugado pelo espectro e se sente sufocado.

- Pare... - o cavaleiro balbucia. - Pare com isso Minos!

_- "Uma rosa tão delicada e indefesa diante de mim... e tudo que consigo fazer é admirá-la... como ele pode exercer tal poder sobre alguém como eu...?"_ - o juiz pensa, enquanto permanece olhando para o santo de Atena. - _"Aquele beijo... aquela sensação... eu preciso sentir novamente!" _- ele está confuso, não entende por que não consegue torturar o cavaleiro como havia planejado. Mal sabe ele que, na mente de Albafica, ele já o tortura.

- Pare agora... - o pisciano fecha os olhos e balbucia quase sem forças. - Me deixe... por favor...

- Você ainda não me respondeu, Albafica. Diga-me o que estou fazendo de tão mau e eu me afasto. - Minos fala gentilmente, num tom muito baixinho. - Vamos... diga! - desvia seu olhar lentamente, em direção dos lábios do cavaleiro, observando cada movimento que faz enquanto tenta falar.

- Vo-voce... você... - Albafica está sem palavras, completamente rubro e ofegante. A proximidade de Minos o desestabiliza. Seu corpo pedia ansiosamente por um contato humano e ele lutava com todas as forças contra seu instinto.

- Você está... muito perto... - Albafica está confuso e perdido. Uma profusão de sentimentos toma conta de seu coração... - _"Eu não consigo raciocinar direito... eu não..."_

- Para quem reclamou de não poder tocar ou ser tocado, isso é um tanto controverso. - Minos fala, num tom baixo e carinhoso. - Eu estou aqui, bem próximo de ti, sentindo teu perfume, seu calor...

- Pare Minos! - o pisciano aumenta um pouco sua voz, ele está transtornado. - Pare com isso!

- Por que não me pediu para parar na sala de jantar? Ao contrário... você me abraçou... me beijou... me puxou para si... me desejou. Como me deseja agora! - Minos leva a mão ao rosto de Albafica, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

- Não! Isso é mentira! Você está me manipulando, como sempre manipulou suas vítimas! Estou certo de que usou de alguma artimanha para me forçar a fazer aquilo! - o santo de Atena realmente queria acreditar nisso, afinal, Minos é um espectro e, como tal, não é digno de sua confiança.

- Como é? - o juiz arregala os olhos, se afastando.

- Você sente prazer em torturar as pessoas! Está me usando para se divertir, manipulando meus sentimentos! Eu não sei o que você usou... mas não vou deixar que brinque assim comigo! - Albafica vocifera as palavras, sem pensar em tudo que está dizendo.

- Está dizendo que eu me utilizei de meios escusos para fazê-lo me beijar? - Minos trinca os dentes, indignado, deixando a raiva tomar conta de seu ser. Estreita seus olhos, fitando-o com ódio e se afasta ainda mais, deixando Albafica livre.

- Você é um espectro! E como todo espectro, tudo que sabe fazer é torturar e destruir! Não irei cair em seus truques! - o cavaleiro está muito alterado. Desencosta-se da parede, se impondo perante o juiz.

- Hum... então é assim... - Minos abaixa a cabeça e leva a mão ao queixo, tentando se acalmar. Ele sempre foi frio e calculista e não deixaria que sua raiva o descontrolasse. Depois de alguns instantes, torna a falar, dando seu típico sorriso malicioso e sádico. - Albafica, vou lhe mostrar a diferença entre forçar e conquistar alguém!

- Hum...? - as palavras e o olhar maldoso de Griffon fazem Albafica estremecer. O cavaleiro o olha confuso e temeroso. - O que vai fa...

Antes que o pisciano termine de falar, o espectro ergue suas mãos, o imobilizando com sua manipulação cósmica e, com apenas o movimento de um dedo, o empurra com um pouco de violência contra a parede, fazendo com que seus braços juntem-se acima de sua cabeça. Albafica geme quando bate contra a parede e sente seus ossos estralarem.

- Tsc! Marionete cósmica... - o juiz fala num tom baixo e sério, o fitando com certa frieza, com os olhos estreitos. - Você conhece muito bem este meu golpe, não é mesmo? Sabe muito bem que não poderá mover um músculo sequer. E desta vez... como você não tem cosmo algum, não poderá resistir.

- Covarde, maldito! - Albafica grita com ódio, enquanto luta inutilmente para tentar se soltar.

- Isto... Albafica, é forçar! - Minos prossegue falando no mesmo tom sério e agora, firme. Não havia um pingo de ironia em seu ser.

- Pare com isso, desgraçado! - vocifera o cavaleiro, que geme, enquanto ainda tenta resistir.

- Não! Não até que você reconheça sua farsa e me peça perdão! - Minos aumenta a voz, num tom autoritário.

- Não pedirei perdão algum! - Albafica fala, ainda num tom de determinação. - Não há por que me desculpar com você!

- Que pena... - Minos fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, com ar de pesar.

- Me mate de uma vez, seu insolente! - o cavaleiro grita de ódio.

- Então... realmente terei que lhe mostrar seu lugar, cavaleiro. Não foi você mesmo que me pediu para que eu me pusesse em meu lugar? - o espectro suspira e volta a abrir os olhos, fitando Albafica serenamente. Minos conseguiu se acalmar. - Pois meu lugar é como seu mestre, enquanto você é apenas meu escravo!

- Grrrr! - Albafica trincava os dentes, com tanto ódio que os fez sangrar.

Os dedos de Minos se mexem levemente e as mãos de Albafica descem até os botões de suas vestes, enquanto o juiz observava tranquilamente. Griffon se afasta ainda mais, para poder controlar melhor o cavaleiro, enquanto faz com que suas mãos desabotoem lentamente botão por botão da túnica branca que Albafica vestia.

- Maldito, o que está fazendo? Pare com isso... pare! - o ódio de Albafica começa a se transformar em temor.

Quando todos os botões finalmente são abertos, sob os gritos de protesto do cavaleiro, Minos faz com que as mãos de Albafica retirem lentamente a vestimenta de seu ombro e deixe escorregar por seu corpo, indo ao chão.

- Pare... pare com isso... por favor... - o pisciano fala, quase sem forças. Por mais que tentasse manter seu orgulho, se sentia completamente humilhado, enquanto Minos o subjugava desse jeito. Mesmo assim, admitir que havia mentido era algo muito difícil, até porque em sua mente, Minos não pararia o que está fazendo, mesmo que ele dissesse a verdade.

- Reconheça suas mentiras, Albafica! Reconheça que errou... me peça perdão por todas as desconfianças infundadas e prometa que irá me respeitar!

- Não! Nunca! - o pisciano estava tenso, extremamente irritado. - eu não estou mentido! Eu te odeio, maldito!

- Hunf! Então... não tenho outra escolha. - Minos fala baixo, enquanto mexe alguns dedos fazendo com que Albafica tire lentamente sua peça íntima. O cavaleiro arregala os olhos, fitando Minos com medo. Uma gota de suor escorre em seu rosto.

- Albafica... eu só quero a verdade! Diga a verdade! - Minos insistia inexpressivo, num tom de voz baixo e sério.

- Está bem! Eu digo! - o cavaleiro grita, amedrontado. - Eu estava espiando você... satisfeito?

O espectro pára os movimentos de Albafica, olhando em seus olhos, pensativo.

- Isso não é o suficiente! - volta a movimentar o cavaleiro, fazendo com que termine de tirar a peça íntima e a jogue no chão.

- Maldito! - os olhos do cavaleiro ficam marejados, mas mesmo assim, não perdem seu espírito indomável. - Eu... eu...

_- "Mesmo com tudo isso, ele mantém esse olhar selvagem? Albafica, como pode manter tanto orgulho assim?" _- pensa o espectro, intrigado.

- Eu estou confuso... - o pisciano finalmente reconhece seus sentimentos, enquanto abaixa levemente a cabeça, deixando que a franja lhe cubra os olhos.

- E quanto a sua acusação? - o juiz franze os cenhos e o fita, de forma pretensiosa.

- Me... - Albafica trinca os dentes, tentando se controlar para não chorar. Aquela humilhação fez seu orgulho em pedaços. - Desculpe. - vira o rosto, enquanto fala com desprezo.

- Hum... - o espectro fica em silêncio por alguns instantes. Logo, Albafica geme, ao sentir um forte solavanco, que o joga em algo muito macio e fofo. Minos havia jogado o cavaleiro em sua cama e ainda mantinha controle sobre todo o seu corpo, paralisando-o com os braços dobrados na altura da cabeça.

- O que você está fazendo? - o cavaleiro fala, desesperado.

- Me diga Albafica, mas tome muito cuidado com o que dirá, pois essa será minha última pergunta e depois disso, não voltarei atrás em meus atos. - Minos se aproxima lentamente da cama e senta-se nela, deslizando como um felino até bem próximo a Albafica, fazendo com que seus rostos fiquem muito próximos, enquanto apóia a cabeça sobre a mão e o cotovelo no macio colchão, fitando-o. - O beijo do jantar... diga-me a verdade!

- Eu... eu... - aquela pergunta desarma o pisciano, que fica completamente corado.

- Diga! - Minos sussurra em seu ouvido, num tom baixo e sedutor.

- Foi apenas um beijo... - Albafica responde, com receio. Teme que se disser algo mais, Minos leve a frente o que está fazendo.

- "Apenas um beijo..." - o espectro mexe alguns dedos, fazendo com que uma das mãos de Albafica desça, acariciando levemente o próprio corpo, indo até seu membro e o massageando levemente.

- Não... não faça isso! Isso não! - Albafica entra de desespero ao sentir sua mão segurar delicadamente o próprio pênis. - Pare com isso!

- Diga a verdade, Albafica. - o espectro passa a ponta do nariz delicadamente no pescoço do cavaleiro, enquanto sussurra, fazendo-o se arrepiar e enrubescer ainda mais, fechando os olhos. Minos levanta um pouco a cabeça e observa, com o canto dos olhos, o membro de Albafica, que já estava ereto, enquanto o cavaleiro se masturbava.

- Eu... Ahh... - Albafica não se agüenta. Morde os lábios e solta uns gemidos de tesão quando Minos aumenta um pouco a velocidade dos movimentos de sua mão, dando-lhe mais prazer. - Aah... ahh... Minoosss...

- Diga-me... a verdade, alva rosa... - o sussurro de Minos se torna doce e sedutor, enquanto continua a controlar os movimentos da mão do cavaleiro, observando-o se contorcer e abrir um pouco sua boca, enquanto geme.

- Aaah... - o pisciano não consegue mais pensar em nada, seu corpo reage cada vez mais à sua libido, se arrepiando.

Minos aproxima os lábios, passando-os levemente contra os de Albafica, sem o beijar, cuidando para manter os movimentos da mão do cavaleiro. Albafica está em êxtase, completamente vermelho e ofegante. Seus gemidos se tornam cada vez mais intensos e seu corpo estremece levemente, dando sinais de que está chegando ao ápice do prazer. Quando o pisciano joga a cabeça para trás, sentindo seu corpo todo se aquecer e pulsar, Minos faz com que sua mão segure a glande de seu pênis, apertando-a um pouco, evitando que o cavaleiro ejacule, saindo apenas um pouco de sêmen, que escorre pelos dedos do pisciano. O cavaleiro geme alto, em protesto, enquanto sente seu membro latejar.

- Aaah... ahhh... Minos... Minos... pare... pare... isso dói... - geme o cavaleiro, virando seu rosto para o espectro e sentindo seu próprio membro pulsar em sua mão trêmula. Na verdade, ele não queria que Minos parasse e sim, o deixasse chegar ao orgasmo.

- Se me disser a verdade, Albafica... talvez eu pense em parar... lembre-se do que eu disse. - Minos faz Albafica levar a mão até sua boca e lambe seus dedos lambuzados, chupando-os um a um, deliciando-se com o gosto do cavaleiro. Está completamente excitado e ofegante. Os gemidos do pisciano lhe proporcionavam um prazer inigualável. Mas ele não daria o braço a torcer. Lutava contra todas as células de seu corpo, que o intimavam a tomar aquele jovem para si.

- Eu... estava... Aah... - Albafica dá um longo suspiro e passa a língua em seu lábio inferior, tentando se controlar. Seus olhos imploravam que Minos terminasse logo com aquilo.

- Tem exatamente o tempo desse beijo para pensar. Se não me disser a verdade... eu o tomarei agora mesmo. - Griffon o beija carinhosamente, mas com certa voracidade. Não aguentava mais ficar apenas observando aquela boca semi-aberta, que ofegava de prazer.

- Você não ousaria... - Albafica tenta protestar, mas é calado pelo beijo do espectro, que volta a manipular a mão do cavaleiro, fazendo-o se masturbar novamente, com movimentos lentos e gentis.

Griffon introduz cuidadosamente a língua na delicada cavidade úmida, explorando cada cantinho e procurando pela língua do cavaleiro. Albafica se contorce um pouco e tenta falar, mas não consegue. O beijo se prolonga, até que Albafica acaba cedendo.

_- "Não consigo... é inútil... não posso lutar contra isso, é mais forte do que eu."_ – pensa, enquanto timidamente reage, entrelaçando sua língua a dele num cálido beijo e relaxa seu corpo, gemendo de excitação, com os movimentos lentos que sua mão ainda era obrigada a fazer.

Griffon, aos poucos, solta Albafica de sua manipulação, de maneira imperceptível, até que não haja mais controle algum sobre o cavaleiro. O beija com intensidade, abraçando e puxando-o para si. O pisciano está tão absorto nos lábios de Minos, que não percebe que está solto e continua beijando o espectro, ainda com mais intensidade e desejo, parando seus movimentos e, involuntariamente, levando uma de suas mãos à nuca do juiz, o segurando com força e puxando-o mais para perto. Ele sequer repara na outra mão, que por impulso, vai ás costas de Minos, abraçando-o. O pisciano gira seu corpo, levando as costas de griffon à cama, enquanto geme e aumenta ainda mais a intensidade do beijo. Por vezes, mordendo delicadamente o lábio inferior do espectro, por outras, explorando a cavidade com sua língua até encontrar seu par novamente, serpenteando junto a ele.

O juiz abraça Albafica com mais força, enquanto continua o caloroso beijo. Agora, Minos não consegue pensar mais em nada, apenas se entrega aos lábios macios do pisciano, que o devoram avidamente, enquanto acaricia delicadamente suas costas. Ele está completamente excitado, ofegante e seu corpo, arrepiado e febril. Seus batimentos cardíacos estão muito acelerados.

_- "Esse maldito! Como ele consegue me fazer perder a cabeça assim?"_ - Minos pensa, enquanto se perde nos braços de Albafica.

Albafica pára o beijo, se distanciando um pouco para fitar o juiz. Um filetezinho de saliva se forma, ligando os lábios dos dois, que estavam completamente ofegantes. O cavaleiro fica maravilhado com a expressão de prazer e sofreguidão do espectro, está completamente hipnotizado por seu olhar sedento. O pisciano se ajeita, ficando sobre o abdômen do juiz, com as pernas dobradas em paralelo ao seu corpo, então leva os lábios à maçã de seu rosto, deslizando delicadamente por ela. Enquanto Minos geme baixinho e fecha os olhos, virando levemente a cabeça e oferecendo-lhe o pescoço. O espectro relaxa o corpo e desliza suas mãos pelas costas do cavaleiro, deixando-as cair sobre o colchão. Albafica percorre toda a extensão do pescoço de Minos com sua língua, dando algumas mordiscadas em sua pele, fazendo o espectro gemer alto de excitação, enquanto joga a cabeça para trás, afundando-a no travesseiro. Isso faz com que o pisciano fique ainda mais excitado e se empolgue, descendo seus lábios em pequenos chupões até peito do juiz, enquanto abre delicadamente o roupão de banho que ele ainda vestia. Minos fecha os olhos, está em êxtase. Sente seu corpo se arrepiar e latejar de desejo quando Albafica morde timidamente seu mamilo, o chupando em seguida.

- Minos... - Albafica sussurra ofegante o nome do juiz e volta a morder seu corpo, deslizando suas mãos pelas laterais.

- Aaah... pare... Aah... - o espectro sussurra inaudivelemente, dando mais um gemido alto quando Albafica vai ao seu outro mamilo e o morde com um pouco mais de força, lambendo-o em movimento circulares. Abre os olhos, fitando o pisciano com desejo, estava muito ofegante. Albafica continua as carícias, pois estava tão excitado que nem escuta as palavras do juiz.

- Aah... ahh... pare Albafica! - Minos tenta se controlar a todo custo, aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. Está no auge de sua excitação, não consegue controlar seu fôlego e seus gemidos. Mandar Albafica parar era uma luta ferrenha entre sua razão e emoção. - Ah... pare agora! - diz em um tom autoritário, enquanto tenta recuperar o fôlego entre um gemido e outro. Segura as mãos de Albafica para impedir que desçam ainda mais e o afasta de si.

- O que foi? – ofegante, o pisciano acata a ordem, se afastando de Minos e o fita, confuso.

Griffon solta as mãos de Albafica, ainda fazendo força para controlar seus instintos e não tomar o corpo a sua frente. Fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, levando as mãos ao rosto e volta a fitar o santo de Atena.

- Diga Albafica, diga que eu estou te forçando agora! – balbucia, ainda exaltado e ofegante de excitação. - Diga que eu o forcei a me beijar na sala de jantar! - respira fundo para continuar se contendo.

- Você me forçou... - Albafica responde no reflexo, num tom baixinho.

- Eu estou te segurando, Albafica? - Minos o fita, seriamente. Suas mãos voltam a descansar sobre o colchão.

- Eu... eu... - Albafica cai em si e não sabe o que dizer.

- Eu o segurei na sala de jantar? Usei de força com você quando lhe dei aquele beijo? - Griffon estreita seus olhos. Na realidade, ele não está se aguentando de desejo por Albafica. - Estou te forçando agora?

- Não... - o pisciano desvia o olhar. - Você... não está me forçando. - sente uma pontada em seu coração e fica completamente rubro de vergonha.

- Vai manter o que você me disse? Que usei de meios escusos para que me beijasse naquele jantar?

- Não... você não me forçou... - o pisciano diz a verdade, completamente constrangido.

- Eu acabei de provar que se quisesse te tomar para mim, poderia fazer a qualquer momento! - Minos firma seu tom de voz e volta a mostrar certa serenidade. - Agora Albafica, quero que se retire de minha cama. - fala num tom baixo, mas autoritário.

- O que? - Albafica não consegue acreditar no que acabou de escutar.

- Eu mandei você sair! - Minos sente dor no coração ao falar isso. Ele está lutando com todas as suas forças contra seus instintos, que dizem para agarrar aquele pisciano e tomá-lo de uma vez. - Não vou admitir que alguém que se desfaz do meu cavalheirismo deite-se comigo. Saia! - o espectro aponta o dedo indicador para o lado, confirmando a ordem num tom rude, enquanto pensa, irritado consigo mesmo. - _"Esse homem quase me fez perder a cabeça... o que ele tem que me seduz tanto?"_

Albafica abaixa a cabeça e se levanta, sem dizer uma palavra. Caminha até o local onde suas roupas estão jogadas e as cata. Em seguida vai em direção ao banheiro, leva a mão à porta e dá uma olhada para trás, fitando Minos, que ainda o observava. O espectro ainda está muito ofegante e agora sente uma dorzinha chata, devido à excitação que o incomoda. Seu membro lateja, implorando por alívio, e seu coração febril pede com urgência que Minos vá ao cavaleiro e o puxe de volta para a cama. Mas o juiz vira-se de bruços e, invocado, joga o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça. Lágrimas escorrem dos olhos do pisciano, que entra no banheiro para se lavar. Nunca imaginou que um dia seria tão humilhado, está se sentindo um lixo. Ele tranca a porta, encostando-se a ela e deixando seu corpo escorregar até o chão. E ali permanece por um bom tempo, sentado e abraçado às suas pernas encolhidas, enquanto chora suas mágoas.


	10. Inimigo Meu

_**"Inimigo Meu"**_

Uma grande agitação toma conta dos aposentos de Minos. Vários espectros entram e saem a todo o momento, fazendo muito barulho, o que era atípico do local, já que o juiz não suporta que invadam sua alcova. Os cosmos estão alterados, inclusive o de Minos, que pode ser sentido à grande distância. Foi assim que Albafica despertou: escutando várias vozes alteradas, passos metálicos pesados, sentindo vários cosmos sombrios e totalmente agressivos, que o assustaram.

O pisciano abre os olhos, arregalando-os com o susto e senta-se rapidamente, colocando a mão em seu peito ofegante. Havia adormecido no chão do banheiro, encostado à porta, em meio às lágrimas que derramava. Levanta-se, escorando-se na porta que havia trancado na madrugada anterior, tentando escutar o que era dito, mas os sons se misturavam e era impossível decifrar ao menos uma frase. Até que a voz de Minos, que embora permaneça baixa, faz com que todos se calem. O cavaleiro pega uma toalha, a enrola rapidamente na cintura e destranca cuidadosamente a porta, evitando que faça barulho. A abre lentamente, deixando apenas uma fresta para observar.

_"O que está acontecendo, afinal?"_ - temeroso e desconfiado, o pisciano se agacha e permanece observando pela fina fresta da porta.

- Você e você, para o vale da ventania! - diz o espectro, usando de toda a sua autoridade, impondo-se. - Vocês três, contornem direto para a segunda prisão! Não podemos deixar que ele prossiga. Lune, você vem comigo. Byako, alerte os outros espectros. Vamos emboscá-lo, de hoje ele não passa! Se tivermos sorte, encontraremos aquele maldito do rosário junto com ele. - o juiz continuava a esquematizar as posições de seus subordinados e instruí-los, com bastante pressa. - mas tomem cuidado, não importa onde os encontrem, não arrisquem um confronto direto. Apenas retardem-no o quanto puderem até que eu ou Lune cheguemos ao local.

_"Uma caça? Estão caçando alguém? Será que... vieram me resgatar? Não, impossível, eles acham que estou morto... era para estar..."_ - Albafica vê uma esperança no fim do túnel, mesmo sabendo que a possibilidade é muito remota.

Minos terminava de vestir sua surplices, ajeitando as luvas nos pulsos, abrindo e fechando as mãos para checar.

- Markino! Ficará aqui. Não permita que ninguém entre ou saia da casa do julgamento.

- Será uma honra lhe ser útil, Minos-sama. - o espectro prosta-se em reverência.

_"Se isso for verdade... não será difícil para um cavaleiro, mesmo que seja de bronze invadir este local. Este espectro esquisito, o tal do Markino... é bem fraco e... para chegar ao inferno com vida só existe duas formas: ser poderoso o suficiente para despertar o arayashiki, ou através das ondas do inferno, sob a proteção de Atena. Pensando bem... quem seria este tal "maldito do rosário"? Não conheço nenhum santo que use isso. Albafica, você está se deixando levar... concentre-se! Pense! Mesmo que tenha um cavaleiro no meikai, você sequer pode usar seu cosmo para revelar sua localização! Não seja ingênuo." _- a mente de Albafica confrontava-se entre a esperança e o realismo.

- Todos entenderam? - Minos pergunta, confirmando suas ordens.

- Sim, Minos-sama! - todos os espectros respondem em uníssono.

- Vão! - após a ordem do juiz, os espectros desaparecem como sombras, enquanto Minos, juntamente com Byako e Lune, se retira a passos apressados.

Albafica abre um pouco mais a porta e olha em direção à janela. Não demora muito para ver os espectros alçando vôo em várias direções e ter certeza de que era Minos um dos últimos a sair em disparada pelo céu do meikai, seguido por Byako e Lune.

_"Ficarei atento a tudo, talvez consiga sentir algum cosmo conhecido por perto." _- o pisciano abre mais um pouco a porta, confirmando que está só. Vai ao armário e pega uma muda simples de roupa, indo ao banheiro para tomar seu banho.

- / -

Minos patrulha a área correndo velozmente. Estava inquieto e distante, parecia preocupado com algo e isso intrigava Lune, que o acompanhava, como sempre fizera em casos como este.

_"Afinal de contas, o que há com Minos-sama? Ele sempre foi tão centrado... mas agora, parece que não está aqui, é como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar."_ - o espectro de Balron o conhece perfeitamente para saber que há algo errado. - Minos-sama posso fazer algo por ti? O que o incomoda tanto?

- Como? - diz o juiz, saindo de seu transe. Não escutara nada do que o espectro falou.

- O senhor... me parece preocupado. Não é de seu feitio ficar tão pensativo antes de uma possível batalha... então devo concluir que algo a mais o perturba.

- Lune, vamos nos separar. Quero que tome um rumo contrário ao meu. Esteja escondido onde estiver, aquele desgraçado não irá se mostrar com dois espectros de nosso porte andando juntos. - na verdade, Minos está pouco se importando com a caçada. Não consegue se concentrar, tudo que pensa no momento é na madrugada anterior.

- Mas senhor... - Lune fica surpreso com a decisão de Minos, o juiz nunca havia se separado dele durante uma caçada. - Isso não seria imprud...?

- Isso é uma ordem! - Minos volta seu olhar repreensivo para Balron, o interrompendo, ainda num tom baixo, mas severo. Ele apenas quer se livrar do espectro o mais rápido possível. Quer evitar seus questionamentos, pois os dois sempre foram muito unidos e ele não queria ter que comentar algo a respeito ou destratar o amigo.

- S-sim... - o espectro imediatamente se separa de Minos, tomando o rumo contrário. - _"Mas o que deu nele? Nunca me tratou assim!"_

- / -

Albafica toma seu banho apressado, está nervoso com a possibilidade de ter algum santo de Atena no meikai. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia um grande aperto no coração devido aos acontecimentos da madrugada passada.

_"Como eu pude? Como pude me deixar levar daquela maneira? Por que eu fiz aquilo? Porque me rendi tão facilmente? Aquele maldito me humilhou daquele jeito, me forçando a fazer aquilo... e me entregar a ele foi tudo que consegui fazer? Que ódio! Ódio de Minos, por me forçar a fazer aquilo... mais ódio ainda de mim mesmo! Por sucumbir à minha fraqueza e me entregar ao prazer daquele jeito... argh! Aquele desgraçado brincou comigo mais uma vez... me deixou exatamente onde queria e depois me enxotou como se eu fosse um cão vadio! Como pude permitir isso? Como pude descer tanto? Como?"_ - Albafica trinca os dentes, como se punisse a si mesmo pelo ocorrido, está completamente envergonhado e culpado, se sentindo um lixo. Por causa dos pensamentos que o bombardeiam de culpa, o pisciano acaba esquecendo seu rápido banho, se perdendo no tempo.

- / -

_"Como pude chegar a tanto? Aquele... argh! Como posso permitir que ele me faça perder a cabeça daquela forma? O que eu fiz... foi baixo demais!" _- Minos se perdia em seus pensamentos, esquecendo-se totalmente de seu objetivo. - _"Droga! Eu não devia ter feito aquilo! Agora eu fico assim, me sentindo culpado... culpado por torturar sexualmente um mero escravo! Grrrr! _- trinca os dentes - _Por que aquele cavaleiro mexe tanto assim comigo? Por que sinto culpa toda vez que lhe faço algo? Aquele beijo..." _- pára repentinamente, levando a mão aos lábios, encostando os dedos delicadamente sobre eles. Fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, como se ainda pudesse sentir os lábios do cavaleiro junto aos seus, mas logo os abre e volta a correr novamente. - "P_are! Pare com isso, Minos! O que está pensando, afinal? É só desejo! Só desejo! Ele é um escravo, um ex-santo de Atena! Um inimigo! Aquela maldita beleza... aquele maldito olhar indomável... aquele jeito selvagem, mas delicado... como ele consegue ser selvagem e delicado ao mesmo tempo? Droga! Droga! Como pude me deixar levar daquela forma? Permitir que ele, mesmo que por um instante, me dominasse daquela maneira? Inferno!"_

O juiz não teve muito tempo para pensar e não conseguiu se desviar quando uma luz o acertou, fazendo com que voasse de encontro a um rochedo e o rachasse por inteiro.

- Você foi descuidado, espectro. Ficar sozinho numa caçada a um cavaleiro de ouro foi imprudente de sua parte. - o enorme homem de longos cabelos cumpridos cinza-claros o fitava com altivez, a certa distância, com os braços cruzados, elevando levemente seu cosmo.

Minos se levanta vagarosamente e fita o homem à sua frente. Um filete de sangue escorre de seus lábios.

_"Merda! Sequer senti a presença deste homem. como posso estar tão distraído?"_ - o juiz acirra os punhos, revoltado por sua distração, mas procura se acalmar rapidamente e se concentrar na batalha que está prestes a começar. - Então você é touro? O maldito cavaleiro morto que não aceita a própria morte! - após limpar o sangue com as costas de sua mão, fala calmamente, fazendo sua expressão sarcástica habitual e elevando agressivamente seu cosmo. - Devo parabenizá-lo cavaleiro, não é qualquer um que consegue me pegar de surpresa... mas agora, devo lhe avisar que seu joguinho de esconde-esconde chegou ao fim!

- / -

O pisciano, que havia se perdido em pensamentos, tem um sobressalto ao perceber o cosmo de seu amigo de armas, Aldebaran, se elevar. Fica ainda mais tenso quando o cosmo de Minos o acompanha.

- Aldebaran! - Albafica dá um mergulho para enxaguar todo o sabão e shampoo e, apressado, caminha para fora do caldariun, pegando uma toalha e se enxugando às pressas. - _"Droga! Aldebaran vai lutar com Minos! Justo com ele?" _- pára repentinamente de se enxugar, prestando atenção no que acabara de pensar. - _"No que eu estou pensando, afinal? Se Aldebaran matar Minos, estarei a um passo de minha liberdade!" _- ao pensar na morte do Kyoto, para sua surpresa, ao invés de se encher de esperanças, o coração de Albafica diminui e certa tristeza toma conta de seu ser. - _"Por que estou me sentindo assim? Aquele maldito me faz comer o pão que o diabo amassou e eu ainda tenho pena dele? É isso! Pena! Só pena! Ele é um espectro de Hades, é nosso dever exterminá-lo. Não devo ter pena de um inimigo! Mas... Hades irá ressuscitá-lo logo em seguida..." _- mais uma vez o pisciano se assusta consigo mesmo, ao perceber que seu coração se alivia um pouco quando pensa que mesmo que Minos morra, voltará à vida. - _"Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Droga! Ele é um espectro! É com Aldebaran que preciso me preocupar e não com ele! O que esse maldito fez com minha mente, afinal? Algum tipo de lavagem cerebral? Droga! Droga! Por que não consigo deixar de pensar nele? Inferno!"_

- / -

Markino se encontra de guarda na entrada da casa do julgamento. Fica extremamente apreensivo e preocupado com seu mestre quando sente o cosmo de Minos se elevar juntamente com o de seu inimigo.

- Minos-sama o achou! A luta vai começar! - balbucia o espectro, dando mais alguns passos para fora da casa.

- Markino! - diz um espectro, que se aproxima apressado e ofegante, interrompendo as divagações do pequenino.

- Hum...? - o espectro de esqueleto volta seu olhar para o homem. - Ah... é você.

- Minos-sama está lutando, avisei todos que encontrei pelo caminho. Precisa ajudá-lo!

- Hunf, desde quando Minos-sama aceita ajuda em uma batalha? Aliás, desde quando ele precisa disso?

- Me parece que o inimigo não está só! Há outros rondando o local. Minos-sama pode estar numa armadilha!

- O queeee? - o pequenino arregala os olhos. - E por que você está aqui parado ao invés de ir ajudá-lo? - Markino fica indignado.

- Oras! Estou avisando a todos que encontro pelo caminho... procurei por Lune-sama e Byako, mas não os encontrei. Agora se apresse! Vá ajudar seu mestre!

- Mas... a casa do julgamento... irá ficar desguarnecida! Minos-sama me ordenou...

- Esqueça o que Minos-sama ordenou, ele está em apuros e você precisa ajudá-lo! Além do mais, eu ficarei aqui para avisar qualquer espectro que por ventura apareça. Fora que ninguém vai se importar em invadir a casa vazia. Vá depressa!

- Hum... mas você não deveria ir também?

- Bah! Eu não sou do exercito de Minos-sama, você sabe a merda que deu outro dia. Com certeza, ele não irá querer minha presença por perto. Além do mais, eu já mandei outro espectro procurar Lune-sama e Byako para avisar dessa possível cilada. Afinal, mesmo que mestre Minos seja ingrato comigo, ainda assim é um Kyoto e, como espectro, devo fazer de tudo para ajudá-lo, não é mesmo?

- Está bem. Você está certo. Estou indo! Cuide da casa para mim. - Markino se apressa em correr, para chegar o mais rápido possível. - _"Pensando bem, ele está certo, esses cavaleiros são mesmo imprevisíveis... ah, aqueles malditos... nunca vou me esquecer daquela piranha que me golpeou na cabeça, me fazendo perder os sentidos! Grrr!"_

- Hunf... é mesmo um idiota! Acredita em qualquer coisa que digam a ele. Como Minos-sama pode confiar a segurança da casa mais importante do meikai a um lixo desses? - o espectro ri, enquanto vê Markino correndo ao longe. - Bom... agora vamos à diversão! Eheh... - esfrega uma mão na outra e entra na casa do julgamento, desaparecendo na penumbra.

- / -

- Não entendo como você, depois de morto, consegue se livrar do controle de meu senhor e manter-se lúcido, mas... que seja! Brincarei um pouco contigo. E quando me cansar... o jogarei no Cocytos! - diz Minos, enquanto caminha em direção ao taurino. Está confiante de sua vitória, como sempre. - _"Somente Albafica conseguiria permanecer de pé depois de receber meu ataque..." _- a imagem do olhar arredio do pisciano vem à sua mente, seguida do olhar doce que Minos presenciou com prazer na madrugada anterior. - _"Mas que merda! Isto está realmente me irritando! Como posso pensar naquele bastardo em uma hora dessas? Concentre-se Minos, concentre-se!"_

- Está muito confiante espectro, mas... não deveria ao menos se apresentar antes da batalha? Não me parece muito educado de sua parte permanecer incógnito para alguém com quem vai lutar. – Hasgard, que permanecia imóvel, indaga calmamente, num tom muito educado.

- Ham? Ora ora... quanta educação vindo de um inimigo... gostei disso! - o juiz abre um sorriso presunçoso. - Você está certo, cavaleiro. Perdoe-me por minha falta de cortesia. Isso não é de meu feitio, mas há de concordar que atacar antes das devidas apresentações também não foi educado de sua parte. - Minos curva-se levemente, dobrando um dos braços na altura do abdômen em seu cumprimento formal. - Eu sou Minos de Griffon, a estrela celeste da nobreza, um dos três juízes do meikai. E você é Hasgard, não é isso? O homem que abandonou seu próprio nome para seguir Atena?

- Está bem informado, juiz. Não faço idéia de como sabe disso, mas, o único nome que me é importante é Aldebaran. Aldebaran de touro! Guardião da segunda casa do santuário.

- Como quiser... "Aldebaran". - como sempre, Minos usa seu típico tom de escárnio ao mencionar o codinome do santo de Atena. - Agora que estamos devidamente apresentados... terminemos logo com isso!

- Concordo! - Aldebaran lança um olhar desafiador ao juiz, enquanto com um sorriso nos lábios, eleva mais ainda seu cosmo, se mantendo imóvel e de braços cruzados.

- Hum... está me subestimando, santo. Um homem que morreu ao enfrentar dois míseros espectros de nível inferior deveria ao menos se colocar em posição de combate. Assim, sua derrota será menos humilhante.

- Assim como você, juiz. - retruca Aldebaran, que fita a posição relaxada e confortável do espectro.

- Bom... que seja, com ou sem posição de combate, eu o colocarei em seu devido lugar. - Minos presunçosamente fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, também cruzando seus braços. - Venha!

- Grande chifre! - Aldebaran não titubeou em começar o ataque, explodindo seu cosmo. Todavia, mal tinha desfeito sua posição para lançar o golpe de impacto, se sentiu preso por algo que não podia ver e teve seu ataque freado e anulado de imediato. - Mas o que...? - exclama confuso, ao perceber que não tem controle sobre seu próprio corpo. - O que é isso?

- / -

Albafica se veste apressado, colocando a roupa de qualquer jeito, sem se importar em ajeitar sua blusa, que estava torta. Sequer se olha no espelho ou penteia seus cabelos. Estava muito conturbado e seu coração se apertava ainda mais conforme sentia os cosmos se elevarem rapidamente.

_"Já começou! Talvez se eu conseguir ludibriar aquele tal de Markino consiga sair daqui sem que os outros percebam. Não será fácil me rastrearem, já que meu cosmo está selado. Eu preciso ir até eles!" _- o cavaleiro destranca a porta do banheiro. Quando a abre, estremece por inteiro, ficando paralisado.

Havia um espectro em pé. Estava encostado no balcão do bar de braços cruzados, pernas semi-cruzadas e cabeça baixa

- Ora ora... o que temos aqui! - diz o espectro em tom sarcástico, mantendo os olhos fechados.

Albafica lembrava perfeitamente dele. Não havia se passado mais que alguns dias desde que viu pela primeira vez, aquele espectro de tapa olho, cheio de más intenções. Mesmo que se passassem anos, décadas, ou séculos... ele ainda assim lembraria da face do homem que o fez entrar em pânico somente ao tocar seus cabelos.

_"Droga! Ele não! Ele não! Por que ele tem que estar aqui? E agora o que vou fazer?"_ - pensa o cavaleiro, que já sentia indícios do mesmo pânico que tomou conta de si naquele encontro perturbador. - _"Acalme-se Albafica! Mantenha o controle, não se deixe levar pelas emoções! Não erre novamente! Mantenha a calma!" _- o pisciano respira fundo, lutando contra sua petrificação e medo. Procura manter o ritmo de seu batimento cardíaco, que já havia acelerado, para encarar o espectro. - Você...

O espectro levanta lentamente a cabeça, abrindo os olhos, o fitando com um brilho maquiavélico no olhar e um sorriso psicótico.

_"Esse maldito..."_ - Albafica acirra os punhos e o fita com seus olhos indomáveis e selvagens.

- / -

- Meu caro, este é o meu dom: manipular meus adversários através do cosmo. É como fios, que ligam um marionetista à sua marionete. Agora você não poderá mexer sequer um milímetro do seu corpo, pois está completamente sob meu domínio. - Minos explica calmamente para o taurino, que ainda está surpreso com o ataque inesperado. - Eu não sei o que te deu na cabeça ao achar que poderia lutar contra um Kyoto, quando sequer está usando sua tão famosa armadura de ouro... com certeza deve ter enlouquecido ao escutar a "Mensageira da Morte" do Kiew de Durahan.

- Posso não estar com minha armadura... mas meu cosmo ainda é o mesmo! E cosmo é tudo que eu preciso para lutar em prol de um futuro melhor para aqueles a quem amo! - Aldebaran luta contra a manipulação cósmica.

- Hunf, é inútil cavaleiro... se resistir, apenas conseguirá quebrar seus próprios membros. - Minos move alguns dedos, quebrando um dos braços do cavaleiro de touro.

_"Impossível! Eu estou morto, não tenho matéria. Como ele consegue "quebrar ossos" em minha alma?"_ - Aldebaran trinca os dentes para suportar a dor e não dá um gemido sequer. - _"Como isso é possível?"_

- Deve estar se perguntando como pode sentir seus ossos quebrarem mesmo não tendo mais um corpo físico, não é mesmo, cavaleiro? - Minos dá um sorriso torto e fechado. - É simples... embora não sejam feitos de carne, os espíritos ainda possuem um corpo, o qual chamamos de "corpo etéreo". Mesmo depois que uma pessoa morre, ainda preserva suas formas terrenas. Não é fácil deixar as lembranças de quem fomos um dia, não concorda? Então, assim como em vida, os espíritos possuem os mesmos reflexos de seu corpo terreno, como também sua estrutura. Se fosse diferente, não haveria como alguém sentir as torturas a que foi condenado.

- Acha mesmo que uns fiozinhos de cosmo são suficientes para me deter? - diz Hasgard, fitando seriamente o juiz. - Não seja ridículo!

Neste momento, Minos sente uma pontada no coração. É algo muito sutil, mas que lateja sem parar.

_"Mas que diabos é isso agora? Isso lá é ora para sentir os efeitos do veneno de Albafica?"_ - o juiz se distrai por alguns segundos, olhando em direção à casa do julgamento. Seu coração aperta e acelera, o cosmo se desestabiliza e, antes mesmo que possa se dar conta, o taurino explode seu cosmo, dando seu máximo e rompendo os fios de sua manipulação. - _"Droga!" _- o juiz fecha os olhos e leva os braços à frente de seu rosto, protegendo-o da explosão, que causa um grande deslocamento de ar.

- / -

O espectro descruza os braços e se desencosta do balcão. Nesse momento, um estrondo é ouvido e um grande clarão surge no horizonte, iluminando a face maquiavélica do espectro e dando um aspecto mais tenebroso ao local que, até então, estava na penumbra. Albafica percebe que o braço esquerdo do espectro está enfaixado com ataduras por baixo da luva.

- Sabe, quando o vi, queria apenas me divertir um pouco com você. Um homem bonito assim não é comum no submundo... - diz o espectro, num tom calmo, mas malicioso. - Mas você se queixou de mim para Minos-sama e por sua causa tive os ossos do meu braço quebrados. – o espectro eleva um pouco seu braço enfaixado, com um sorriso mal intencionado. - Agora, o farei pagar pela dor e humilhação que passei por causa de um escravo!

- Como? - o pisciano fica pensativo por alguns segundos. - _"Ele pensa que eu o delatei... Byako deve ter contado... mas eu nunca imaginaria que Minos reagiria assim!"_ - Albafica mantém um tom determinado em sua voz - Quem é você?

- Isso não interessa. O importante é que o farei pagar pelo que me causou. - o espectro estava sedento por sangue.

Embora não demonstre, a cada minuto que passa, Albafica está mais desesperado. Não sabe o que fazer, nem como se defender e sabe exatamente o que aquele espectro tem em mente.

_"E agora, o que eu faço? Não tenho cosmo para me defende..., nem mesmo veneno eu possuo mais. O que eu faço? O que?"_ - Albafica encara o espectro diretamente nos olhos, atento a qualquer movimento, enquanto pensa em algo para se proteger. - _"Maldição! Não consigo ver uma saída! Essas malditas algemas! Acalme-se Albafica! Acalme-se! Você precisa ganhar tempo até que alguém chegue!"_

O espectro caminha em sua direção a passos lentos e preguiçosos, como se apreciasse cada passo que fica mais perto do cavaleiro. Outro clarão invade o local, mas desta vez tem um brilho púrpura. Logo, um forte "trovão" é escutado.

- Espectro... se quer tanto assim encontrar sua morte, então avance... - o pisciano usa o mesmo tom altivo e imponente que falava quando ainda era vivo. - Mas se tem amor à sua vida, dê meia volta e vá embora!

- Hum...? - o espectro pára, estreita os olhos e inclina levemente a cabeça, confuso com as palavras do cavaleiro. - Do que está falando? Seu cosmo está selado por estas algemas, o que você pode fazer contra mim?

- Ora espectro, eu não precisarei fazer nada... basta que me toque e vai ter uma morte dolorosa. Venha se aproxime! - Albafica desafia o espectro, rezando para que caia em sua mentira. - _"Eu não sei mentir... não posso gaguejar agora, como aconteceu com Minos. Ele não pode descobrir, senão estarei perdido... isso é tudo que posso fazer para me defender no momento. Preciso ser o mais convincente possível neste blefe!"_

- E o que vai acontecer? - o espectro avança mais um passo.

- Comigo? Nada! Já com você... - o pisciano esboça um sorriso. Na verdade, está aproveitando sua própria fraqueza para causar uma impressão contrária. Seu sorriso é de nervoso, que junto ao seu olhar arredio, dá um tom sarcástico. - _"Acredite... por favor, acredite! Você tem que acreditar, maldito!"_

- Hunf, que blefe mais sem cabimento! - avança mais um passo. - Não há nada que possa fazer contra mim.

- Tem razão... aproxime-se! Não me responsabilizo com o que irá acontecer contigo. - a cada passo que o espectro dá, Albafica sente um calafrio. - _"Vamos Albafica, força! Mantenha-se calmo! Não deixe transparecer seus sentimentos... vamos!" _Sabe, um espectro devia conhecer melhor seus inimigos...

O espectro volta a caminhar e pára bem próximo a Albafica, que continua imóvel, fitando-o com um olhar desafiador.

_"Ele está blefando... está blefando... quer me desestruturar para que eu demonstre meu temor e me desminta!" _- o pisciano sente seu corpo todo estremecer, está apavorado. - Sabe, até hoje não encontrei ninguém que resista ao meu veneno. Qualquer contato físico é suficiente para meu veneno se alastrar...

- Como é? - o espectro o fita perplexo. - Veneno? Está me dizendo que você é venenoso?

- Meu sangue é altamente venenoso, passei por um longo treinamento para... - O choque entre os cosmos de Minos e Aldebaran pode ser sentido e visto. Outro clarão em tons púrpura e dourado, desta vez bem mais intenso, se alastra, clareando ainda mais o quarto onde Albafica se encontra. Um som muito alto e estridente é escutado. Vários raios riscam o horizonte, criando um horrendo espetáculo de luz e som, acompanhado de um forte tremor de terra. Albafica sente seu coração apertar, está preocupado com aquela batalha. - _"Minos não mostrou tanto poder assim quando lutamos... então este é o verdadeiro poder de um Kyoto?"_

- Você... venenoso? Ahahah... não me faça rir! - o espectro dá uma gargalhada estrondosa, assustando Albafica, que dá um passo para trás. - Minos-sama... que o diga...! - mal consegue falar de tanto rir.

- O que é tão engraçado, espectro? - desta vez Albafica não precisou fingir, muito menos mentir. O riso do espectro mexeu com seu orgulho e despertou sua raiva. - _"Será que aquele maldito juiz disse alguma coisa?"_ O que tem Minos com isso? O que ele disse?

- Todos aqui sabem o que aconteceu! - diz o espectro, ainda se divertindo.

- Co-como? - Albafica arregala os olhos e mais uma vez sente um calafrio.

- Eu estou dizendo que todos sabem o que Minos-sama fez com você nesta madrugada.

- Eu não... não sei o que Minos falou, mas...

- Não seja idiota! - o espectro fica sério do nada. - Minos-sama não precisa dizer nada. Para falar a verdade, ele nunca falaria. Mas aprenda, aqui as paredes têm ouvidos. Todos ouviram seu escândalo na noite passada, não precisa ser adivinho para saber o que aconteceu com você.

Albafica congela de medo ao ver que seu blefe não adiantou nada. Ao mesmo tempo, a vergonha de saber que todos ouviram o ocorrido o faz enrubescer. Os raios cessam e o local é novamente tomado pela penumbra por alguns instantes. Logo, ambos podem sentir os cosmos colidindo novamente, enquanto no horizonte, vários clarões podem ser vistos.

- Você está em um dos aposentos da casa do julgamento. A única lei aqui é o silêncio, portanto, qualquer barulho um pouco alto ecoa pela casa toda. Nunca reparou como esse local é silencioso? Todos sabem o que aconteceu e Minos-sama não precisou dizer uma palavra sequer. - o espectro abre um sorriso torto e maldoso e o fita vitorioso. - Além do mais, mesmo que você fosse venenoso, eu tenho minha surplice me protegendo, portanto, apenas te surraria até que não se aguentasse mais em pé.

- Espectro... - Albafica fala baixinho, em tom de ameaça. - Minos deveria matá-lo por desmerecê-lo assim. O que acontece entre nós não diz respeito a você. _"Como assim, "entre nós"! O que estou dizendo?"_

- Não meu caro, eu não o desmereci. Ao contrário, eu o louvo por isso. Até acho que ele se conteve por muito tempo. Sabe... eu o teria pegado à força desde o primeiro dia que chegou...

- Co-como é? - Albafica arregala os olhos, enquanto sente seu corpo todo estremecer mais uma vez.

- Como sei de seu blefe... tomarei aquilo que desejo. Claro que antes você vai sentir um pouco de dor... - o espectro ri baixinho. - Você não passa de um escravo aqui. Minos-sama não seria louco de arrumar problemas com seus semelhantes por sua causa. Eu pertenço ao exercito de Rhadamanthys-sama, portanto, cabe apenas ao meu mestre me dar o "castigo" apropriado... e com certeza, ele não vai dar a mínima para um escravo, principalmente se tratando de um ex-santo de Atena. Além do mais, quando Minos-sama se der conta do ocorrido, estarei bem longe do meikai, junto a meu mestre. Ele não poderá fazer mais nada contra mim. Agora já chega de conversas... o tempo urge.

- Pare onde está! Você quer morrer? - o pisciano se desespera e vomita as palavras, sem conseguir manter sua serenidade, dando mais um passo para trás, já dentro do banheiro. - Minos é bem mais poderoso que você, por isso suporta meu veneno... ele me punirá se um espectro morrer por minha causa!

- E do que eu morreria? - o espectro ri novamente, fazendo pouco das ameaças de Albafica. - De tesão?

- Envenenado! - grita, em pânico.

- Não fale besteiras! - o semblante do espectro é macabro. Ele não pede mais tempo e ergue uma das mãos para segurar Albafica.

O cavaleiro estremece ao ver as intenções gravadas em no rosto do espectro e, rapidamente, tenta trancar a porta do banheiro. Mas é impedido por ele, que é mais rápido e a empurra com força, fazendo o cavaleiro se desequilibrar e cair pra trás.

_"Minos!" _- em desespero, Albafica pensa no juiz, sentindo seu coração apertar. Ao mesmo tempo em que sente o cosmo de Minos oscilar enormentente.


	11. Beijo Mortal

**"Beijo Mortal"**

Passada a explosão, Minos abaixa seu braço, fitando o taurino que, embora estivesse um pouco ensanguentado, permanecia majestoso à sua frente.

Seu coração está mais apertado do que nunca e um mal estar toma conta de sua alma.

_"Mas que diabos é isso, afinal? Mesmo com toda a febre que tive, não senti nada semelhante!"_ - o juiz está intrigado. Aquela dor não se parece em nada com o sofrimento causado pelo veneno de Albafica. - _"Não sinto algo tão ruim assim desde a morte de Asterion..."_

- Vou lhe mostrar, espectro, a verdadeira força de Aldebaran de Touro! - o taurino está com seu cosmo ao máximo.

- Eu não tenho mais tempo para brincadeiras, touro. Sinta-se honrado. Há muito não luto a sério com alguém. - Minos estava sério, seu ar de sarcasmo havia desaparecido completamente. O juiz não perde mais tempo e também faz seu cosmo instável explodir. - _"Se ele conseguiu quebrar as linhas de meu cosmo, não tenho alternativa senão lutar a sério. Não consigo estabilizar meu cosmo e não tenho tempo a perder, há algo estranho acontecendo!"_

- Grande chifre! - Aldebaran ataca com todas as suas forças.

- Idiota! Acha que o mesmo golpe funcionará contra mim? Ahhh! - Minos parte em direção ao Grande Chifre de Aldebaran, concentrando todo seu cosmo nos punhos. Os golpes se chocam, fazendo um estrondo ensurdecedor, que ecoa como um violento trovão, criando um deslocamento de ar e devastando todo o local. - _"Este homem... como pode ter tamanho poder estando nos domínios de Hades-sama? Não importa, desviar disso não será a solução. Quebrarei este ataque indo de frente contra ele. Com certeza o mais afetado será o touro, que está desprotegido"_

_"Então foi com ele que Albafica lutou? Realmente Albafica, você era muito poderoso..." _- ao constatar o poder do juiz, o taurino não pôde deixar de pensar em Albafica, que se sacrificou para matá-lo.

Os cosmos gigantescos medem forças entre si e espalham raios destrutivos causados por seu atrito, até que ambos são arremessados para lados opostos com violência. O taurino é arrastado a uma boa distância, quebrando várias costelas e outros ossos, enquanto desliza pelo solo pedregoso. Minos usa suas asas para ir ao ar e controlar sua queda e sofre apenas alguns ferimentos leves, graças à proteção de sua surplice.

- Entendi... - diz o espectro, pousando no chão e pondo-se a caminhar na direção de Hasgard. - Você alcançou o Arayashiki ao morrer... por isso tem tanto poder assim. Do contrário não conseguiria se opor ao cosmo de meu senhor, que controla os mortos como zumbis, muito menos sobreviver a esta explosão. É uma pena que todo esse cosmo não valha mais de nada, já que está morto. É como eu disse, sem sua armadura você receberá todo o impacto e não aguentará por muito tempo.

- Você devia estar morto! Albafica deu a vida para matá-lo e mesmo assim vejo você aqui de pé, com um corpo de carne, osso e sangue! Acha mesmo que posso aceitar minha morte quando vejo que um amigo que lutou para defender a mesma coisa que eu morreu em vão? - Hasgard se levanta com dificuldade, seu corpo está muito dolorido e ensanguentado. Mas seu cosmo continua no máximo, inabalável.

- Não, meu caro... você está enganado. Albafica não morreu em vão, eu garanto. Ele morreu para cumprir o propósito de seu destino! - seu coração aperta ainda mais ao escutar o taurino falar sobre a fatídica batalha que custou a vida de Albafica. Mas o juiz tenta, em vão, espantar estas lembranças rapidamente de sua mente para se concentrar na batalha. - Além do mais, se estou vivo, culpe a incompetência de sua deusa, que não pôde resistir ao poder de meu senhor e teve sua frágil barreira destruída. Bastaram apenas alguns segundos. Segundos estes, que valeram minha ressurreição.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Hasgard pergunta, intrigado.

- Quero dizer, caro touro, que se Atena conseguisse segurar a barreira por apenas alguns segundos a mais, eu não estaria aqui. Isso mostra o quanto sua deusa é fraca perante o meu senhor! - Minos pára cerca de dois metros do taurino, fitando-o. Seu cosmo também não se abalou em nada. Ao contrário, ainda se eleva, criando uma forte corrente de ar à sua volta.

- Me refiro ao que disse sobre Albafica.

- Você não entenderia, isso não importa. Vamos acabar com isso! - agora é a vez de Minos tomar a dianteira e atacar.

Hasgard reage e ambos trocam socos e chutes, concentrando todo o cosmo em seus membros. A cada golpe, um estrondo, seguido por uma forte luz mesclada em dourado e púrpura. Para quem vê de longe é um espetáculo magnífico.

- Argh! - Minos sente uma pontada muito forte no peito quando a imagem de Albafica lhe vem à mente e perde a concentração, levando um soco direto que Aldebaran desferiu em seu rosto, fazendo-o ir ao chão e arrastar-se por alguns metros.

- / -

Albafica cai de costas no chão a uns dois passos do espectro. Ao tentar se levantar é puxado pela gola da camisa e o espectro o aproxima de seu rosto. Ao sentir o calor da respiração do maldito, vira o rosto, no reflexo causado pelo nojo que sente.

- Achou mesmo que uma simples porta me deteria, cavaleiro? - o espectro pergunta, com um sorriso carregado de intenções macabras, enquanto eleva Albafica, tirando seus pés do chão.

- Você me esperou sair do banheiro porque não queria quebrar a porta, do contrário, já a teria arrombando desde o início! - diz Albafica, num tom esganado, se debatendo e tentando se soltar.

- Muito esperto... mas você se esqueceu que não tem forças para lidar comigo... - o espectro acentua mais o sorriso, enquanto seus olhos percorrem o rosto do cavaleiro.

- Você pode ser um espectro e ter cosmo... mas ainda tem um corpo humano e frágil! - Albafica sorri maliciosamente e leva seu dedo indicador com toda a força contra o olho esquerdo do espectro, já que no direito tinha um tapa-olho. A reação do espectro é rápida, mas não tanto, e acaba por ser atingido superficialmente pelo golpe, soltando-o.

- Ahhh! Maldito! - o espectro grita de dor, colocando a mão no olho ferido. Um pouco de sangue escorre por seus dedos.

O santo de Atena aproveita a oportunidade e o soca com toda a força que tem, fazendo o espectro perder o equilíbrio e dar uns passos para trás, abrindo passagem. O pisciano corre o mais rápido que pode em direção à saída do quarto, rezando para que a porta esteja destrancada. Quando chega nela, vira a maçaneta e a abre. Mas antes que pudesse dar um passo sequer, a porta é fechada rapidamente por um empurrão do espectro, que já estava atrás de Albafica. Mais uma vez o cavaleiro é golpeado no estômago, indo ao chão e deslizando pelo piso liso até a parede oposta do quarto, onde bate de costas com muita violência. Ele se contorce de dor, colocando a mão sobre o local golpeado.

- Seu maldito! - Albafica grita de ódio, se levantando com dificuldade e apoiando-se na parede, enquanto o espectro anda calmamente em sua direção.

- Eu vou surrar você até que não possa mais se mexer e depois vou violentá-lo! - o espectro estava possuído pelo ódio, seu olho sangrava e tinha um brilho vermelho. Seu cosmo, que permanecia baixo, era completamente obscuro.

Albafica está em pânico, mal consegue raciocinar e volta a tentar correr para longe do homem. Mas dessa vez não consegue dar um passo sequer. É golpeado na boca, batendo a cabeça na parede com muita força e vai novamente ao chão.

- Argh! - o cavaleiro dá alguns gemidos de dor e fica tonto ao tomar três fortes pancadas na cabeça. Permanece no chão, ofegante. - _"Maldito espectro! O que eu faço? O que? Eu não posso fazer nada!"_ - a imagem do juiz é tudo que vem à sua cabeça nesse momento de agonia. - _"Minos! Me ajude!" _

- / -

_"Mas o que está acontecendo, afinal? Que merda é essa que estou sentindo? Esse aperto que corrói meu coração... essa dor, essa preocupação! Não posso lutar assim!"_ - Minos está caído ao chão a cerca de dez metros do taurino. Havia deixado um rastro no chão pedregoso, tamanha a força com que fora arremessado. –_ "Isso não faz sentido algum, o que está acontecendo? O que? Droga! Vou acabar morrendo se continuar tão desconcentrado!" _- mais uma vez, Minos se levanta e volta a fitar Hasgard, que caminhava em sua direção. Ser arremessado daquela forma feriu mais ainda seu orgulho, pois era a segunda vez que isso acontecia nesta batalha. - _"Albafica, seu maldito! Já me basta o que passei por causa de seu veneno e agora isso? É culpa sua!"_

- Você... é poderoso, mas... há algo tirando sua concentração. Seu cosmo está instável e às vezes percebo que sua mente está em outro lugar. O que te preocupa tanto, espectro?

- Hunf! Isso não importa! - Minos eleva novamente seu cosmo, se esforçando em vão para estabilizá-lo. - Com meu cosmo instável ou não, irei te derrotar!

- Como quiser, juiz. - Aldebaran ataca novamente. - Grande chifre!

Griffon some no clarão e o golpe passa direto, explodindo uma parede rochosa ao longe.

- Acha que o mesmo golpe vai funcionar contra mim? - o juiz havia usado uma grande velocidade e agora se encontrava atrás do taurino.

- O que? - Aldebaran não tem tempo de se virar e é golpeado com um chute potente, que o arremessa contra um grande rochedo que havia bem longe dali, partindo-o em pedaços.

- Essa sua postura desdenhosa nada mais é do que uma posição de ataque e defesa... no momento que a quebrei, este ataque não surte mais efeito. Você perdeu tempo para se posicionar e atacar, portanto, me deu chance de esquivar. Além do mais, como eu já vi através de sua técnica... mantendo ou não esta postura, não conseguirá mais me atingir, cavaleiro. - Minos volta ao seu tom calmo e controlado, mas na verdade, sua angústia aumenta a cada minuto que se passa. - Agora basta! Chegou o momento de acabarmos com isso de uma vez! Não tenho mais tempo para perder com você! - o juiz explode seu cosmo ao máximo, criando uma forte ventania. E dá mais uma olhada na direção da casa do julgamento - _"Seja o que for que está me perturbando, vem de lá!"_

- Vamos! - Aldebaran se levanta e mais uma vez concorda com o juiz, explodindo seu cosmo para o ataque mais destrutivo. Seu corpo está muito dolorido. - _"Que força esse homem tem! Até hoje, ninguém havia conseguido me derrubar deste jeito... será que isso se deve ao fato de eu estar morto?"_

- Bater das Asas Gigantes! - Griffon lança seu golpe com força total. Quer acabar logo com aquilo e descobrir o que tanto o incomoda.

- Supernova Titânica! - o taurino também dá o máximo de si neste golpe.

Os cosmos se chocam com tamanha violência, que todo o terreno se parte. As pedras gigantescas que se desprendem do chão são arremessadas longe com a tempestade de vento do Griffon, que a cada segundo se torna mais forte. Uma chuva de pedregulhos pode ser vista em volta de um grande furacão, iluminado em dourado e púrpura. Vários raios multicoloridos saem do olho da tempestade degrade, batendo contra a terra com tanta violência, que abre grandes crateras.

- Minos-sama! Minos-sama! - Markino chega até a beira da grande tempestade que se formou, desviando da chuva de raios e pedregulhos que cai sobre o local. - Minos-sama, o senhor pode estar numa armadilha!

- Hum? - Minos desvia os olhos para o pequenino, que pulava e gritava ao longe. - _"O que você está fazendo aqui, idiota? Eu lhe ordenei que permanecesse na casa do julgamento e não permitisse que ninguém entrasse ou saísse de lá!" _- o juiz grita através do cosmo e isso o faz se desestabilizar um pouco, perdendo território para o cosmo de Aldebaran. Rapidamente, Griffon retoma sua frágil concentração, fitando os olhos do cavaleiro.

_"Minos-sama... há outros cavaleiros escondidos no local! Eu vim cuidar de sua retaguarda!"_ - grita o espectro através do cosmo, em tom de urgência.

_- "Outros cavaleiros?" _- Minos estreita os olhos e trinca os dentes, ainda fitando Hasgard. - _"E o que você veio fazer aqui, seu energúmeno? Como pôde deixar a casa do julgamento desprotegida?" _- seu cosmo oscilava muito e a energia que rodeava os dois guerreiros estava muito instável. Hora pendia para Minos e hora para Aldebaran. - _"Volte já para lá e leve os espectros que encontrar pelo caminho!"_

_"Este cosmo instável está difícil suportar... mesmo que oscile, tem picos que ultrapassam os meus! Que poder este espectro tem!" _- Aldebaran também era obrigado a oscilar seu cosmo para equiparar-se aos picos de poder de Minos. Está preocupado, pois sabe que não aguentará por muito tempo. Era impossível manter tal nível de força sobre-humana. -_ "Ninguém, até hoje, havia conseguido medir forças contra esse golpe. E mesmo com seu cosmo tão instável, ele o faz!"_

_"Não se preocupe, senhor, a casa está bem protegida! Meu amigo, Fiodor de Mandrágora, se ofereceu para ficar em meu lugar até que eu retorne." _- Markino tenta tranquilizar Minos, ainda se comunicando através do cosmo.

_"Amigo? Fiodor?"_ - Minos pensa. Arregala os olhos ao perceber o que estava acontecendo. Seu coração estremece e se aperta, de tal maneira que não lhe permite mais controlar seu cosmo, que oscila tremendamente. - _"Não pode ser! Albafica!" _- o juiz percebe que cometeu um grande erro ao se deixar levar pela preocupação. Mas é tarde demais. - _"Merda!" _Aaahhhhhhhhh!

O poder de Aldebaran finalmente sobrepuja Griffon, engolindo-o em uma enorme explosão.

- Minos-samaaaa! - Markino grita, desesperado e incrédulo, enquanto sente o cosmo do juiz se esvair e desaparecer.

- / -

Mais estrondos e explosões surgem no horizonte. Mais uma vez pode-se sentir claramente o cosmo do juiz oscilando perigosamente. Parecia uma grande tempestade de raios. Os trovões causavam arrepios em qualquer um.

O espectro se aproxima e desfere mais um soco contra o abdômen do santo de Atena, que ainda se encontrava jogado ao chão.

- Argh! - Albafica vomita uma grande quantidade de sangue.

- Sabe... eu estava ansioso por isso. Uma oportunidade de ficarmos a sós novamente! Agora, Minos-sama não está aqui... nem aquele enxerido do Byako. Não há ninguém nesta casa... ninguém irá nos atrapalhar! - diz o espectro, dando uma gargalhada satânica.

_"Esse maldito! Se eu pudesse enfrentá-lo... se pudesse usar meu cosmo... ou se pelo menos ainda corresse veneno em minhas veias!"_ - Albafica busca forças em seu ódio e orgulho para tentar se levantar novamente. Mas o espectro pisa em seu pé direito com força, fazendo-o estralar e mais uma vez, levando o pisciano aos gritos. - Aaaaaargh! Sai! Saia daqui! Deixe-me em paz, maldito!

- Isso... é pelo meu braço quebrado! - o espectro dá um chute na lateral do corpo de Albafica, que ainda tentava se levantar. Mais uma vez, o cavaleiro bate contra a parede e vai ao chão. - Isso é por ter aberto sua boca e me delatado a Minos-sama! - diz o espectro, dando outro chute em Albafica, que se encontrava caído ao chão, encurralado entre ele e a parede.

- Aaarghhh! - o pisciano cospe mais sangue.

O espectro desconhecido não se dá por satisfeito e o pega pelo cabelo, levantando-o. O joga contra a parede com muita brutalidade e o mantém prensado contra ela, segurando um de seus braços para trás.

- Pare com isso, maldito! - Albafica grita, sufocado com o sangue que vem de sua garganta e escorre pelos seus lábios.

Neste momento, o choque entre os cosmos de Minos e Aldebaran é sentido, seguido de um grande tremor. Uma tempestade de proporções gigantescas e tons degrade toma conta do céu da segunda esfera do meikai, espalhando raios multicoloridos que destroem tudo que tocam, causando uma sequência de pequenas explosões à sua volta e uma chuva de pedras. É um espetáculo medonho e seu som é ensurdecedor.

O espectro pára o que está fazendo, virando sua atenção para o horizonte para observar a cena assustadora, enquanto mantém Albafica prensado contra a parede.

_"Não pode ser... é a supernova de Aldebaran!" _- Albafica se assusta e arregala os olhos ao reconhecer o golpe mortal do cavaleiro de touro. Ele sabe que ninguém havia sobrevivido a tal nível de poder. Mais uma vez o coração do pisciano se aperta. - _"Minos!"_

Os dois permanecem imóveis observando o terrível espetáculo de luz e som, que faz com que todo o local seja iluminado numa sucessiva explosão de cores, que dura um bom tempo com algumas oscilações sutis. O cosmo do juiz se desestabiliza completamente e, em questão de segundos, é sobrepujado pelo cosmo do taurino, que se espalha por todo o horizonte, varrendo tudo à sua frente. Ambos sentem o cosmo de Minos rapidamente se esvair, até desaparecer completamente. Enquanto o cosmo de Hasgard enfraquece lentamente, a um nível muito baixo.

_"Não pode ser!"_ - o coração do pisciano pára em uma batida e seus olhos, arregalados e incrédulos, se enchem d'água ao ver sua única e remota esperança desaparecer diante de si. - _"Minos... morreu?"_

- Hooo... parece que não preciso mais me preocupar com punições! - o espectro solta uma gargalhada sinistra. - E então escravo, agora que não tem mais seu "dono", o que acha que vai acontecer a você?

_"Isso não pode estar acontecendo!"_ - Albafica estava boquiaberto, seu coração latejava e um pânico incontrolável tomava conta de seu ser. - _"Aldebaran não faz idéia de que estou vivo, nem conseguiria sentir minha presença neste lugar por causa destas malditas algemas! E se não fosse por elas... eu não precisaria da ajuda de ninguém para esmagar um verme como este." _

O espectro o joga com violência contra a parede oposta e o cavaleiro vai ao chão mais uma vez. Não consegue mais reagir. Além de ter o corpo muito debilitado pelos ferimentos internos que sofrera, seu psicológico estava destruído com tamanho sofrimento e angústia da tortura a que fora submetido. Seu novo algoz se aproxima lentamente e pisa em sua cabeça, amassando-a contra o chão, como se apagasse um cigarro.

- Não se preocupe, tomarei posse de você e cuidarei para que não morra... - o espectro fica extasiado com os gemidos dolorosos que Albafica deixa escapar. - Afinal... mortos não podem gemer de prazer... apenas de dor! - ele solta mais uma gargalhada maquiavélica.

- Aaaaaargh... _Minos, por que me abandonou à própria sorte? Por que me trouxe aqui e me deixou totalmente indefeso, se ia me abandonar em seguida? Por que se deu a tanto trabalho quando, no final, sequer conseguiu o que tanto queria? Por que me deixou sozinho logo agora?_- em seu desespero, Albafica segura o pé do espectro, fazendo uma força inútil para tirá-lo dali. – Pare, bastardo! - lágrimas percorrem seu rosto quando a imagem do juiz invade sua mente. - _"Não... Minos, você não pode morrer! Não pode me deixar aqui sozinho! Seu maldito! Você não pode me abandonar e me deixar nas mãos deste verme! Não pode me deixar aqui! Minos!"_

- É verdade... se eu continuar, acabarei matando você... e não quero isso! Também não quero que perca os sentidos, pois quero ter o prazer de escutar outro tipo de gemido vindo de sua boca! - o espectro, com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios, tira o pé de cima da cabeça do cavaleiro e desfere outro chute em seu tronco, fazendo com que se vire de barriga para cima. - Bom... até agora só escutei seus gemidos de dor... então, vamos aos de prazer!

- Seu... desgraçado! - Albafica trinca os dentes de ódio e revolta. Tenta reagir, mas seu corpo está extremamente debilitado e já não o obedece. - _"Meu corpo... está tão dolorido e pesado, que mal posso me mexer! Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! Não pode acontecer!" _

O espectro segura a gola da blusa do santo de Atena, rasgando e arrancando-a de uma só vez, com tanta agressividade que chega a ferir seu dorso e causar algumas queimaduras com a fricção. Faz o mesmo com a calça, que além de causar queimaduras ao pisciano, também talha a pele sensível de suas pernas e nádegas, fazendo-o sangrar. A dor e humilhação fazem o rosto de Albafica enrubescer completamente. Seus olhos perdem o brilho e a esperança.

- Pare com isso! Por favor... chega! – balbucia, mortificado. Seus olhos não paravam de lacrimejar e seu coração ansiava desesperadamente que Minos o acordasse daquele pesadelo e o trouxesse à mesma realidade dos últimos dias: apenas Minos e ele naquele quarto, trocando farpas enquanto se seduziam inconscientemente. Que tudo não passasse de um delírio, causado por algum tipo de alucinógeno da comida do jantar de dias atrás. Ou que, ao acordar, estivesse deitado naquela cama ao lado do juiz, que fora tão gentil nas "torturas" da madrugada anterior, depois da longa noite de amor que nunca tiveram. Mas tinha certeza de que tudo era real. Que Minos havia morrido mais uma vez e que ninguém apareceria para ajudá-lo. - _"Que ridículo... um santo de Atena almejando a ajuda de um dos juízes do submundo... hunf... como se ele fosse me ajudar se estivesse aqui... ou será que não? Ele quebrou o braço desse espectro maldito por minha causa... não, foi por pura demonstração de posse e poder! Para deixar claro que ninguém poderia tocar em seu "brinquedo"! Minos... por que eu não passava de um "brinquedo" aos seus olhos? Por que você tinha de ser um espectro de Hades? E por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por você? Apaixonar? Sim... estou apaixonado por um espectro. Mas isso não importa mais, pois ele não está aqui para me ajudar. Talvez, mesmo que estivesse, não me ajudaria... Minos!"_

- Ótimo, suas súplicas me excitam ainda mais! - o espectro está possuído pelo ódio, maldade e excitação da violência sexual a que pretende submeter o cavaleiro. - Continue!

- Pare, desgraçado! Isso não vai levá-lo a nada... - o pisciano não tem mais forças para gritar, sua voz sai fraca e abafada. - _"Ah, Minos... eu o reneguei tanto... eu queria odiá-lo apenas por ser um espectro, mas não consegui! Por várias vezes menti para você e para mim mesmo, dizendo o quanto o achava desprezível, que o odiava, que sentia nojo de você... que preferia o cocytos a me entregar a teus desejos... mas a verdade é que eu o desejava, tanto quanto você a mim! Que meu corpo pedia pelo seu desesperadamente, mas eu não queria aceitar! A verdade... é que tudo que eu queria agora era estar em seus braços... mesmo que você apenas estivesse me usando."_

- Cale a boca, maldito! Você só tem o direito de pedir, implorar, chorar e gemer! - o espectro o chuta mais uma vez, o fazendo rolar e ficar de bruços. Apóia o pé em cima das costas de Albafica, para que permaneça deitado no chão, enquanto abre sua calça sem tirar a armadura, já que a mesma não era empecilho algum, revelando seu falo, rijo de excitação. - Não quero escutar lição de moral! E a partir deste momento, não tolerarei mais suas ofensas!

_"Eu estou perdido... o reneguei... reneguei seu corpo junto ao meu... reneguei todo o seu cavalheirismo, sua cortesia, seu carinho, sua paciência... e agora serei possuído por um verme maldito, que não chega aos pés de sua beleza, elegância, poder e caráter!" _- Albafica havia perdido completamente as esperanças e não conseguia mais lutar contra o espectro maligno, muito menos com seus sentimentos conturbados. Seus olhos se tornam nublados. Apenas consegue pensar em tudo que aconteceu madrugada anterior. - "_Tudo por orgulho! Meu maldito orgulho! Talvez essa seja minha punição... era isso que tentou me mostrar tantas vezes, não é mesmo Minos? Meu pecado mortal... meu orgulho... perdoe-me por todas as minhas acusações infundadas... perdoe-me, Minos!"_

- Sabe... não é algo ruim... é até bom. No início você vai sentir dor, mas depois se acostumará e sentirá prazer... - o espectro se ajoelha, pegando Albafica pela cintura, de forma a deixar seu traseiro empinado. Se debruça um pouco sobre ele, forçando seu rosto contra o granito frio. - Com o tempo, não vai mais se importar... ao contrário, vai me implorar por mais!

O santo de Atena sente o membro enrijecido do espectro encostar em sua perna, o que lhe causa náuseas. Por reflexo ao contato do espectro, o cavaleiro se debate, usando o resto das poucas forças que restaram.

- É bom relaxar se não quiser sentir mais dor que o normal, escravo. - o espectro pega um dos braços de Albafica e o dobra pra trás com força, imobilizando-o de vez.

Neste momento, o cosmo de Aldebaran, que já era muito baixo, desaparece. Apenas o cosmo de Lune é sentido no local da batalha. Isso chama a atenção do espectro, que fita o horizonte por alguns segundos, abrindo um sorriso de satisfação.

- Me parece que seu amiguinho já foi capturado... mas ele não faz meu tipo. Eu quero mesmo é aquele infeliz do rosário! Ele irá te fazer companhia, não se preocupe! - mais uma gargalhada cruel é sádica ecoa no quarto.

- Miserável! - Albafica está com dores insuportáveis por todo o corpo. Está fraco demais para fazer qualquer movimento e apenas consegue enrijecer seu corpo em protesto. - "_Você tinha razão, Minos... sabia mesmo como acabar com meu orgulho em questão de segundos... e mesmo assim, nunca o fez! Por quê? Por que nunca me tomou para si, Minos? Por que não me violentou, como este homem está prestes a fazer? Assim eu poderia odiá-lo... eu conseguiria odiá-lo! E não pensaria em você num momento como este..." _- suas divagações desesperadas são interrompidas quando este sente um tapa forte na nádega e tenta gritar, mas tudo que sai de sua boca é um baixo gemido, que o deixa ainda mais envergonhado. - Ahh!

- Isso! É assim que eu quero! Parece que entendeu meu recado... - o espectro segura seu falo para iniciar a penetração no orifício virgem do corpo que tanto deseja possuir. Ele está completamente excitado com toda a situação. - Pode gemer bem alto! Quanto mais alto, melhor! Não se preocupe, desta vez não há ninguém por perto para escutar... então pode gritar, se preferir.

- Grrrrr! - o pisciano trinca os dentes e fecha os olhos, suspirando fundo enquanto fica ainda mais corado. Tomado pela vergonha, se prepara para o que está por vir. - _"Minos... eu não acordei! Isso não é um pesadelo! Você não está aqui! Acabou!"_

Albafica escuta um estrondo e sente um cosmo muito familiar e extremamente agressivo se elevar do nada.

- Mas o que é... - indaga o espectro, levantando o olhar em direção ao barulho.

- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude... imaginando o que poderia estar acontecendo de tão grave, fazendo meu coração apertar ao ponto de me desconcentrar durante uma batalha... - Minos havia destroçado completamente a porta e adentrava lentamente o local, com um semblante inexpressivo. Pára na entrada, fitando o espectro, enquanto o imobiliza com sua manipulação cósmica e o força a tirar as mãos de Albafica. Sua surplice estava totalmente danificada: rachada, faltava-lhe uma asa e a outra estava quebrada. Em seu corpo ensanguentado havia inúmeros ferimentos, desde queimaduras a cortes profundos, que ainda sangravam. O juiz estava ofegante e sua voz era muito baixa e cansada. Seu suor se misturava ao sangue, fazendo-o escorrer ainda mais rápido pelo corpo, causando muita dor em suas feridas, que latejavam com o sal. - ...e receber um golpe daquela magnitude.

- Minos-sama! - o espectro arregala os olhos e grita assustado.

***Flashback***

Passados alguns minutos da explosão, a claridade cessa e o céu volta ao seu tom púrpura-azulado. No meio de uma enorme cratera está Aldebaran. Ainda de pé, mas exausto e muito ferido. Seu cosmo enfraquece a cada segundo que passa e ele começa a sentir os reflexos das dores dos ferimentos de seu corpo etéreo. O local está devastado, não há uma única pedra em quilômetros do que se transformou em uma enorme planície. O cavaleiro de ouro olha ao seu redor e vê, bem ao longe, Minos estirado de bruços no chão.

- Como eu pensei... ele usou suas asas como escudo e as fortificou com todo o cosmo que pôde acumular em sua surplice... mas que espectro formidável! - Aldebaran balbucia, pondo-se a caminhar na direção do juiz. - Ele conseguiu sobreviver a isso tudo, mas com certeza, não pode mais se levantar... - o cavaleiro se aproxima do espectro e se agacha ao seu lado, levando a mão para tocá-lo.

- Não toque nele, maldito! – Lune, que chegou segundos depois da explosão, procurava pelo espírito de Hasgard, pensando que seu mestre estava morto. Usa seu chicote para segurar a mão do taurino antes que toque no juiz. - Não permitirei que suas mãos imundas toquem em meu senhor!

_"Droga! Havia mais um!"_ - Hasgard vira-se para o espectro e o fita, já calculando as probabilidades para a nova luta que se iniciaria, quando escuta um ruído e olha novamente para Minos. – Mas, o que? Sumiu! _"Não posso acreditar que ele conseguiu se levantar depois disso!"_

_"Minos-sama..." - _Lune também se espanta e arregala os olhos ao ver que o corpo de seu mestre já não se encontrava ali. Mas não demora muito a se acalmar e, discretamente, sorrir satisfeito.

***Fim do Flashback***

- Mi... nos... - Albafica abre os olhos e balbucia, quase sem forças. Os pés do juiz é tudo que ele consegue ver do chão. Nessa hora, o pisciano não consegue sentir nada, medo ou vergonha. Nem por um segundo passa por sua cabeça o fato de que Minos também é um espectro, ou as promessas de tortura que outrora escutou do juiz. Apenas uma sensação gigantesca de alívio toma conta de seu coração. - _"Eu enlouqueci? Estou delirando? Minos? É ele mesmo?" _

- Ah... então era isso. - o juiz balbucia. - Não sabia que você apreciava rosas, Fiodor de Mandrágora. Aliás... pelo que vejo, você não sabe o significado da palavra "apreciar"...

- Ma-mas... seu cosmo desapareceu por completo! - o espectro arregala os olhos, gaguejando surpreso e temeroso. - E-eu pensei que...

- Eu estava morto? - Minos completa ironicamente, ainda com a voz abalada. Seus olhos vermelhos e sanguinários faíscam. - Não... você deveria saber que aquilo não seria o suficiente para me matar. Confesso que me deixou muito ferido, mas ainda tenho forças para permanecer de pé! - com seus fios cósmicos, o juiz arremessa Fiodor violentamente contra a parede, rachando-a. Em seguida, o bate com tanta força contra o solo, que o faz afundar. Ao olhar para Albafica naquele estado, o sangue lhe sobe ainda mais à cabeça. Seu cosmo desestabiliza, soltando Fiodor de sua manipulação.

- Sabe, Fiodor... minha vontade é quebrar todos os seus ossos até desmembrá-lo... eu quero mesmo esquartejá-lo e espalhar seus restos por todo o meikai! - embora Minos mantenha seu tom de voz baixo, pode-se sentir ódio puro em seu cosmo descontrolado. O juiz está completamente transtornado, tomado por sentimentos malignos. Sua aura se tornou tão obscura que até mesmo Albafica, antes aliviado, agora estava aterrorizado.

- Minos-sama, me perdoe! Eu... eu lhe imploro que me perdoe! - diz o espectro, trêmulo de pânico. - Ele é apenas um escravo! Não há necessidade disso tudo. - levanta do chão com dificuldade, prostando-se.

- Ah... não se preocupe, Fiodor. Eu não vou matá-lo com minha manipulação cósmica... - o tom maquiavélico do juiz se eleva um pouco, mas ele ainda se mantém calmo. - Isso seria um desrespeito para com Albafica, que foi vítima de suas torturas libidinosas.

- Não seja hipócrita! Todos sabem que você estuprou este verme durante essa madrugada! Você não é diferente de mim! É um espectro tão sádico e cheio de ódio quanto eu! - Fiodor grita de desespero, enquanto se levanta e limpa com as costas da mão o sangue que descia pelo canto de seus lábios.

- Está enganado, verme! Não me compare a um inseto como você! Eu não violentei Albafica! - indignado, Minos grita com todo o seu ódio, enquanto move seus dedos bruscamente, fazendo vários ossos de Fiodor se partirem em pedaços. - Marionete Cósmica!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - o espectro grita de dor e seus olhos lacrimejam.

- Eu jamais me rebaixaria a isso! Eu tenho minha honra, meu orgulho e meus sentimentos! Coisas que você desconhece, Fiodor! Você é uma vergonha para o exército de nosso imperador! É um inútil, desprezível! - Minos continua gritando, completamente fora de si. - Sequer teve competência para manter Pégaso no submundo até que a proteção de Atena se esvaísse e ele finalmente morresse! Hades-sama foi muito benevolente em trazer-lhe de volta à vida!

- Não pode me torturar desse jeito por causa de um escravo... sou um espectro! Integrante do exército de Rhadamanthys-sama. Só ele pode me punir! - Fiodor eleva seu cosmo de forma agressiva, mas nem de longe intimida Minos com tão pouco.

- A partir do momento em que você ousou invadir meus aposentos e tocar em Albafica, eu posso fazer o que quiser com você. - diz o juiz, diminuindo seu tom de voz, mas ainda se impondo, enquanto eleva ainda mais seu cosmo tenebroso. O local é tomado por uma grande ventania, produzida pela intensidade do cosmo do juiz. - Eu sou um juiz do submundo assim como Rhadamanthys e tenho tanto poder e prestígio quanto ele! Além do mais, eu duvido que ele admita que um ser imundo como você permaneça em seu exército! Vou quebrar todos os seus ossos e ensiná-lo como se deve tratar uma rosa delicada como Albafica!

- Não se eu puder evitar! Você está ferido e seu cosmo muito fraco. Mesmo sendo um juiz, não conseguirá resistir a meu golpe! Estrugido Lancinante do Enforcamento! - Fiodor lança seu golpe contra Minos. É um grito ensurdecedor, que faz Albafica gritar de dor. Mas em questão de segundos, o juiz desfere um violento soco, que despedaça todo o peitoral de sua surplice, pulverizando a face da mandrágora incrustada em seu lado esquerdo. Também quebra os vidros da grande janela com a pressão do ar. O espectro é arremessado contra a parede e a atravessa, caindo dentro do caldarium, onde permanece.

- Idiota! Como ousa pensar em me atacar? Achou mesmo que eu, Minos de Griffon, um dos três juízes do inferno, seria afetado por um golpe de nível tão baixo? - o juiz está ofegante e ainda tomado por seu ódio e revolta. Sequer sente algum reflexo de dor ou coisa parecida. - Invadiu os aposentos de um dos três juízes, tentou tomar o que tenho de mais precioso e ainda ousa me enfrentar... traidor!

Ao ver que Fiodor não reage, Minos tenta se controlar, acalmando seu cosmo. Caminha lentamente em direção a Albafica, se agacha, virando-o delicadamente e o pega no colo. O leva para sua cama, deita-o com cuidado, cobre-lhe o corpo com uma colcha e senta-se na beira da cama, fitando-o. O pisciano está em choque. Não tem qualquer reação, não consegue pensar em nada. Seu corpo está completamente entorpecido e seus olhos lacrimejantes, sem brilho algum. Nem mesmo consegue sentir a dor de seus ferimentos, mas ainda está consciente.

- Albafica... - o juiz balbucia, pesaroso. Mas não fala mais nada. Apenas levanta seus olhos, estreitando-os e fitando o nada à sua frente, enquanto presta atenção nos movimentos de Fiodor, que se aproxima. - Hum...?

- Traidor... foi o que disse? - o espectro balbucia, completamente exausto e ofegante. - O traidor aqui é você, que ataca um dos seus por causa de um ex-cavaleiro de Atena! Um mísero escravo!

- Hunf! - o juiz suspira com desprezo e agora fala num tom baixo e calmo, mantendo-se sentado à beira da cama, de costas para o espectro. - "Um dos meus..." não Fiodor, você não é "um dos meus", é apenas lixo! E deve ser tratado como tal! - Minos apenas levanta sua mão e mais uma vez manipula o espectro, esfacelando mais alguns ossos de sua perna. O espectro vai ao chão, enquanto urra de dor e desespero. - Se torturar um lixo como você me dá o título de traidor... então posso dizer que tenho orgulho disso.

- Maldito! Por que não me mata de uma vez? - grita o espectro, com a voz estrangulada de dor.

- Porque eu lhe disse, Fiodor, que não o mataria com minha manipulação cósmica. Esqueceu? Eu prometi que o ensinaria como se trata uma rosa delicada. - Minos se aproxima do rosto de Albafica, lambe carinhosamente o filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto de seus lábios e o beija com cuidado, sugando seu néctar, sua saliva ensanguentada. Levanta-se e caminha calmamente até o espectro. Se agacha e segura Fiodor pelos cabelos, levantando seu rosto. Beija sua boca de forma gentil, mas completamente fria.

_"Um beijo?"_ - Fiodor arregala os olhos quando sente a língua do juiz entrelaçar à sua.

Minos se distancia lentamente, fitando calmamente os olhos surpresos do espectro de Mandrágora, enquanto acaricia seu rosto com delicadeza.

- Está vendo? É assim que se trata uma flor delicada. - sussurra bem próximo ao ouvido do espectro e então se distancia, voltando a fitá-lo.

- Minos-sama... - Fiodor se vê preso em seu olhar e não consegue dizer nada além do nome do juiz.

- Fiodor... você sabia que embaixo da língua existem várias glândulas e mucosas, além de ter um rico sistema de irrigação sanguínea?

- O-o que tem isso? - pergunta o espectro, completamente confuso.

- Isso significa que esta região absorve qualquer substância em questão de segundos, jogando-a direto na circulação.

- ...? - o espectro arregala os olhos e começa a sentir fortes espasmos - Argh!

- Aquela bela rosa, a qual você tanto judiou e ainda pretendia violentar, é completamente venenosa. Eu poderia deixar você fazer o que queria e morrer, antes mesmo do seu tão desejado coito. Mas... não posso permitir que um verme asqueroso como você o toque, muito menos de uma forma tão íntima. - diz Minos, num tom muito sereno, enquanto se levanta e observa, inexpressivo, Fiodor gemer e se contorcer no chão.

- Mas... você... você o beijou! Acabou de lamber seu sangue! Argh! - o espectro fala surpreso, com uma voz estrangulada. Vomita uma boa quantidade de sangue, se contorcendo ainda mais.

- Mas é claro! Eu posso tomar o sangue dele o quanto quiser... o sangue de Albafica está em mim e eu venho lidando com seus efeitos desde que Hades-sama me ressuscitou. Por isso não me faz mais efeito. - Minos explica com serenidade ao espectro. - Que ironia, não é mesmo, Fiodor? Albafica gastou quase todo seu sangue para conseguir me matar e, como punição, meu senhor me trouxe à vida neste mesmo corpo, para que eu sofresse as consequências de minha falha, assim me tornei imune. Mas você, basta algumas gotas para levá-lo ao óbito. Isso mostra o quanto você é insignificante!

- Você disse que não me mataria! - Fiodor vomita mais sangue.

- Disse? Me lembro de dizer que não usaria minha manipulação para matá-lo, pois isso ofenderia o orgulho de Albafica, mas não me lembro de prometer poupar sua vida. Você é um inseto, um verme, Fiodor! Agradeça por ter a honra de experimentar o beijo mortal do cavaleiro de peixes... dê-se por satisfeito por conseguir provar de sua essência e morra em paz!

- Mal... di... to! - esta foi a ultima palavra do espectro de Mandrágora, que cai morto, com os olhos arregalados e marejados de dor.

- Ham? - Minos se surpreende ao ver Fiodor, gradativamente, se transformar em cinzas. -... Então, é isso que acontece quando um espectro é selado? Repugnante! É uma pena, Fiodor... pretendia dá-lo como comida a Cérbero. Talvez seja melhor assim, pois ele não conseguiria digerir algo tão nojento como você. - o juiz vira seu olhar para a porta, fitando aparentemente o nada. - Byako!

- Mi-Minos-sama! - o espectro de Necromancer, que chegara há alguns minutos e permanecia escondido nas sombras, presenciou a cena. Olhava estarrecido para Minos. - Touro está...

- Isso não me importa agora... traga Luco até mim com urgência e quando sair, mande Markino preparar o outro quarto o mais rápido possível, este aqui está inabitável. - Minos balbucia, enquanto vai ao seu armário e pega alguns remédios e ataduras. O juiz, então, se desequilibra e quase vai ao chão.

- Minos-sama, o senhor ficará bem? - Byako o apóia e o põe sentado na cama.

- Vá logo, por favor!

- S-sim! - Necromancer se retira, sem dizer mais nada.

Minos trata os ferimentos de Albafica e, cuidadosamente, enfaixa sua cabeça, abdômen e pé direito, que foram os locais mais atingidos por Fiodor. Embora seu corpo estivesse muito ferido, Albafica não deu um gemido sequer. Simplesmente não reagiu a nenhum estímulo, mantendo-se em absoluto silêncio, fitando-o enquanto este limpava e tratava seus ferimentos. Não demorou mais que minutos para que o pisciano cedesse ao cansaço e dormisse profundamente. Minos permaneceu ao seu lado, velando seu sono até perder a consciência e ir ao chão.


	12. Recuperação Conturbada

_**"Recuperação Conturbada"**_

Minos recobra a consciência lentamente e, ao tentar mover seus braços, solta alguns gemidos baixinhos de dor. Abre seus olhos com lentidão e reconhece imediatamente o rosto da pessoa em pé ao seu lado.

- Luco... - balbucia o juiz, ainda atordoado.

- Minos-sama, fico feliz que finalmente tenha acordado! - diz o espectro de Dryade, que não perdia a concentração, mantendo seu cosmo estável enquanto fazia algum tipo de terapia no corpo do juiz. O espectro passa uma flor branca sobre os ferimentos de Minos, enquanto concentra sua energia cósmica nela e deixa que escorra da planta um tipo de seiva, que cai sobre os ferimentos. - Já faz dois dias desde que perdeu a consciência...

- dois dias...? - pergunta Minos.

- Ah... Dois dias. Quando cheguei o encontrei à beira da morte. Perdeu muito sangue e suas feridas eram graves. Mas não se preocupe, já está bem melhor. - enquanto falava, Luco não tirava os olhos do que estava fazendo. Sua voz é serena e centrada, o que acalmaria qualquer um na situação em que o juiz se encontra.

- E Albafica, como ele está? - Minos fica apreensivo. Está mesmo preocupado com o estado de saúde do pisciano.

- Ah... Peixes... Ele está estável, não se preocupe. Pelo menos no físico, agora está bem melhor que o senhor.

- Onde ele está? Preciso vê-lo! - Minos tenta se levantar, mas é tomado por uma forte dor no abdômen que o impede. Tudo que consegue fazer é relaxar o corpo, enquanto solta mais um gemido dolorido.

- Acalme-se senhor, estou cuidando dele como me foi ordenado, e também o mantenho onde o senhor pediu. - afirma o espectro, se divertindo um pouco com a ansiedade do juiz. - Não se mexa, por favor. Preciso terminar esta sessão de terapia. Além do mais, se quer ver o cavaleiro, basta olhar para o lado.

No reflexo às palavras de Dryade, Minos rapidamente vira o rosto na direção em que o espectro olhara e vislumbra a face serena de Albafica, que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Depois de constatar a presença do cavaleiro respira aliviado e se põe a observar tudo ao seu redor, tentando se situar. Estava em outro aposento da gigantesca casa do julgamento. A arquitetura do local era um espelho de seus aposentos, a única diferença era a disposição contrária de todos os cômodos, pois sua localização era exatamente inversa, na outra extremidade da casa. Se não fosse pela decoração rústica amadeirada, bem contrária a de seus aposentos revestidos em granito e mármore, Minos poderia se sentir em seu próprio quarto, pois todos os seus pertences estavam na mais perfeita ordem. Então, o juiz volta a fitar Albafica, admirando aquele rosto que ainda continha algumas lembranças da agressão sofrida.

- Relatório! - diz o juiz, em tom autoritário. Mais uma vez, Griffon tenta se mexer, mas é impedido por Luco.

- Senhor, mais uma vez peço que se acalme. Não quero ter que lhe sedar para que possa continuar o meu trabalho. Assim que eu terminar, lhe direi em minúcias sua situação.

- Não estou falando de mim, sei exatamente o estado de meu corpo. Quero que me relate o estado de saúde de Albafica.

- Mudo bem... Mas eu lhe disse que não há com que se preocupar. Segui rigidamente suas recomendações: não o tiramos de perto do senhor um só instante, como ordenou. Seus ferimentos são graves, mas ele já se estabilizou. O problema foi a hemorragia interna, devido ao rompimento de vasos sanguíneos em alguns órgãos, mas isso já foi contornado, como eu disse antes. De resto, são só alguns arranhões e cortes superficiais, hematomas por seu abdômen e peito, alguns galos na cabeça e um pé torcido. Mas infelizmente, tive que sedá-lo para poder tratar de suas feridas, pois ao menor sinal de toque ele reagia, mesmo estando inconsciente. E obviamente, mesmo que acorde eu sou a ultima pessoa que ele permitiria tocá-lo, pois já nos encontramos em campo de batalha.

- Você disse... Minhas recomendações? - é a segunda vez que o espectro menciona isso, mas só agora que saía de seu torpor mental, Minos realmente prestou atenção.

- Não se lembra, senhor? Quando cheguei e o encontrei caído, imediatamente fui lhe prestar socorro... - Luco explicava calmamente, enquanto mantinha-se totalmente concentrado. Era realmente habilidoso no que fazia; suas mãos eram verdadeiros instrumentos de cura, mas também podiam se tornar armas letais, assim como seu conhecimento sobre ervas que curavam ou matavam, de acordo com sua vontade.

_***Flashback***_

Lune, à frente dos outros dois que o seguiam, adentra os aposentos de Minos e vê seu senhor caído numa larga poça de sangue ao chão, do lado da cama onde Albafica se encontrava inconsciente. A visão que tem do quarto é aterradora. Além dos estragos feitos por Minos, também havia marcas de sangue por todo o lugar; marcas vermelhas de mãos, que escorregaram durante a resistência de Albafica por todas as paredes, juntamente com grandes manchas de sangue escorrido. Havia as mesmas marcas no chão, junto a algumas "pequenas" poças de sangue, também próximo às paredes. E uma poça bem maior na entrada da porta, que seguia adentro em pegadas; e grandes pingos vermelhos, iguais ao rastro que Lune seguiu desde o local da batalha até o quarto de Minos. Com certeza era o sangue do juiz.

- Minos-sama! - Balron invade o recinto sem pensar duas vezes, indo em direção a Griffon.

- Não toque nele! - grita em tom de advertência o espectro que o seguia de perto, juntamente com Byako. - Ele está com hemorragia e se o movermos agora não irá resistir. - o espectro de Dryade se aproxima rapidamente, se abaixa e começa a examinar o corpo do juiz, enquanto Lune e Byako apenas observam, revoltados com o que presenciam. - Preciso estancar a hemorragia e só então poderemos tirá-lo daqui. Ele está muito pálido, perdeu muito sangue, é incrível que ainda resista. Farei tudo que puder.

- Por favor, Luco, contamos com você. - diz Byako, que está bastante tenso com o estado crítico de seu mestre.

_"Eu nunca vi meu senhor lutar de modo tão displicente e irresponsável... Em que Minos-sama estava pensando, afinal?"_ - Lune estava muito incomodado com tamanha loucura de Minos. Também com muita curiosidade, fitava Albafica deitado na cama. - _"Este homem... Foi por causa dele que meu senhor abandonou o campo de batalha? Minos-sama nunca recuou diante um inimigo! O que aconteceu aqui, afinal?"_

Quinze minutos foi o tempo que Dryade levou para conseguir estancar a hemorragia e estabilizar o juiz enfermo. Todos se surpreenderam ao ver Minos reagir entre reflexos de suas mãos e alguns gemidos, antes de abrir levemente os olhos cansados.

- Alba... fica... - Griffon geme baixo, de forma quase inaudível, o nome do cavaleiro. - Como... Ele está?

- Minos-sama! - os três espectros falam em uníssono.

- Cuidem dele... Não o deixem morrer! - Minos balbuciava, em meio ao delírio.

- Não se preocupe meu senhor, nós o colocaremos em um local seguro e cuidaremos para que sobreviva. - Lune responde, estreitando os olhos ao ter certeza do que está acontecendo.

- Não! Não o tirem de perto de mim! Nem por um segundo, para nada! O mantenham comigo! - Minos aumenta seu tom de voz, forçando-se; assustando os espectros, enquanto regurgita um resto de sangue que ainda havia em sua boca.

- Senhor, acalme-se... Eu cuidarei do cavaleiro, se é assim que quer, mas não se exaspere. - Luco segura Minos, que tenta em vão se levantar. - Não se esforce, ou vai piorar sua situação. Acabo de estancar sua hemorragia a muito custo, e pode voltar a sangrar com movimentos como estes.

- Luco... Cuide de Albafica, cuide dele imediatamente. Não deixe que ninguém além de você ou Byako o toque. E tome cuidado ao manipular o sangue dele, não o purifique. - Minos se esforça muito para falar e vomita as palavras com muita urgência, percebendo que está perdendo os sentidos novamente. - Isso é uma ordem! - o juiz fala e, logo em seguida, perde os sentidos.

Os espectros se entreolham, pasmos com as ordens dadas pelo juiz e sua excessiva preocupação. Afinal, o juiz sempre dissera: "Os fracos só servem para divertir-nos, não merecem nada além de ser manipulados e mortos, para arrepender-se de suas fraquezas no inferno."

- O que faremos? - Byako fita Lune nos olhos, percebendo a tristeza do espectro de Balron.

- Hunf... Seguiremos as ordens, claro. - contrariado, Lune responde, fechando os olhos com força e virando um pouco seu rosto.

- Mas Lune-sama, o senhor...

- Cale-se, Byako! – rapidamente, Balron interrompe Byako, antes que o mesmo diga algo que o deixe constrangido. Lune tenta manter sua postura inexpressiva de sempre, mas no fundo, está cheio de ciúmes e raiva. Byako sabe disso melhor que ninguém. - Não tenho nada com esta história. Sou o braço direito de Minos-sama e em sua ausência, devo cuidar para que tudo saia conforme suas vontades. O escravo permanecerá ao lado de nosso mestre e Luco cuidará de seus ferimentos, isso é tudo.

O espectro de Dryade, que apenas escutava tudo abismado enquanto, contra sua vontade, examinava Albafica, estreita os olhos, desconfiado do que acabara de presenciar. _"Afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui?"_

_***Fim do flashback***_

- ...Então, segui suas instruções. Assim como os transportamos para os aposentos que Markino preparou. - Dryade conclui, depois de lhe descrever os acontecimentos.

- Ah... Entendo. - Griffon ficou atordoado com o que ouvira. Ele realmente não se lembra de dar qualquer ordem, nem mesmo de ver Luco naquele dia. Aliás, a última coisa que se lembra é de estar velando o sono de Albafica e ver o chão se aproximar, quando começou a sentir-se muito cansado e fraco. - _"Eu realmente disse isso tudo? Ai, minha cabeça dói, não me lembro de nada!" _– então, Minos se acalma e apenas observa o tratamento do espectro. - De qualquer forma, não o obrigue a nada. Não quero que se sinta acuado.

- Mas senhor, eu preciso tratá-lo. E como eu disse, mesmo inconsciente, ele reage quando alguém o toca. Tive que usar minhas técnicas para sedá-lo e conseguir tratar de seus ferimentos; e também, para removê-lo até aqui.

- Se ele não permite que o toque, então o mantenha sedado e faça o que tem que ser feito. Não me traga problemas maiores dos que já tive. - diz Minos em tom incisivo, usando de toda a sua autoridade, sem se importar com o que o espectro pensaria a respeito. - Mantenha-o sedado, assim ele permanecerá calmo. E diga a Byako que não se ausente mais daqui. Quero que ele vigie a entrada de meus aposentos e não permita que ninguém, além de você e Lune, entre.

- S-sim senhor. - o espectro, confuso, não consegue manter sua concentração ao ouvir as ordens de Minos; mais uma vez estava abismado com a atitude do juiz. - _"Hum... Pode ser impressão minha, mas... Não, não pode ser! Minos-sama não é esse tipo de pessoa. Apesar de que ele está tão estranho... Manter este cavaleiro tão perto de si; ordenar que seja tratado desta forma, mesmo sendo um escravo... Fora a preocupação que ele exprime e o modo como fala dele. Aliás, como ele consegue permanecer ao lado desse homem venenoso por tanto tempo, sem ter qualquer reação a seus vapores? Eu mesmo tenho que usar minhas suzuran para manter-me imune... De qualquer forma, não devo pensar nestas coisas. Sou um subalterno e apenas cumpro as ordens, sem questionar." _

- / -

Três dias se passaram desde o incidente. Albafica recobra os sentidos lentamente e abre seus olhos ao perceber que alguém o tocava no abdômen. O pisciano, que ainda sente os efeitos dos sedativos, tem sua mente entorpecida e demora um pouco a visualizar o homem à sua frente, bem como se lembrar de tudo que ocorreu. Aquela face lhe era muito familiar e um sentimento de nostalgia toma conta de seu coração.

_"Esse rosto..."_

- Está acordando... - o homem diz, com aquela voz que há muito Albafica não escutava.

_"Essa voz... sensei!"_

- Lugonis-sensei... - o cavaleiro balbucia fracamente, projetando um sorriso discreto, enquanto sente seu coração se inundar de calor.

- Hum... Vejo que ainda não me reconheceu. Mais uma vez se engana com minha aparência, cavaleiro de peixes. - o homem responde calmamente, enquanto continua a concentrar seu cosmo, tratando dos ferimentos do pisciano.

_"Não... Não é meu mestre!"_ - Albafica arregala os olhos ao reconhecer aquele cosmo e um calafrio percorre sua espinha. Rapidamente, o santo de Atena se levanta, deixando-se tomar por certo pânico. Bate com força na mão que o toca, afastando-a com violência. - Não toque em mim, maldito! - grita com ódio e totalmente ofegante, enquanto se prepara para partir para cima do espectro de Dríade à sua frente. Sequer se importa com as dores fortes que sente em seu corpo pelos movimentos rápidos que acaba de fazer. Prepara um murro que vai em direção ao espectro, o qual fica atordoado com sua reação arredia e violenta. Mas para sua surpresa, alguém segura seu punho com força, travando o golpe instantaneamente. Assustado, Albafica vira o rosto na direção de quem o impediu. Fica confuso e sem reação ao ver o juiz de Griffon, que ainda segurava com força seu pulso e mantinha-se com a cabeça levemente baixa, com a franja lhe cobrindo os olhos. - M-Minos... - balbucia surpreso.

O juiz levanta a cabeça, fitando-o com um olhar enigmático. Acena negativamente e solta o braço do cavaleiro, empurrando-o levemente para que volte a se deitar. Albafica, ainda sem saber o que fazer, simplesmente obedece aquele delicado empurrão, deixando seu corpo ir ao colchão, enquanto se vê hipnotizado pelas sedutoras orbes arroxeadas do Kyoto.

- Maldito! Não pense que isso... - Luco começava a falar, quando sente o olhar assassino que Minos lança em sua direção. Vira o rosto, encontrando o olhar repreensivo, que o faz engolir seco, verdadeiramente assustado. O espectro de Dryade fecha os olhos e respira fundo, volta a fitar Albafica e já em um tom de voz baixo e calmo, continua: - Esqueça... Apenas estou cumprindo ordens de Minos-sama. Deixe-me terminar logo seu tratamento para que possa me retirar de uma vez. Cuidar de você não é algo que me agrade.

Albafica permanece fitando o espectro, desconfiado e apreensivo. Monitora atentamente cada gesto e modulação do cosmo de seu antigo inimigo. Seu coração dolorido está acelerado e seu corpo, trêmulo.

Durante todo o tempo, Minos não tira as vistas dos dois e Albafica sente claramente os olhos do juiz sobre si. De certa forma, saber que o juiz está presente lhe deixa um pouco mais seguro, embora não tenha coragem de voltar a olhar para ele ou dizer-lhe algo.

_"Aquele olhar, cheio de ódio e revolta... Não quero vê-lo novamente! Não agora. Não com a dor que sinto em minha alma, enquanto preciso urgentemente de um olhar carinhoso. Quando quero desesperadamente que, pelo menos uma vez, ele me olhe de outra forma..." _- o pisciano se esforça ao máximo para conter sua vontade de chorar e expor toda a dor e tristeza que habitam seu coração, mantendo-se firme, com um olhar vazio. Aos poucos, o pisciano sente seu corpo ficar mais leve e um torpor toma conta de si. Ao perceber que Luco o está dopando, tenta reagir. Mas é tarde demais, sua voz não sai e seu corpo já não o obedece. O pisciano volta ao sono forçado.

- / -

Já haviam se passado cinco dias. Tanto Minos como Albafica já estavam melhores, pelo menos fisicamente. Ambos já conseguiam ficar de pé, mesmo com alguma dificuldade em fazê-lo. Mas o pisciano ainda era mantido à base de sedativos, pois não admitia que ninguém se aproximasse e muito menos o tocasse; principalmente quando Minos estava dormindo ou se ausentava para banhar-se. Quando os dois estavam acordados ao mesmo tempo, um silêncio gritante tomava conta do ambiente. Nenhum dos dois era capaz de dirigir uma palavra ao outro. Sequer se olhavam nos olhos. Albafica sempre mantinha a cabeça baixa, esperando que o juiz lhe dissesse algo; Minos o evitava a todo custo, rezando para que o pisciano nada falasse.

_"Ele está me evitando desde que recobrei a consciência..." _Quando, por algum motivo, o pisciano percebia os olhares de Minos sobre si, o que era raro, levantava os olhos em sua direção, mas o juiz desviava imediatamente seu rosto. - _"A única vez que se dirigiu a mim, foi para impedir-me de esmurrar Dryade. Mesmo assim, não disse uma única palavra. Todo este cuidado... Aonde quer chegar desta vez?" -_ lhe era muito estranho estar na mesma cama que Minos; aliás, estranhou até o fato de estar em uma cama, já que desde sua chegada era mantido acorrentado e forçado a dormir no chão, como um animal. Todo aquele cuidado o deixava intrigado. - _"Por que me mantém aqui ao seu lado e não fala nada? Droga... Estou tonto e febril, não consigo raciocinar direito!"_

Ambos estavam na cama. Minos recostado na cabeceira cheia de travesseiros macios, que o deixava muito confortável e Albafica deitado, ainda atordoado com os efeitos das drogas que Luco lhe administrou. Griffon tinha muitos livros aos seus pés e mantinha um deles sobre suas pernas cruzadas. Fazia anotações e assinava alguns documentos importantes, para despachá-los através de Byako, que ia e vinha com mais e mais livros e documentos. Sequer olhava para os lados. Procurava manter-se concentrado no trabalho e ignorar Albafica ao seu lado; tarefa realmente impossível para o espectro, que sentia a todo tempo os olhares curiosos do pisciano sobre si. Aquilo o incomodava, fazia seu corpo estremecer e arrepiar de tempos em tempos. Agradecia por estar vestindo suas costumeiras vestes longas, de mangas compridas e largas, que impossibilitavam ao cavaleiro perceber as reações involuntárias de seu corpo.

_"O que ele tanto olha? Isso é perturbador! Espero que não diga nada... Não estou em condições de escutar qualquer acusação que venha dele. Não suportaria..."_ - o Kyoto, que há muito se tortura com as lembranças do ocorrido e o sentimento de culpa, suspira e larga sobre o livro a pena que usa para escrever. Leva uma das mãos ao rosto, passando os dedos indicador e polegar sobre os olhos até a base do nariz, segurando-a enquanto mantém os olhos fechados com força, tentando espantar aquela estranha sensação que o abate. - _"O olhar agressivo e desesperado que ele deu a Luco... É completamente diferente do olhar pelo qual..." _- levanta a cabeça, soltando um estranho grunhido assustado, e revela seus olhos trêmulos, fixando-os no nada, em reflexo ao que acabara de lhe ocorrer, enquanto uma sensação forte de perda toma sua alma e o coração se acelera. Seus olhos umedecem e Minos engole o choro, que sobe repentinamente por sua garganta. –_ "Aquele olhar determinado e indomável... Perdeu o brilho! O olhar que eu... Amo tanto... Eu amo?" _- volta um olhar assustado e surpreso para Albafica, que já o fitava a um bom tempo. O juiz respira fundo e estreita os olhos, com ódio de si mesmo. - "_Droga! Eu o amo! Eu amo esse maldito! Como deixei isso acontecer? Inferno!"_

_"Mas que olhar é esse? Em que ele está pensando agora?" _- Albafica estremece quando o olhar de Minos cruza-se com o seu. Levanta-se rapidamente, se apóia nos cotovelos e devolve-lhe um olhar arisco. Ao ver seus olhos estreitando-se, não consegue evitar o temor ao cogitar que, mais uma vez, seria humilhado. Fica com raiva de si mesmo ao sentir seu coração doer. - _"Droga! Ele vai me expulsar novamente! Vai me humilhar e me enxotar, como um cão vira-latas! No estado em que me encontro, não vou conseguir suportar isso!"_

Hesitante, Minos leva vagarosamente a mão a Albafica. Este, ao ver a aproximação, se encolhe um pouco e o fita, paralisado e hipnotizado pelo olhar enigmático que lhe era lançado. O juiz desiste de tocá-lo ao perceber o temor do cavaleiro e recolhe a mão, afastando-se. O pisciano vira-se e deita na direção oposta, fechando os olhos e cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol.

_"Sequer suporta a idéia de ser tocado por mim, nem consegue... Ele me odeia."_ - dá um sorriso triste e conformado, enquanto fecha levemente os olhos e suspira profundamente, ainda tentando controlar a dor que insiste em consumir sua alma. - _"Igual quando segurei seu braço... Ficou tão assustado que sequer reagiu. Para ele, não passo de um espectro como qualquer outro. É melhor continuar evitando qualquer tipo de contato. Talvez não devêssemos ficar tão próximos."_

_**"Eu vim o mais rápido que pude... imaginando o que estava acontecendo de tão grave para fazer meu coração apertar, a ponto de me desconcentrar durante uma batalha..."**_ - as cenas do ocorrido e o que foi dito por Minos ecoam em sua mente, enquanto sente que o juiz o observa. O cavaleiro se atormenta com suas dúvidas e incertezas. - _"Minos... O que quis dizer quando falou que seu coração apertou? Você é capaz de sentir meu desespero? É isso? Minos... Eu consegui sentir você! Senti toda a fúria e confusão que tomaram conta de seu coração. Senti seu cosmo oscilar incrivelmente, entre o seu máximo e o nada. Senti toda a revolta que seu cosmo emanou ao entrar por aquela porta e golpear Mandrágora. Mas ódio de quê? Claro... De alguém lhe tomar seu brinquedo preferido... Como sou idiota!"_

Minos volta a abrir o livro e tenta continuar seu trabalho, mas os pensamentos perturbadores não o deixam se concentrar.

_"Droga, Albafica! Por que tive que conhecê-lo? A culpa é sua! Me fez perder a cabeça, quase morri por sua causa. Matei aquele infeliz e, com certeza, Rhadamanthys virá tomar satisfação por isso. E mesmo depois de tudo que fiz você me odeia! Inferno! Por que tinha que ser um santo de Atena?" _- As palavras de Fiodor ecoam em sua mente, lhe dando calafrios. - _**"Você não é diferente de mim! É um espectro tão sádico e cheio de ódio quanto eu!" **_- Minos trinca os dentes de ódio, enquanto sente seu peito apertar ainda mais. - _"Eu não sou assim!"_

_**"A partir do momento em que você ousou invadir meus aposentos e tocar em Albafica, eu posso fazer o que quiser com você... Vou quebrar todos os seus ossos e ensiná-lo como se deve tratar uma rosa delicada como Albafica!"**_ - as palavras ditas por Minos ao espectro de Mandrágora afetam o pisciano, mais do que tudo que ele sofrera na ocasião. E o cosmo revolto de Minos ao seu lado deixa Albafica apreensivo. _**- **__""Uma rosa delicada"... Afinal, o que você quer com esta "rosa delicada"? Por que me vê assim? Por que tanto cuidado comigo? O que significo para ti? Por que me salvou? Minos... Toda aquela ira se deve a que? Ao seu sentimento de posse? O que passa pela sua cabeça? O que? E o que significa este cosmo que sinto agora? Está com raiva de mim? Talvez tenha nojo por me ver naquele estado deplorável! Quero tanto saber... E ao mesmo tempo tenho medo."_

_"Albafica, você deve me culpar por tudo que aquele maldito lhe fez... Com certeza acha que sou igual a ele e deve estar com nojo de mim!"_ - Minos não consegue deixar de pensar no que fez ao pisciano um dia antes da tentativa de estupro de Fiodor e comparar-se a ele. - _"Eu estou com nojo de mim! Como pude chegar ao nível daquele verme? Como? Por que fiz aquilo? Como fui estúpido!"_

"_**Invadiu os aposentos de um dos três juízes, tentou tomar o que tenho de mais precioso e ainda ousa me enfrentar... Traidor!" - **_Albafica não consegue entender por que, depois de tudo que disse e fez, Minos o evita tanto e, ao mesmo tempo, o mantém tão perto. Está agoniado com o silêncio do juiz e não consegue evitar que lágrimas escorram por sua face. O pisciano fica agradecido por ter coberto a cabeça, podendo manter o pouco do orgulho e integridade que ainda possui, se é que ainda os tem. - _"Se sou o que tem mais precioso... Então por quê? Por que não fala comigo? Por que não olha em meus olhos? Por quê? De que forma eu sou precioso para você? Como um brinquedo caro que lhe foi dado por seu maldito deus? Minos, por favor, olhe para mim! Fale alguma coisa! Não aguento mais seu silêncio... Está me matando!"_

_"Não aguento mais isso! Esse silêncio está me matando! Esta culpa está me dilacerando por dentro! Não posso mais permanecer calado... Preciso dizer a ele! Preciso escutar o que ele tem a dizer!" _- Griffon não aguenta mais aquela situação e os sentimentos que o afligem tanto. Resolve finalmente dar um fim nisso e fecha o livro, colocando-o no chão junto com os outros. Desencosta e se vira para Albafica, permanecendo sentado. - "_Albafica terá que me escutar e eu o farei falar comig,o nem que para isso tenha que provocá-lo!"_

- Minos-sama! - Markino bate à porta, fazendo Minos e Albafica despertarem de seus pensamentos.

- Markino! Eu espero que seja importante ou esteja pronto para ter todos os seus ossos quebrados, até os metacarpianos! - Minos fala baixo num tom irritadiço, rompendo seu silêncio. - Não me esqueci de sua falha e ainda pretendo puní-lo... Mas com o ódio que estou de você, sou capaz de matá-lo de uma vez!

- M-mil pe-perdões Mi-Minos-sama - o espectro engole seco e gagueja, ao pensar que talvez fosse melhor Lune ter mandado outra pessoa em seu lugar. Amaldiçoa Balron por forçá-lo a ir pessoalmente. - E-eu vim trazer a janta, como tenho feito estes dias.

- Ah... Claro, a janta... - o Kyoto torce os lábios e suspira, tentando se acalmar, passando as mãos nas têmporas. - Entre de uma vez e saia o mais rápido possível!

- S-sim senhor... - Markino entra no quarto empurrando o carrinho, que estava repleto de frutas, um salmon grelhado, grãos, diversos tipos de saladas e molhos. Serve ambos, Albafica e Minos, arrumando tudo nas bandejas de cama e servindo o vinho branco seco, que era obrigatório nas refeições do juiz. Logo se retira, deixando o carrinho no local para caso queiram se servir novamente. O espectro estava com tanto medo que sequer ousava respirar. Só o fez ao cruzar pela porta e fechá-la atrás de si. - Com sua licença.

Griffon apenas o fita durante todo o tempo, esperando que saia logo do local e controlando-se para não quebrar-lhe os ossos. Estava com tanta raiva do espectro que durante aqueles dez minutos, pensou em milhares de maneiras diferentes de torturá-lo e todas levavam à morte. Quando Markino desapareceu de suas vistas sentiu certo alívio, pois se o matasse, seria difícil arrumar outro para guiar as almas penadas à casa do julgamento; fora a fiscalização dos escravos, pois Markino era um tipo de mordomo da casa e mantinha tudo em sua mais perfeita ordem.

_"É verdade... Isso daria muita dor de cabeça." _- Minos desperta de seus sádicos devaneios e volta à realidade quando Markino fecha a porta. _- "Melhor deixá-lo vivo... Pensarei em outra maneira de punir este energúmeno." _- concentra-se na janta e delicia-se com o vinho branco de ótima safra.

Albafica, que havia se sentando quando foi servido, sequer toca na comida. O cavaleiro não comia nada desde que acordara e Minos já tinha percebido isso. O juiz termina seu jantar e fita o prato intocado ao seu lado.

_"Mais uma vez não comeu nada. São quase seis dias sem comer, com certeza já está muito enfraquecido." _- Minos fita Albafica, que está encostado na cabeceira da cama, de cabeça baixa e com a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos. - _"Ele precisa comer algo ou morrerá de inanição." _- Minos olha para a posta de salmom, lembrando-se do primeiro jantar que tiveram juntos. Coloca sua bandeja no carrinho e vira-se para o pisciano. Leva a mão a uma maçã que estava na bandeja de Albafica e a pega com cuidado, dando uma pequena mordiscada, enquanto lança um olhar terno para o pisciano. Isso chama a atenção do cavaleiro, que levanta os olhos e, desanimado, observa o juiz morder a maçã e oferecê-la silenciosamente, esticando a mão em sua direção. Albafica se surpreende com tal atitude. Sente seu coração disparar observando os movimentos dos lábios de Minos, enquanto este mastiga e engole o pedaço da fruta.

_"O que ele quer, afinal? Por que me oferece esta maçã, Minos?"_ - confuso, o cavaleiro fita a maçã e Minos repetidas vezes. O espectro insiste, abrindo a palma da mão, enquanto mantém seu olhar tranquilo e sedutor ligado às orbes confusas do jovem santo. Um pouco hesitante, Albafica pega a maçã da mão do Kyoto e leva à boca, dando uma mordida sem desviar o olhar. Logo, é recompensado com um meio sorriso. - _"Por que está fazendo isso? Não entendo... Suas atitudes me confundem."_

Griffon fica um pouco aliviado ao ver Albafica aceitar a fruta e comer. Então, pega o garfo e desfia um pedaço pequeno do peixe, levando-o à boca. Volta a fitar o pisciano. Começa a provar tudo que está no prato de Albafica, fitando-o a cada coisa que prova. Ao terminar, estica a mão oferecendo-lhe o talher, ainda com o mesmo sorriso torto e discreto e um olhar carinhoso.

_"O jantar!"_ - em um estalo, Albafica arregala os olhos ao se lembrar do jantar, quando fizera Minos experimentar toda a comida que escolheu. Pega o garfo delicadamente das mãos do Kyoto. - Minos...

- Albafica eu... - Griffon interrompe o que ia falar. Fita com o canto dos olhos a porta da sala de jantar, que se encontrava entreaberta, e afasta-se do santo de Atena. - Quem está aí?

Albafica estremece ao ver a mudança repentina de humor de Minos, que voltara a ter aquele olhar estreito, frio e maldoso. Também olha na direção da porta, para entender quem era o responsável pela súbita mudança de temperamento.

- Perdão, Minos-sama... Eu não queria interromper seu jantar. - Luco já estava ali há tempo suficiente para ver toda a cena. Na verdade, ele estava para bater à porta e anunciar sua presença, quando viu Minos oferecer a maçã ao pisciano. - Vim preparar seu banho de ervas medicinais e trocar seus curativos.

- Entre! - contrariado, o juiz levanta-se vagarosamente da cama e fita rapidamente Albafica. Logo após, volta-se novamente ao espectro que adentra o quarto. - Por quanto tempo ainda precisarei disso?

- Não muito. Creio que daqui a uma semana não estarei mais aqui. - diz Dryade, preocupado com a reação do juiz.

_"Uma semana? Mais uma semana? Não posso acreditar nisso!"_ - Minos acirra o punho discretamente e usa seu tom autoritário e ameaçador, fitando Dryade com um olhar perigoso. - Por mim já não estaria aqui. Não gosto que invadam minha alcova, muito menos de ser observado. Não volte a fazer isso, entendido?

- Minos-sama, não há necessidade deste tom. Sou um espectro, mas também sou médico. Não é de meu feitio espionar a vida pessoal de meus pacientes... Também não seria de bom tom falar a outros sobre as coisas que meus pacientes me permitem saber. Meu código de ética ainda é o mesmo. - Dryade se mantém formal, enquanto mantém o olhar sério preso nas íris arroxeadas do juiz. - Apenas resolvi esperar que terminasse seu jantar, para não lhe causar algum mal estar.

- Ótimo, gosto disso. - Minos continua encarando Luco friamente. – Então, por gentileza, prepare meu banho e faça o que tem que ser feito.

- Naturalmente, Minos-sama. - o espectro inclina-se um pouco, pondo o braço direito à frente do abdômen, em um cumprimento formal. Logo, se retira em direção ao banheiro. - O chamarei assim que estiver pronto.

- Tsc! - Minos leva os dedos à sua testa franzida, acariciando-a delicadamente para tentar se acalmar. Volta um olhar gélido ao pisciano, que apenas observava tudo calado. - _"Não acredito que terei que suportar tal invasão de privacidade por mais uma semana... Essa situação está insustentável!" _

_"Minos... Como pode me olhar assim novamente?" _- Albafica não consegue compreender a mudança repentina de humor do juiz. Apenas o observa, esperando que diga algo, mas não ouve nada além do barulho da água que enche o ofurô no banheiro. O santo de Atena larga delicadamente o garfo sobre a bandeja e a afasta de si, sentindo um aperto no coração. - _"Como consegue passar de um olhar carinhoso para este olhar frio e maldoso em apenas segundos, e ainda me tratar tão friamente? Você está jogando comigo... Me manipulando, como sempre fez com todos! Brincando com meus sentimentos e se divertindo com isso! Era isso que você queria o tempo todo... E eu, idiota, me deixei mais uma vez ser pego em seus fios e tornei-me sua marionete... Patético!"_

_"É melhor que não me aproxime de Albafica... Pelo menos por enquanto, até ter certeza de que ninguém mais nos observa ou irá nos interromper." _- o Kyoto finalmente fala, numa voz seca e autoritária, fitando as tristes íris azuis escuras. - Coma! Se adoecer, me dará mais dor de cabeça... Portanto, coma! É uma ordem! - dá as costas para Albafica e se retira em direção ao banheiro. - _"Merda! Justo agora, que achei que conseguiria fazê-lo falar comigo! É melhor esquecer isso... Passarei os próximos dias trabalhando em meu escritório. Quem sabe assim ele fique mais calmo e consiga comer em paz. Se adoecer, será um problema. Além de ter que aturar a presença de Luco, me trará mais preocupação do que já tenho com ele."_

_"Como pode agir tão friamente e demonstrar tanto ódio por mim depois do que acaba de fazer?"_ - Albafica abaixa a cabeça, deixando que a franja cubra-lhe os olhos para esconder os sentimentos, que já começam a aflorar em seus olhos. - _"Minos... Então esse era teu jogo! Seduzir-me e usar meus sentimentos para me torturar... Como pôde? Você não tem nenhum sentimento? Para você, tudo se resume a poder e destruição? Só consegue se satisfazer humilhando e espezinhando as pessoas? Inacreditável! Não consigo acreditar que alguém consiga ser tão frio assim! E eu... Sou ainda pior que você, pois mesmo com tudo isso, não consigo te odiar! Por que eu não consigo te odiar? Como posso ser tão idiota a ponto de amar alguém como você? Que ódio que eu tenho de mim! Que ódio!"_

E assim, Griffon o fez. Após o banho e os curativos, trancou-se no escritório. O pisciano apenas observou Minos, que ignorou completamente sua presença ao passar pelo quarto, perseguido por Luco, que protestava veementemente de sua decisão. Dryade alegava que isso prejudicaria o juiz em sua recuperação, quando teve a porta fechada diante de si. O santo de peixes se viu mais uma vez sozinho com o espectro e isso o deixou em pânico. Mas logo o espectro o dopou, fazendo-o dormir. Nos dias que se passaram, Albafica esperava o retorno do juiz, que nunca acontecia. Durante o resto da estadia de Dryade, Minos só voltava ao quarto ao saber que o rapaz estava adormecido. Porém, não se demorava, para que quando o pisciano acordasse, não o encontrasse e deu ordens para que Byako secretamente zelasse pela segurança do cavaleiro. Dryade continuava sedando o jovem. Aumentara a dose ao perceber que ele se adaptava à droga, tornando-se cada vez mais agitado e arredio, enquanto a tristeza, dor e revolta o consumiam.


	13. Confissões e Entregas

_**"Confissões e Entregas"**_

Havia se passado uma semana. Minos já estava completamente curado e restavam apenas algumas discretas cicatrizes esbranquiçadas em seu corpo, lembrando-o da luta contra o taurino. Albafica foi mantido sedado durante aquela semana, pois a presença de Luco era algo perturbador para o cavaleiro e sempre que retomava a consciência se mostrava arisco para com ele. Mas Dryade foi embora naquela manhã, pois seu trabalho já havia terminado, então Albafica não mais estaria sedado. O espectro deixou Griffon avisado de que o pisciano acordaria em algumas horas e recomendou que Minos estivesse presente nessa ocasião, pois embora não entendesse o motivo, percebera que a presença do juiz acalmava um pouco aquele espírito indomável e selvagem. Então, Minos deixou ordens expressas a Lune de que não deveria ser interrompido por ninguém, em absoluto.

Luco se lembrou da ocasião em que viu Minos oferecer silenciosamente e de forma tão gentil uma maçã ao cavaleiro de peixes e, para sua surpresa, Albafica não só aceitou como mordiscou o fruto, a despeito de ter se negado tantas vezes a comer depois de cinco dias sem se alimentar. Mas agora, passada uma semana, ele já não tinha dúvida alguma; os sentimentos de Griffon eram bem explícitos e o juiz também não fez questão alguma de esconder.

_"Este não é o Minos-sama frio, sádico e calculista que eu conheço... O que aconteceu entre ele e peixes, afinal? Será possível mesmo que ele esteja... apaixonado? Como um juiz do submundo pôde se apaixonar por um santo de Atena? Logo Minos-sama? Ele sempre foi o mais frio e impiedoso dos três juízes... Tão diferente de Rhadamanthys-sama que mostra sua paixão em tudo que faz, ou Aiacos-sama, sempre impetuoso, guiado pelo calor das batalhas e tão cruel com seus servos..." _- O espectro pensava enquanto se despedia de um Minos distante e preocupado.

Ao se despedir de Luco, Minos fecha a porta, trancando-a. Respira aliviado por não precisar mais aturar alguém em seus aposentos. A presença do espectro durante aquela semana o deixou incomodado. Ele odiava ter sua alcova invadida por qualquer um, mesmo Lune, seu fiel subordinado e também amigo. O juiz se decide por fazer sua assepsia matinal e relaxar num banho quente do ofurô que o aguardava tão tentador, repleto de ervas medicinais e sais de banho.

"_Eu tenho que reconhecer. Aiacos pode ser bem relapso com sua aparência e ter um estilo rústico, mas de certa forma mantém algum bom gosto..."_

Agora mais sossegado, Minos repara melhor no quarto que fora reformado para hospedar Aiacos quando este viesse para alguns julgamentos que necessitassem sua presença, o que não era raro antes da guerra começar, já que o mesmo era responsável pelas almas da Europa e cabia a Minos apenas dar o veredicto. Todos os detalhes dos aposentos eram recomendações do juiz de Garuda, que podia ser despojado, mas era tão exigente quanto Griffon. O chão era de tábua corrida e suas paredes em lambri. Sobre o piso amadeirado e reluzente do quarto repousava uma linda e colorida tapeçaria persa. E nas paredes alguns quadros, com pinturas que remetiam ao mar da ilha de Égina visto de cima do grande cinturão de muralhas, que devido ao efeito de profundidade da pintura, quem observava tinha a nítida impressão que, a qualquer momento, seria tragado pela visão paradisíaca da ilha pintada neles. Na parede que abrigava a cabeceira da cama havia um grande mosaico, que lembrava os mirmidões em seu cotidiano e as construções da civilização. Por todo o ambiente era possível desfrutar da visão magnífica de estátuas gregas em bronze que reproduziam o corpo humano em vestes antigas com perfeição.

O banheiro não era muito diferente; também mantinha o piso amadeirado, mas as paredes em mármore bruto foram mantidas e nelas havia vários desenhos antigos, que contavam a história do povo que um dia fora liderado pelo juiz de Garuda ainda em vida. Havia também uma fonte d'água fresca e gravado acima dela, um desenho gigantesco e imponente da Garuda. Desde que o local fora reformado, Minos não teve a mínima curiosidade, muito menos tempo para observar o resultado.

_"Este local tem seu charme..."_

Depois de uma hora no banho, Minos sai do banheiro descalço, vestido apenas com uma calça larga de flanela, colocando uma camisa de seda sem manga estilo chinesa. O juiz fita Albafica por algum tempo, que repousava em sua cama num sono pesado, perdendo-se em velar seu sono. A delicadeza de suas feições, tão angelicais e tranquilas, têm um contraste perfeito com o temperamento forte do pisciano. Seu sono tranquilo espanta Minos, que fica a indagar como ele poderia dormir tranquilamente depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Sente uma pontada no coração ao lembrar-se dos fatos, despertando da tarefa de admirá-lo. Vai à porta ao lado esquerdo da cama e entra, deixando-a entreaberta para que Albafica soubesse onde encontrá-lo quando acordasse.

- / -

Albafica dormia angelicalmente sem demonstrar que, durante aquela noite de sono, teve alguns sonhos bons, porém também pesadelos, que às vezes se manifestaram em seu rosto. Estava perdido em meio a seus sonhos quando algo o fez despertar. Acordou assustado com batidas e gemidos, levantando-se sobressaltado. Piscou algumas vezes, sem saber se ainda sonhava, levando uma das mãos ao rosto e esfregando os olhos, tentando acordar para assim perceber que sons eram aqueles. Ofegante e um pouco trêmulo, olha de um canto a outro procurando de onde vem o barulho, ainda mais temeroso ao notar-se sozinho naquele quarto. Mais consciente e alerta, ouve um som um pouco mais alto e reconhece os gemidos: era Minos.

- Minos... - Balbucia aflito, confuso com o que escuta.

Aqueles sons claramente são de luta. Sons abafados de pancadas seguidos de vários gemidos de Minos, como se ele estivesse sendo espancado ou batendo em algo ou alguém. Mas não há outra presença além do Kyoto; sente apenas seu cosmo baixo, embora um pouco agitado.

_"Mas o que está acontecendo?"_ - Pensativo, observa a porta entreaberta, ressabiado com o barulho, em dúvida se deveria tentar se aproximar para ver o que ocorria. Abaixa a cabeça, analisando os sons e o cosmo de Griffon, quando finalmente percebe que as algemas estão sem correntes e apenas os braceletes permanecem em seus pulsos.

_"Ele me tirou as correntes? Mas por quê?" - _Intrigado e ao mesmo tempo curioso com os sons vindos daquela porta, Albafica se levanta lentamente e caminha, esgueirando-se na parede para observar. Cuidadosamente, observa pela fresta e consegue ver Minos treinando algum tipo de arte marcial num saco de pancada. - _"Um treino? Ele está treinando!"_

Suspira aliviado, levando a mão ao peito acelerado.

_"Albafica, você tem que se acalmar... Um cavaleiro de Atena, não pode se deixar levar por traumas... Concentre-se! Não se rebaixe a isso! Não se deixe levar por esse tipo de sentimento!" - _Fecha os olhos levemente por alguns segundos, enquanto repreende-se por deixar sua mente lhe confundir. Depois volta a observar o juiz e repara na decoração e arquitetura do lugar_._

O local era grande. Mantinha o piso amadeirado, mas as paredes eram feitas em blocos de claras rochas brutas. Havia várias tochas, estrategicamente colocadas nas paredes para clarear ainda mais o ambiente, aproveitando o reflexo das pedras que pareciam um tipo de mármore branco reluzindo ao contato da claridade. O pisciano teve a nítida impressão de estar diante de uma masmorra ao reparar a decoração de instrumentos que remetia aos castelos medievais. Pensa por alguns instantes e conclui que certamente tais instrumentos deviam ser usados para algum treinamento, visto que se encontravam dentro dos aposentos do Kyoto. No canto esquerdo do cômodo havia um tipo de altar quadrado medindo cerca de meio metro de altura, com tochas acopladas a grandes castiçais e presas em cada extremidade. Nele estava a súrplice do Kyoto, montada em sua forma majestosa de Griffon e emanando um brilho púrpura, como se tivesse vida própria. Mal sabia ele que aquela funesta, mas bela armadura, realmente tem vida própria e guarda o segredo mais profundo dos espectros... sua masei. Depois de observar tudo, Albafica volta a fitar o juiz, observando cada movimento de seu corpo e percebendo que mesmo com aquele esforço físico, seu semblante permanecia suave, embora sofrido.

Os movimentos do Kyoto eram graciosos, porém fortes e Albafica não consegue deixar de admirá-lo, permanecendo ali, parado sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele, contemplando cada movimento preciso e perfeito que fazia. O corpo do juiz movimentava-se como uma águia, pronta a abater sua presa com graça e leveza, enquanto seus músculos enrijeciam e movimentavam-se por baixo da pele alva, empregando força aos ataques. O pisciano, boquiaberto, se vê hipnotizado por aquela cena, se perdendo no corpo suado do Kyoto e na beleza de seus movimentos flexíveis como de uma cobra, sentindo sua garganta secar estranhamente e sua respiração acelerar. Ao mesmo tempo em que sente o cosmo de Minos oscilar discretamente.

_"O que está acontecendo com ele? Visivelmente algo o perturba..." _- O pisciano analisa as oscilações daquele cosmo, tentando ler os sentimentos impregnados nele. - _"Preciso saber o que o aflige tanto... mas como? Não posso simplesmente entrar ali e perguntar, com certeza ele não diria nada e ainda me humilharia."_

De fato, Minos está muito longe da tranquilidade habitual. Perde-se em pensamentos e lembranças do fatídico dia em que conheceu o cavaleiro, bem como os dias que se seguiram depois de sua ressurreição. Um misto de sofrimento, ódio e revolta o afligem, enquanto flashes de Albafica ensangüentado, caído ao chão se misturam com os momentos de carinho, ternura e a tortura imposta por ele mesmo. E como aconteceu durante toda aquela semana, os momentos de tensão e desespero vividos em seus aposentos tendo Fiodor como protagonista de seu auto-julgamento, mais uma vez o martirizavam.

_"Por que me importo tanto com as palavras daquele verme? Eu não sou como ele!"_ - Pensa, enquanto aumenta o ritmo e força empregados em seus golpes, acertando o saco de pancadas com cada vez mais fúria. - _"Mas o que fiz a Albafica no dia anterior... Posso mesmo dizer que não sou como ele? Qual a diferença? Nenhuma!"_ - Sente seu coração apertar, cheio de remorso. - _"O que me faz diferente dele? O que? Não me sinto igual a ele, sei que não sou igual a ele... Mas o que difere nosso comportamento? Droga! Maldito Fiodor!"_ - Minos acerta um chute violento no saco de pancada, como se quisesse chutar o próprio Fiodor. Depois pára, segurando o retorno do saco, fechando os olhos, respirando fundo, mergulhado na sua própria confusão.

Albafica apenas o observa, analisando a grande confusão no cosmo do juiz, sem conseguir entender exatamente o que o deixava assim. Ele suspira compadecido. Sim, ele estava ali como escravo e devia sentir ódio e raiva desse homem que tanto o humilhara, mas a verdade não é essa e sim, que não era assim que se sentia e isso o confundia também. Principalmente depois de descobrir-se apaixonado por ele se tornou impossível odiá-lo, apesar de sua mente lhe dizer que não devia se sentir assim.

Nesse momento de reflexão e silêncio de ambos, Minos percebe o olhar atento de Albafica sobre si e sente seu corpo estremecer levemente, mas apenas olha de soslaio, não deixando transparecer que percebeu sua presença e volta a exercitar-se para disfarçar.

_"Droga! Há quanto tempo você está aí, Albafica? Por que não bate na porta ou entra de uma vez? Que mania tem de esgueirar-se pelos cantos e me espionar! Isso... ah! Que sensação estranha!"_ - Mas o aborrecimento não dura muito. Quando o Kyoto percebe o olhar de admiração que o pisciano lança sobre ele, fica envaidecido e dá um sorriso torto e discreto. - _"O que é isso, Albafica? Por que você parece gostar tanto de me espionar? Isso não faz sentido."_ - Minos dá um soco forte, mudando de posição e virando-se para a porta, vendo-o assustar e esconder-se. Um sorriso se desenha em seus lábios ante a cena quase infantil protagonizada por Albafica. - _"Ahh Albafica... O que você está fazendo? Por que simplesmente não entra ou vai embora? O que você tanto olha? Não pode ser que..."_ - Um pensamento indecente corre à mente de Minos e este se arrepia. - _"Será que Albafica... Será que ele...?"_ - Para confirmar suas suspeitas Minos pára e sensualmente retira a camisa, que estava completamente encharcada de suor e grudando em seu corpo, realçando todos os seus contornos, sempre atento a qualquer movimento que o outro faça. Continua treinando, enquanto tenta descobrir os motivos que faziam o pisciano agir desse jeito. Não consegue evitar sentir-se cheio de vitalidade ao sentir olhares tão ávidos sobre si. Dá um meio sorriso ao perceber que ele se aproxima com a boca entreaberta, admirando-o. - _"Albafica... por que faz isso comigo? Por que me olha como se me... desejasse?"_ - O pensamento assusta Minos, que estremece ao lembrar-se do dia em que "torturou-o", sentindo-se mal por isso. Em um movimento preciso, sai do chão dando um belo chute, rodado e caindo em base baixa.

- Por quanto tempo ainda pretende me espionar, Albafica? - Pergunta baixinho e sereno, saindo da base e relaxando o corpo.

O santo de Atena arregala os olhos e estremece dos pés a cabeça. Fica petrificado, como uma criança pega no meio de uma arte.

- E-eu n-nã... - gagueja, sem saber o que dizer e incomodado pelo flagrante. - _"Droga! Como ele percebe minha presença mesmo sem cosmo? Por que tem que ter os sentidos tão aguçados?"_

- Entre! - Minos se afasta do saco de pancada e pega uma toalha que estava num canto; enxuga o suor do rosto e corpo, deixando-a apoiada sobre o ombro.

- Eu... Eu... - O pisciano desiste de falar qualquer coisa e suspira, tentando se acalmar. Abre a porta um pouco tímido e entra cabisbaixo. Força-se a manter a cabeça erguida, apesar de envergonhado. - _"Por que é tão difícil falar algo para ele? Por que tenho tanta vergonha? Sempre fui tímido, mas isso já é exagero!"_ - Revoltado consigo mesmo, toma coragem e o fita com um olhar destemido, vomitando as palavras rispidamente, sem pensar.

- Olha, me perdoa por mais uma vez invadir sua privacidade, ta legal? Eu só fiquei preocupado com os barulhos que escutei ao acordar e vim ver o que era, mas quando o vi fazendo esses movimentos tão graciosos eu... - Arregala ainda mais os lindos orbes azul-escuros, calando-se instantaneamente ao perceber o que acaba de falar, enrubescendo completamente. Minos vira-se rapidamente ao escutar suas palavras e o fita surpreso. - Me desculpe... - o pisciano estremece quando os olhares se encontram e balbucia, desconfortável com a situação, desviando o olhar, ainda completamente corado. - Eu só...

- Não há porque se desculpar e muito menos se explicar... - seu tom de voz se torna gentil e baixo, enquanto a expressão sisuda e tensa rapidamente dá lugar a um discreto e fechado sorriso compreensivo e um olhar terno, sem que o mesmo perceba. - Já lhe disse, sua presença não me incomoda, fique à vontade.

- Minos... - a gentileza do juiz faz com que o cavaleiro volte a fitá-lo, prendendo os olhos nos dele, confuso com a mudança brusca de comportamento. - _"Por que essa mudança repentina?"_

- Sou obrigado a pedir desculpas por te acordar... Devo tê-lo assustado. Não tive essa intenção. - diz o Kyoto num tom terno, se aproximando lentamente do pisciano e estendendo a mão para lhe tocar o rosto. - Você... Está melhor? Digo, vai ficar bem? - mas Albafica dá um passo pra trás instintivamente, receoso, fazendo com que o juiz desista de tocá-lo e recolha a mão. Minos vira o rosto levemente, inclinando um pouco a cabeça e fecha os olhos, pesaroso e confuso_. - "Sequer suporta que eu o toque... Você tem medo de mim? Tem raiva, ódio? Mas então, por que me olha daquele jeito se me rejeita?"_

- Eu... Sinto muito por não chegar antes... Mesmo que não acredite, não queria que passasse por aquilo. - Minos revela sua maior apreensão, passeando o olhar sereno pela face do pisciano.

_"Mas, que atitude estranha é essa agora?"_ - Albafica estreita os olhos, desconfiado das intenções do Kyoto. - Não... Não se preocupe, sou um cavaleiro de Atena, não me deixo abater tão facilmente. - o pisciano firma a voz e endurece o olhar, tentando ao máximo manter-se altivo perante Minos. De maneira alguma quer demonstrar sua fraqueza e a dor da humilhação que passou. - Eu lhe disse isso quando nos conhecemos, não foi? Mesmo que todos os meus ossos sejam quebrados e meu corpo esmagado... Mesmo eu não tendo mais meu cosmo ou poder, ainda me restam a vida e o orgulho de saber quem sou. E nada, nenhuma tortura nem ninguém me farão abandonar meu caráter!

O Kyoto fecha os olhos, suspira profundamente e volta a fitar Albafica com ternura.

- Albafica, olhe nos meus olhos, por favor. - pede gentilmente e leva a mão direita ao queixo do pisciano, delicadamente o aproximando um pouco mais de si. - Olhe pra mim e me diga com sinceridade! Por que luta tanto contra seus próprios sentimentos? O santuário lhe ensinou isso também? Por acaso eles o proibiram de sentir? Ou este teu comportamento se dá pelo fato de eu ser um espectro? - Minos o fita com muito carinho e mágoa, invadindo-lhe a alma sem pedir permissão, enquanto continua em voz baixa. - Diga-me Albafica, se eu não fosse um Kyoto, se não fosse um servo de Hades-sama, como reagiria? Ainda continuaria se escondendo por trás desta casca? Por que tanto orgulho, minha alva rosa? Me odeia tanto assim? O que preciso fazer para lhe provar que não quero machucá-lo? Diga-me, por favor!

- Minos, eu... - o pisciano está sem palavras com a sinceridade do juiz, mas ao mesmo tempo confuso. Ocorreu-lhe a idéia de liberdade, apesar de ter certeza que Minos não aceitaria, mesmo que fosse verdade tudo o que acabou de ouvir. Fecha os olhos e segura delicadamente o pulso do espectro fazendo-o soltar seu queixo para desviar o rosto e fitar o chão, desanimado. - ... Melhor eu me retirar. Com licença.

- Não! Não... - O espectro se exalta, com certo desespero em sua voz, enquanto segura Albafica pelo pulso com a outra mão. Está inquieto com a presença do santo de Atena. Várias coisas que disse e fez com ele vêm à sua mente; as suas atitudes e as atitudes do próprio pisciano, julgando-o e sentenciando-o à dor. A confusão que sente na alma, comparando o que fez no dia anterior ao atentado de Fiodor com o ato estúpido do próprio espectro de mandrágora. E ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente, Albafica sempre o espiona... Esta atitude o mergulha ainda mais na confusão. Ao perceber que se excedeu, volta a pedir com delicadeza. - Por favor, não...

- Mas o que deu em você? Por acaso enlouqueceu? - Albafica sente seu coração acelerar e o corpo todo estremecer ao toque do Kyoto. Em um instinto de auto-preservação se exalta, puxando a mão com violência, se livrando do toque de Minos e explodindo num acesso de raiva e mágoa, fitando-o com aquelas duas safiras escuras e indomáveis. - Para que quer saber de meus sentimentos? Acha mesmo que vou lhe revelar minhas fraquezas para que tripudie em mim? Acha que lhe darei armas para que pisoteie mais meu orgulho? Não vou admitir que ria de meus sentimentos, Minos! Não vou deixar que...

- Idiota! - Em um rompante, um misto de tristeza e revolta com o que acabara de escutar, sem pensar em nada, Minos puxa Albafica para si abraçando-o com força, apenas escutando um gemido curto e seco do pisciano. Segura a cabeça de Albafica contra si, afundando-a no pescoço. Cheio de dor e arrependimento, o Kyoto trinca os dentes e fecha os olhos com força, tentando em vão se controlar.

- Minos! Me solta! - O pisciano exclama tentando se afastar, ainda mais surpreso, assustado e confuso com o gesto desesperado do Kyoto. Fica ainda mais perplexo e paralisa ao sentir o corpo trêmulo que o envolve fortemente. - O que você...?

- Cale a boca e me escute! - Sussurra o juiz, nervoso e ofegante ao pé de seu ouvido, interrompendo-o e causando-lhe um arrepio. - Como eu poderia rir dos seus sentimentos? Rir do que lhe aconteceu? Depois da dor que senti quando o vi naquele estado! Depois de ver as mãos asquerosas daquele verme imundo macular sua pele intocada e pura! De ver as lágrimas nos teus olhos nublados de dor e desespero! Albafica! Eu... Não sou o monstro que pensas que sou! Não aceito este tipo de coisa e já havia lhe dito isso antes! - vomita as palavras, enquanto as lágrimas da dor que já o torturava desde o ocorrido se formam nos orbes arroxeadas. Aperta ainda mais Albafica contra si, unindo completamente os dois e deitando a cabeça no ombro do pisciano. - Eu tive tanto medo! Medo de perder você! Que acontecesse o pior, de não chegar a tempo! Quando vi o que ele ia fazer contigo... Entrei em pânico! Nunca senti tanto ódio de alguém como senti daquele verme e nunca senti tanto medo! Medo, Albafica! - Minos está fora de si, chega até a soluçar. Suas lágrimas descem por toda a face, molhando o ombro do pisciano. Chora sem receio ou pudor, deixando cair a máscara do juiz frio e sádico. - Você é o que eu tenho de mais precioso! Não me perdôo por não estar aqui para impedir o que aconteceu...

- Minos... - Albafica balbucia enquanto, um pouco hesitante e receoso, o envolve delicadamente nos braços, sem conseguir mais resistir aos próprios sentimentos e àquele homem desmoronando à sua frente. - _"Meu ombro... está molhado! Isso são... lágrimas? Ele está mesmo... chorando? Realmente está chorando? _- arregala os olhos, espantado. -_ "Não, inacreditável! Eu estou sonhando... Devo ter enlouquecido... Isso realmente está acontecendo? É Completamente surreal!"_- Os olhos do santo de Atena se enchem d'água. - _"É quente! Seu cosmo... É tão quente. Cheio de... ternura? Isso é bom. Tão bom que sinto medo. Medo de acordar!"_- Maravilhado e emocionado com o que presencia, o pisciano sente medo; mas não medo de Minos e sim, de acordar em outra realidade, onde ele é o espectro frio e sádico e apenas se diverte com um "escravo". - _"Por favor, Minos, me diga que não é um sonho! Me diga que não vou acordar! Por favor, que isso não seja uma brincadeira. Não se afaste de mim, rindo dos meus sentimentos... Por favor!"_- o pisciano não se segura mais e cai em prantos, apertando Minos em seus braços, sentindo o batimento acelerado do coração do Kyoto contra o peito.

_**"Você não é diferente de mim! É um espectro tão sádico e cheio de ódio quanto eu!"**_- As palavras do maldito mandrágora vêm fortes e ecoam em sua mente, enquanto Minos sente o coração ser dilacerado, tamanha a culpa e arrependimento de tudo que fez ao pisciano - Albafica, me perdoe pelo que eu te fiz, por favor! Me perdoe! Eu não queria forçá-lo a nada! Não queria ter feito aquilo! Eu não sou como Fiodor, jamais o tomaria a força, acredite em mim! Por favor, não me odeie...

- Pare! Não diga isso! Pare, por favor! - balbucia choroso, muito emocionado. - Você não é igual a ele! O jeito que me tocas, suas gentilezas, o respeito que sempre manteve com meu corpo mesmo sendo cruel e sádico, mesmo quando me despiu ou naquele dia em que me mostrou quão fácil seria me tomar... O carinho que senti vindo de ti, aquele beijo doce... São completamente diferentes!

O pranto de Minos interrompe-se abruptamente enquanto Albafica abre seu coração. O santo de Atena apenas escuta um grunhido abafado de um espectro trêmulo e assustado, que agora se mantêm em total e absoluto silêncio. O pisciano aperta mais seus braços em torno do corpo do juiz, deixando transparecer todo o amor e carinho que sente enquanto, por mais estranho que lhe pareça, tenta passar-lhe segurança.

- Por isso eu... Eu não te odeio... Não consigo te odiar! Não consigo ser imune a você! Isso está me matando, corroendo minha alma! Não aguento mais me manter afastado, fingir que te odeio quando na verdade estou apaixonado! Minos... Você não sabe o quanto sonhei com esse momento! O quanto durante estas duas semanas desejei que me abraçasse assim. Não sabe o quanto chamei por ti naqueles momentos de desespero e dor. O quanto me arrependi de não te revelar que te amo e, ao mesmo, tempo me doeu imaginar que só me via como um brinquedo, um escravo, alguém para humilhar e pisar. Não sabe como fiquei confuso... - Albafica interrompe o que fala ao sentir algo estranho no juiz.

- Minos? - Se afasta para fitar o Kyoto e se surpreende com o que vê. Minos está rindo baixinho, tentando se segurar. E ao constatar isso, Albafica gela instantaneamente, sente um calafrio percorrer sua coluna. Desespero e vergonha tomam conta de si, deixando-o completamente rubro. - _"Não... Não pode ser... Isso não..."_

O Kyoto não se segura mais e cai numa gargalhada incontrolável, se afastando de Albafica por completo, observado pelos olhos perplexos e decepcionados do pisciano. Mas não demora muito para que o cavaleiro se enfureça, deixando transparecer toda a revolta que lhe sobe rapidamente à cabeça.

- Maldito! - trinca os dentes, cerrando os punhos e, sem pensar duas vezes, voa em Minos cheio de ódio. - Vai me pagar por brincar com meus sentimentos!

- Ai... Não... Albafica... Pare... Pare! - Minos falava sem fôlego. Não conseguia parar de rir, enquanto era literalmente espancado pelos punhos frágeis do pisciano e tentava se proteger com os braços. Os socos, mesmo partindo das mãos delicadas de Albafica, machucavam bastante, pois ele também era um guerreiro e sabia muito bem lutar corpo a corpo, embora não fosse seu forte e não contasse mais com seu cosmo. - Desculpe! Desculpe! Ai!

- Não me importo se não tenho mais força ou cosmo! Foi a última vez que me usou desta forma! - grita em fúria em meio às súplicas risonhas do espectro, ao mesmo tempo em que seu próprio pranto, que há segundos era de amor, se transforma em lágrimas de revolta e tristeza, enquanto desfere socos e mais socos no espectro, que nada faz além de rir e pedir para que pare, defendendo-se dos ataques. - Que ódio! Que ódio! Como pude acreditar em você? Maldito! Como sou idiota! - mas não demora a ter as duas mãos tomadas pelo punho forte do juiz, que o traz para si e o fita firmemente com um olhar sedutor e um sorriso torto, fechado e enigmático, o emudecendo e arrefecendo o ódio em seu coração, paralisando-o dos pés a cabeça, hipnotizando, atraindo seus olhos confusos. Ambos estão completamente ofegantes, embora por motivos diferentes.

- Albafica, não estou brincando com você! Tudo que eu disse é verdade! - o fita com seriedade, mas com grande felicidade no tom de sua voz.

- Mas... Mas... Você está rindo de mim! - diz magoado, ainda com a voz alta e áspera, enquanto tenta desvendar aquela expressão.

- Não! Não é de você que estava rindo. - Minos explica com paciência, o seduzindo inconscientemente, abrindo um pouco mais aquele sorriso torto característico, mantendo seus orbes violeta, agora tão brilhantes quanto a mais lapidada ametista, presos no olhar ofendido do cavaleiro. - Estava rindo de mim!

- C-como? - O cavaleiro não cansa de surpreender-se com as atitudes e palavras de Minos. Quando pensa que já viu tudo, o Kyoto o surpreende ainda mais.

- Albafica... - Minos tenta reduzir sua excitação, acalmando a respiração rápida e descontrolada. - Agora eu vejo o quanto fui idiota.

- Hã? - a esta altura, o santo de Atena já não está entendendo mais nada.

- Passei as últimas duas semanas achando que você me odiava. Você não sabe como me senti mal. - aos poucos, Minos volta sua voz baixinha e terna. - Porque o amo, Albafica, e não enxergava isso. Quando descobri, pensei que era tarde demais.

- Minos... - como sempre, Albafica não consegue raciocinar em nada, tamanha a surpresa com a revelação tão direta e franca do espectro.

- Todo esse tempo achando que queria me vingar de você... Como pude ser tão cego e não perceber que estava apaixonado? - fita o pisciano com sofreguidão, perdendo-se naquelas belas íris azuis. - Naquela luta... Quando o deixei caído naquele deserto... Eu sabia que estava vivo. Não foi um erro de calculo, eu apenas não... não consegui dar o golpe final. Esta é a verdade que eu me negava a enxergar. Achei que fosse pena, ou simplesmente um mero capricho, mas... agora vejo que realmente queria poupá-lo, porque já estava enfeitiçado por teu olhar destemido e indomável, por esta tua personalidade forte e marcante. - se sente envergonhado por abrir tanto assim seus sentimentos para o pisciano e sente seu rosto aquecer, enquanto sua voz se torna mais baixa. Sim, Minos estava rubro, completamente frágil. - A cada golpe que desferia contra ti, a cada dor que lhe causei, meu coração sangrava. E aquele sentimento estranho, que não me deixava ir além, que me impedia de matá-lo, me incomodou tanto... que eu quis destruir aquilo que você mais amava para fazê-lo sentir o mesmo que eu. O ódio de mim mesmo por sucumbir à minha fraqueza e não conseguir cumprir minha missão... Por isso ataquei o rodório. Eu não consegui te matar, Albafica. Queria que você permanecesse lá até que tudo terminasse e eu fosse embora, mas você recuperou a consciência e foi atrás de mim. Eu não esperava por isso, não achei que fosse se levantar no estado em que o deixei. Isso... fez meu coração acelerar e apertar, minha alma regozijar e estremecer ao mesmo tempo, de tal maneira que tive ainda mais ódio de mim por sentir aquilo e de você por me provocar tal reação. Eu queria matá-lo e eliminar qualquer coisa que tivesse ligação com você para que aquele sentimento dentro de mim desaparecesse, mas ao mesmo tempo, não consegui ir além das torturas a que o submeti, pois somente elas já me causavam uma dor enorme! E quando disse que me doía ver alguém tão belo naquele estado... Quando disse que queria poupá-lo, mesmo usando de todo o meu sarcasmo e maldade, mesmo usando tais palavras para ferir teu orgulho e te humilhar eu, sem perceber, estava sendo sincero. Eu queria realmente poupá-lo e assim o fiz, até o ultimo momento. Você não faz idéia da grande confusão que eu senti, nem da batalha interna que venho travando desde então por sua causa.

_"É verdade... naquele momento, depois que dei meu ultimo golpe e perdi completamente as forças, tudo que ele fez... foi me deixar incapacitado, ajoelhado no chão. Sequer tentou me dar o golpe final. Pensei que era sadismo, achei que ele apenas queria me ver agonizar até morrer... Então, esse foi o real motivo? Eu jamais perceberia seus sentimentos em meio aquela batalha, sequer o notei! O via apenas como um espectro, um ser sem coração. Jamais imaginaria que um servo de Hades fosse tão parecido com um simples mortal! Agora eu vejo... não há diferença alguma! Somos os mesmos seres humanos que lutam em lados opostos, cada um com seus motivos, personalidades, conceitos e objetivos."_ - os momentos finais da batalha vêm à mente de Albafica e este finalmente entende as atitudes do Kyoto. Enquanto escuta as palavras do ariano, reflete em tudo que vivera com ele até então. Nos outros espectros que conhecera, lembrando o quanto Markino e Zelos eram engraçados... Byako era sério, educado e reservado. E principalmente, o quanto Minos podia ser agradável, brincalhão e divertido, com seu humor negro e sarcástico. - Minos eu...

- Eu não acabei! - interrompe abruptamente, levantando um pouco sua voz, mas logo volta a abaixá-la em um tom carinhoso. - Não queria que você viesse para este mundo, não queria vê-lo aprisionado no cocytos. E quando voltei à vida e soube que já estava lá, fiquei com tanto ódio... Ódio por ser um Kyoto, ódio por sentir isso por você, ódio de mim mesmo por não ter conseguido evitar que isso acontecesse. Eu nunca quis que viesse para cá e quando vi a primeira chance de tirá-lo daquele inferno gelado, não pensei duas vezes. Eu poderia ter pedido qualquer coisa Albafica, mais poder ou qualquer outra coisa, com certeza meu senhor não me negaria. Mas não, tudo que me passou pela cabeça foi tirá-lo de lá o quanto antes, porque eu queria ver este teu olhar que me encantou, ter a chance de tocar em ti e conhecê-lo melhor. De estar perto, fora de um campo de batalha. - as palavras do juiz são calmas e carregadas de sentimentos. Albafica apenas escuta calado, encarando-o com um olhar mais surpreso a cada palavra. - Eu não aceitei sua morte, Albafica. Eu, um espectro de Hades... não aceitei o que para mim é natural. Bem como hesitei ao máximo tirar sua vida e cumprir minha obrigação como um dos três juízes do meikai. - o juiz se cala, mantendo seu olhar sereno e carinhoso preso nos olhos azuis de Albafica, que aguarda mais alguns instantes para ter certeza de que não falaria mais nada.

- Eu fui cego... Nossa, como fui cego! - Albafica enxuga as lágrimas de seu rosto e abre um sorriso discreto, emocionado. - Meu orgulho me cegou. Fiquei tão ocupado tentando manter meu orgulho e não permitir que você me manipulasse, preocupado em não deixá-lo me fazer sofrer... que fui tomado pela vaidade e não percebi seus sentimentos. Não quis admitir o que sinto... Não segui meu coração, aumentei ainda mais meu sofrimento e o fiz sofrer também. Mas não farei mais isso. Não vou mais fugir dos meus sentimentos, nem agir contra minhas vontades. Você é um espectro, verdade, mas também é humano. Você, assim como eu, pode sentir angústias, dores... assim como também pode amar, sonhar... - pela primeira vez, Albafica não tem mais dúvidas sobre os sentimentos do juiz e está grato por seu destino. - Hunf! Eu... nunca imaginei que você um dia pudesse me amar... Jamais pensei que nós pudéssemos sentir o mesmo um pelo outro. Eu o subestimei, e fui desumano com você, me perdoe.

Minos o fita carinhosamente por mais alguns instantes, acariciando seu rosto e, sem dizer uma palavra, o toma em um beijo cálido e arrebatador. Abraça-o forte, levando a mão à nuca do pisciano, enquanto a outra desliza pelo corpo em seus braços e se enrosca em sua cintura. Albafica finalmente se entrega aos encantos do Kyoto, deixando-se levar pelas sensações que antes lutava para conter. Ambos sentem seus corpos aquecerem e estremecerem, esquecendo-se completamente de todo o resto. Neste momento, não existe mais o cavaleiro de peixes e o Kyoto de griffon, apenas Minos e Albafica, dois homens apaixonados.

_"Como não percebi isso antes? Como pude ser tão cego? Como pude confundir ódio com amor? Como pude me privar disso por tanto tempo? Como pude ser tão burro? Como?" _- Minos pergunta a si mesmo, enquanto toma avidamente aqueles lábios finos e quentes num beijo tórrido, devorando-lhe, mordendo e chupando, tomando aquela boca delicada com força e impaciência, invadindo-a com a língua intensa e inquieta que vasculha desesperadamente cada canto daquela cavidade quente e úmida, exigindo a língua do outro e tomando-a de forma ardente, saboreando seu gosto doce e apreciando o hálito naturalmente perfumado pelo veneno das rosas que habita aquele corpo. O juiz o puxa mais para si com força e o toma para perto de seu corpo, como se fosse possível fundir-se e tornar-se uno com ele. Envolvendo-o com seu cosmo, que embora ainda seja obscuro e ímpio, emana calor, desejo e amor. Sente seu coração se aquiescer e acelerar, bombeando para seu corpo todo o calor que o acometeu.

Suas línguas serpenteiam entre si, apartando-se apenas para que seus lábios possam sugar-se e seus dentes mordiscarem a pele fina da extremidade levemente rubra da boca do outro, voltando a se encontrar e unir-se com desespero e desejo.

_"Por que não pude ler nas "entrelinhas" de seu comportamento seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a mim? Como fui tolo..."_ - Albafica se questiona, enquanto entrega-se completamente aos braços do Kyoto e busca mais e mais o calor de seu corpo, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos da nuca do outro, segurando-os com força, enquanto desliza a outra mão pelo corpo tão perfeito e desejado do juiz, apertando-o contra si. Sente o peito latejar de alegria e o corpo todo arder de desejo, correspondendo ao toque urgente dos lábios do espectro.

Ambos, completamente ofegantes, se perdem nos lábios um do outro, sentindo-se, explorando-se, tocando-se. Escorregando as mãos trêmulas por toda a extensão de suas costas, sentindo seus corpos arderem febris e seus corações acelerarem descontrolados, enquanto buscam um ao outro com urgência. Gozando do calor e prazer daquele beijo como se fosse o primeiro, descobrindo-se, instigando-se e excitando-se a cada carícia.

- Hei! O que pensa que está fazendo? - Albafica se enfeza quando Minos o ergue de supetão, carinhosamente pondo-o no colo. - Minos! Enlouqueceu? Ponha-me no ch...! - mas seus protestos são calados pelos lábios macios do Kyoto, tão inebriantes que o cavaleiro acaba por esquecer o que dizia.

Minos o leva para a cama, deitando-o com toda a delicadeza sobre os lençóis finos de seda pura e cobrindo-o com o corpo. Prossegue com o beijo ardente, enquanto lentamente desabotoa a veste comprida cinza clara que cobre a pele fina e macia do pisciano, acariciando seu tórax definido mas delicado, um pouco mais franzino que o seu próprio.

_"Sua pele é tão macia e frágil... Como pode existir dentre os mortais um ser tão belo e perfeito como este? Como pôde se tornar um guerreiro, quando tal criatura delicada deveria ser poupada de tal fardo?"_ - ao mesmo tempo em que sente a delicadeza da pele alva e aveludada em suas mãos, Minos não pode deixar de notar o quanto é sensível ao mínimo toque. Aparta lentamente seus lábios para contemplar a beleza dos traços perfeitos daquela face e o corpo trêmulo em suas mãos. Admira minuciosamente as curvas de seus músculos roliços, enquanto passeia os dedos por eles em um toque suave, apreciando a sensação de tocar a pele que se arrepia. Volta a fitar Albafica nos olhos para ter a visão paradisíaca de suas íris azul-escuras, que agora se encontram ainda mais escurecidas de desejo. Leva os lábios ao colo do pisciano dando-lhe singelos beijos, enquanto desce vagarosamente em direção ao delicado mamilo já eriçado, onde se detém beijando-o suavemente, mordendo sua ponta e chupando-o por inteiro em seguida.

-Ah... Aaaah! - os gemidos contidos do pisciano recompensam cada carícia feita naquele lugar tão sensível. Albafica encolhe-se um pouco, não se aguenta e crava as unhas nas costas do Kyoto, que por sua vez se arrepia com o singelo rompante violento e morde-lhe o mamilo com um pouco mais de força, sugando-o com avidez. - Hmhh... Haah!

O juiz deixa aquele local e continua sua exploração, excitando-se ainda mais com a reação do pisciano a cada beijo e chupada que dá pelo trajeto até o outro mamilo. Pode sentir o próprio membro pulsar completamente ereto, enquanto o corpo estremece reagindo aos gemidos, suspiros e a alternância entre toques leves e outros violentos das unhas do pisciano em suas costas. Desce ainda mais, passando os lábios pela extensão lateral do corpo em suas mãos até chegar à cintura, onde morde com vontade lhe arrancando um grito de prazer e sentindo-o sobressaltar sob si, aumentando ainda mais sua excitação.

Suas mãos vagueiam pelos poucos botões que ainda restam fechados, abrindo-os lentamente, enquanto a língua faceira procura pelo pequeno umbigo do cavaleiro, adentrando por ele e fazendo círculos molhados ao seu redor, impondo-se ali, enquanto a teimosa barriga insiste em fugir-lhe, encolhendo-se, e gemidos entrecortados são escutados em alto e bom som. Minos pára por alguns instantes, apreciando o delírio do pisciano totalmente ofegante, que balança lentamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto segura com força os lençóis da cama com as delicadas mãos, que outrora arranhavam as costas do juiz.

Leva os dentes ao laço da cordinha que segura a calça de tecido leve que Albafica veste, mordendo-lhe a ponta, puxando-o, desatando-o, enquanto as mãos leves e habilidosas retiram-na cuidadosamente junto à roupa íntima, descendo lentamente, seguidas pelos lábios que beijam a pele macia e delicada até os pés do pisciano. Ao terminar de tirar-lhe as vestes de baixo, Minos segura com esmero um dos pés do pisciano, passando o rosto pela curva da sola, pondo-se a beijá-lo por inteiro e vagueia seus lábios pela perna roliça, indo até o joelho e passando a língua pela parte de trás, observado por dois orbes azul-escuros com pupilas completamente dilatadas, que o fitam atentamente. Griffon abraça cada perna com um braço e alterna os beijos entre elas, subindo vagarosamente pelas coxas do pisciano ofegante, assustado e, agora, sem as vestes de baixo, visivelmente excitado. Minos interrompe a carícia, tentando desvendar o olhar contraditório de Albafica, aproximando-se um pouco dele com curiosidade, enquanto apenas lhe faz um carinho com as pontas dos dedos na parte de trás das coxas.

- M-mi... Nos... Minos! - ao se dar conta do que está por vir, Albafica sente um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e levanta-se se apoiando nos cotovelos, com um olhar assustado mas cheio de luxúria, gaguejando com certa urgência em meio à respiração entrecortada. - E-eu nunca...

- Xiiii! - Minos leva o dedo indicador aos lábios do pisciano, o interrompe delicadamente com um sorriso compreensivo, fitando-o carinhoso e sedutor, com os olhos nublados de desejo. Aproxima-se, se esgueirando como um felino por seu corpo e sussurra ao pé de seu ouvido. - Eu sei... - desliza delicadamente a ponta do nariz pela extensão de seu pescoço, dando leves beijinhos e causando mais arrepios na pele alva e sensível. - Serei carinhoso e paciente, minha alva rosa. - passa a ponta da língua atrás da orelha do jovem agora tão fragilizado em suas mãos, arrancando-lhe um profundo suspiro e fazendo-o fechar os olhos. - Está arrependido?

- Não é isso... Aahh! - Albafica recebe uma mordiscada, seguida de uma chupadinha no lóbulo de sua orelha e encolhe um pouco o pescoço ao sentir seu corpo estremecer e arrepiar levemente. Deita-se novamente e o abraça, soltando grunhidos abafados ao sentir seu pescoço ser sugado pelo juiz. - Eu... Hmhh! Eu... Apenas estou... Aah! Nervoso.

- Albafica... Eu te quero tanto... - Minos murmura carinhosamente ao pé do ouvido do pisciano e aspira profundamente sua flagrância de rosas, enquanto passa a ponta do nariz pela borda da orelha. - O desejo tanto... - volta a fitar o pisciano com sofreguidão e leva a mão ao seu rosto, acariciando-o com as costas dos dedos. - Por favor, seja meu, se entregue para mim por inteiro!

- Eu... já sou teu. - ofegante e completamente rubro, em um misto de excitação e vergonha, Albafica esboça um sorriso tímido e fechado, joga a cabeça levemente para trás, oferecendo-lhe o pescoço e sussurrando bem baixinho. - Meu coração já te pertence e eu também o desejo, apenas me tome para si e serei teu por completo. Quero sentir teu amor dentro de mim!

Minos sorri levemente e volta a acariciar o pescoço de Albafica com a ponta de seu nariz, com pequenos movimentos circulares, embriagando-se com seu aroma, enquanto escuta com atenção as palavras do pisciano, regozijando-se no íntimo pela entrega total declarada. Ao chegar bem pertinho de seu ouvido, sussurra-lhe carinhosamente:

- Não farei nada... - dá beijinhos curtos e molhados no pescoço que ainda se encontra à mostra, recebendo em resposta baixos gemidinhos contidos. -... que não queira. - morde levemente a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro, sentindo o corpo sob o seu vibrar levemente. - Podemos parar... - com a língua, percorre toda a extensão do pescoço, retrocedendo todo o caminho de volta a sua orelha e um arfar é ouvido. -... quando quiser. - finalmente, volta a olhar para Albafica, que mantém os olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios para conter os gemidos. - É só me pedir... - sussurra rente à sua boca, lambendo os lábios finos e macios como pêssego, sorrindo ao ver a boca do outro abrir levemente, reagindo ao toque de sua língua. -... e eu pararei. - dá um singelo beijo na maçã completamente rubra do rosto e desliza lentamente os lábios pela pele macia, procurando novamente o pescoço do cavaleiro, dando-lhe beijinhos molhados seguidos de chupadinhas, descendo lentamente por sua extensão, passando pelo colo até chegar ao peito ofegante. - Eu prometo! - volta a encontrar os mamilos rosados, enrijecidos e acaricia lentamente com a ponta da língua, descendo pela lateral do corpo, que se arrepia mais uma vez, até chegar à virilha, voltando a dar beijinhos molhados seguidos de leves chupadinhas, descendo pela curva perfeita e sinuosa. Passa o braço por baixo da perna do pisciano, levantando-a e abrindo um pouco, para descer ainda mais pela virilha do pisciano e chegar ao nervo do baixo ventre, mordendo-o e chupando-o, acariciando o local com a língua, fazendo com que Albafica se agarre com mais força nos lençóis e solte gemidos mais altos, enquanto se contorce levemente.

- Isso é... Bom! Aaaaah! - o pisciano balbucia em meio a gemidos estrangulados. Levanta um pouco a cabeça para observar o rosto de Minos mergulhado entre suas pernas, deleitando-se com sua pele frágil e sensível. Tem um sobressalto e geme quase em um grito ao ver e sentir o Kyoto abocanhar-lhe o testículo, sugando e linguando-o, ainda dentro da boca. Seu membro rijo pulsa ainda mais e gotículas de sêmen despontam, reagindo a tal carícia. Albafica volta a se apoiar nos cotovelos e não consegue tirar os olhos daquela cena tão sensual e prazerosa. - Aah! Aaaahhhh! Minos...

Minos afasta um pouco o rosto e fita as duas safiras trêmulas que o olham, mostrando toda a fragilidade e pureza daquele ser em suas mãos. A reação inocente de Albafica deixa o juiz ainda mais excitado e o incentiva a prosseguir com as carícias. O juiz abraça cada perna com um braço, segurando-o pelo quadril e volta a abaixar a cabeça com lentidão, mantendo o olhar naturalmente sedutor preso às orbes do pisciano, linguando a base do pênis do outro, exercendo certa pressão no local. Depois sobe seus lábios com beijinhos curtos e molhados por toda a extensão daquele falo completamente ereto, indo até a ponta umedecida pelo líquido transparente que evidenciava o prazer que ele estava proporcionando ao cavaleiro, sugando-o e deleitando-se com ele. O Kyoto dá um beijo demorado na ponta da glande, seguido de uma leve mordiscada, arrancando um gemido alto e desesperado do cavaleiro, que deixa seu corpo ir novamente à cama e instintivamente leva uma das mãos trêmulas à cabeça do juiz, segurando-lhe os cabelos quando sente seu membro ser envolto pelos lábios macios do ariano, mantendo a outra mão na cama segurando com força o lençol.

- Aaaaahhh! - Albafica geme alto de prazer e arqueia o corpo, jogando a cabeça para trás, completamente alucinado com a sensação causada pela boca úmida e quente do Kyoto, que desliza lentamente por seu falo, abarcando-o por completo.

Minos desliza vagarosamente seus lábios de volta à ponta daquele membro pulsante, deliciando-se com seu gosto e excitando-se ainda mais com as reações que provoca em Albafica. Durante um tempo permanece ali, sugando a glande com mais força, acariciando com a língua em movimentos circulares, por vezes forçando-a contra o pequeno orifício e voltando a tomar aquele membro por inteiro, sem tirar os olhos do outro, admirando aquele ar de sofreguidão estampado na face do pisciano, que o fita com luxúria enquanto geme por entre os lábios entreabertos e ofegantes. Ao ver que Albafica está completamente excitado, Minos leva uma das mãos à parte baixa e acaricia o orifício apertado e virgem com movimentos leves e circulares, enquanto aumenta um pouco a velocidade dos movimentos que faz com a boca no falo do cavaleiro. Aproveita-se do êxtase que provoca nele para penetrar-lhe lentamente com o dedo médio, sentindo o corpo em suas mãos estremecer enquanto aquele anel apertado fecha-se ainda mais ao redor de seu dedo.

- Ahhhh... Minos! - Albafica arrepia-se e geme ainda mais alto ao sentir-se invadido pelo toque delicado do outro, assustando-se com a sensação de prazer misturada a um leve incômodo, que logo passa quando sente seu pênis pulsar com intensidade e seu corpo esquentar ainda mais, arrepiando-se por completo.

Com movimentos discretos, o Kyoto tateia o interior daquele local quente e apertado procurando seu ponto erógeno, enquanto mantém os movimentos da boca sobre o membro do outro, sugando-o com força. Sente seu próprio membro pulsar forte quando toca em um determinado local, provocando gritos roucos do pisciano que abre ainda mais as pernas e mexe levemente seu quadril, buscando mais contato e prazer. Minos mal se aguenta de tanta vontade de tomar logo aquele corpo para si; seu membro lateja de tão rijo e seu abdômen dói devido à extrema excitação. O juiz introduz cuidadosamente outro dedo no orifício já relaxado, mas ainda muito apertado, e movimenta levemente a mão, diminuindo e quebrando o ritmo da felação, sincronizando e acariciando a glande com a língua, cuidando para que o pisciano não chegue ao orgasmo antes do tempo.

- Não pára... Aaah! - Albafica delira de prazer com as carícias tão íntimas do espectro e, ao sentir que se tornam mais lentas e leves, teme que Minos se afaste. - Por favor... Não pare! Deixe-me sentir diretamente seu amor!

Ao ouvir as súplicas do pisciano, Minos acata imediatamente seu pedido, voltando a abocanhar e sugar forte e lentamente aquele membro, introduzindo vagarosamente mais um dedo, forçando um pouco a passagem naquele anel estreito. Massageia carinhosamente a zona erógena, introduzindo e mexendo os dígitos com movimentos delicados, ouvindo suspiros, gemidos e sussurros incompreensíveis do pisciano. Faz tudo com muita calma e cuidado, dando-lhe prazer e preparando-o para recebê-lo dentro de si. Retira os dígitos de dentro do pisciano, afasta os lábios e volta a beijar as pernas torneadas, enquanto livra-se da calça juntamente com a peça íntima que ainda vestia, voltando a percorrer a boca por toda a extensão daquele corpo desnudo, esgueirando-se como um felino até seus lábios, calando-os com um beijo tórrido e urgente, vagando a língua por sua cavidade úmida, roçando-se contra seus lábios trêmulos e arfantes. Enquanto posiciona-se passando o braço por baixo de uma das pernas do pisciano e suspendendo-a, segura o próprio membro túrgido e pulsante, iniciando a penetração dificultosa com muita lentidão e cuidado, segurando-o pelo quadril, enquanto leva a outra mão por baixo da axila e a engancha no ombro dele, segurando-o com um pouco de força, invadindo aquele local apertado, enquanto toma seus lábios com ardor.

- Hmmm! - Albafica tem seu grito abafado pelos lábios vorazes de Minos quando sente a invasão dolorosa e ao mesmo tempo prazerosa, arregalando os olhos que não demoram a lacrimejar. Crava as unhas nas costas do ariano ferindo sua pele, arranhando-o no calor do momento, trancando-se no membro do outro, escutando grunhidos baixos em resposta.

Ao sentir-se estrangular com a força que o pisciano exerce ao redor de seu falo, o Kyoto solta gemidos altos, entrecortados. Paralisa imediatamente seus movimentos e afasta-se um pouco, para fitar com sofreguidão aqueles olhos marejados, assustados e cheios de volúpia. Minos respira fundo e ofega, delirante e instintivamente, como forma de aplacar a sensação de seu corpo, que queima com tamanho desejo e excitação, enquanto seu membro é apertado numa profusão de dor e prazer tão enlouquecedor que o leva às portas do orgasmo.

- Xiiii! Vai passar... Relaxe. - sussurra em meio à respiração ofegante, tentando acalmá-lo. Leva os lábios ao pescoço do pisciano, acariciando-o levemente como um pedido de desculpas, mantendo-se imóvel, esperando-o acostumar-se e relaxar, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta aplacar a sensação extrema que assolou seu corpo.

- Ah... Minos! - O cavaleiro fecha os olhos e relaxa seu corpo nos braços do juiz, deixando-se levar por suas carícias. Ansiando senti-lo ainda mais dentro de si, abre mais as pernas e volta a remexer seu quadril, procurando aflito a mesma sensação que Minos proporcionara com seu toque.

Minos volta a beijá-lo levemente no pescoço, instigando-o com chupadas e mordidas delicadas, até escutar novamente seus gemidos, arrepiando-se. Volta a movimentar-se lenta e cuidadosamente quando sente os quadris do pisciano impondo-se aos seus, forçando-se um pouco mais a cada dolorosa investida, controlando-se ao máximo para não arremeter-se por inteiro devido à excitação e angústia.

- Min hvite rose... hnmm! (Minha alva rosa.) - todo esse cuidado e delicadeza aumentam ainda mais o desejo do espectro por Albafica, levando-o ao êxtase cada vez que sente-se penetrar mais fundo. Invadindo pouco a pouco, mais e mais o pisciano tão apertado e dolorosamente delicioso. Entre um gemido e um suspiro, sussurra palavras de amor em norueguês sem se dar conta. - Du vet ikke hvordan jeg lengtet etter det! Aaaaaah! (Você não sabe o quanto ansiei por isso!)

Embora não compreenda as palavras do juiz, Albafica se excita ainda mais ao ouvir a pronúncia sussurrada pela voz grossa e carregada de tesão ao pé do ouvido. Arrepia-se ao escutar o arfar e sentir a respiração quente do Kyoto em seu pescoço. A angústia se torna quase insuportável quando o cavaleiro sente a proximidade do prazer outrora sentido nas carícias a que fora submetido. Sente que se Minos o penetrar um pouco mais fundo lhe trará um prazer ainda maior. Em meio a este desespero, arqueia o corpo em resposta, enlaçando Minos com as pernas, apertando-as em torno dele e impulsiona violentamente os quadris contra ele, em um movimento rápido e brusco, retesando-se por inteiro e sentindo-se apertar involuntariamente o pênis do espectro com força dentro de si.

- Aaaaahhh... Aaahhh... Aah! - Minos solta um alto e rouco grito desesperado, chegando às margens da insanidade quando sente seu membro penetrar completamente, tocando com violência bem ao fundo do pisciano, tendo seu falo completamente abarcado e estrangulado por aquele orifício já naturalmente tão apertado. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepia e estremece. Minos não consegue se conter e empurra-se ainda mais para dentro dele, sendo novamente obrigado a parar de imediato, ao sentir os músculos entesarem-se por completo e o êxtase anunciar-se impetuosamente, em um misto intenso de dor e prazer, propagando um extremo calor por todas as células de seu corpo. Falta-lhe ar nos pulmões quando sente suas nádegas serem apertadas por Albafica, que o puxa ainda mais contra si. - Ohhh, Albafica... Du driver meg gal... Aah... Aaahhh! (Você está me levando à loucura!)

- Hmmmm... Hmmm... Ah! - Albafica se contorce e fecha os olhos com força, mordendo os lábios e tentando a todo custo conter seus gritos, deixando apenas que grunhidos entrecortados de um prazer masoquista ecoem alto ao sentir-se estremecer fortemente, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorrem pelas laterais de sua face, quando dor e tesão intensos se misturam, proporcionando-lhe uma sensação inigualável e arrebatadora, espalhando-se rapidamente por todo o corpo, fazendo seu membro enrijecer ainda mais pulsando com fúria. Não consegue mais segurar os gritos, que saem por sua garganta em um tom rouco e urgente. - Aaaahhhh... Aah... Ah!

- Meu amor... Você... Está bem? - O rompante de Albafica retira Minos do transe voluptuoso, trazendo-o à realidade. Extremamente ofegante, o Kyoto afasta-se um pouco para observar a expressão sofrida, extasiada e umedecida pelas lágrimas que escorreram pela face do pisciano arfante e encontrar aqueles marejados olhos azuis, nublados de prazer.

- Minoosss... Ahnnn! Não pára... - Geme e sussurra com um jeitinho manhoso, implorando por mais em meio ao prazer insano que arrebata todos os cantos de seu corpo, tirando-lhe a razão. -... Continue por favor! Me faça sentir seu amor!

- Eu... só não quero machucá-lo... - uma gota de suor percorre o rosto do espectro ofegante até chegar ao queixo e pingar no canto dos lábios do pisciano, que lambe sem pretensão alguma de ser sexy, mas para Minos, que observa a cena, é o ato mais sensual que já vira em Albafica. - Mas você... - Minos volta aos movimentos lentos e delicados - é muito apertadinho... Hummm! - mergulha mais uma vez em seu pescoço, dando chupadas um pouco mais fortes - Está tão difícil... - serpenteia a língua por toda a extensão do pescoço até o lóbulo da orelha -... me conter! - sussurra quase inaudivelmente ao pé de seu ouvido, sentindo a pele delicada arrepiar-se. -Aaaaah Albafica, como você é... gostoso!

- Meu amor... hmmm! - Albafica segura delicadamente o rosto do juiz com as duas mãos e o afasta um pouco de si para observar a face lúbrica e o olhar inundado de luxúria à sua frente, sussurrando carinhosamente entre os tímidos gemidos. Um sorriso carregado de prazer se forma na face rubra e envergonhada. - Não estás... Me machucando... Aaah!

- Não estou? - sussurra a pergunta em um tom sedutor, olhando profundamente as íris azul-escuras.

Albafica apenas nega com a cabeça enquanto geme baixinho, sentindo o falo do Kyoto entrar e sair dentro de si, arfando e movimentando-se de encontro ao membro do juiz, que sorri malicioso ante aquela atitude encantadora.

- Hum... Então é assim que quer? - arremete-se com lentidão, empurrando-se por inteiro dentro do pisciano, forçando-se contra sua próstata, batendo-lhe a ponta do falo com força e vigor, arrancando-lhe gritos roucos e ensandecidos. Roça os lábios nos dele, sentindo contra a boca seus gemidos. - Assim... está gostoso, hã? - geme baixinho as palavras e morde seus lábios, segurando-se com força a ele, enquanto sente seu próprio corpo em brasas arrepiar-se e estremecer. - Aahhh... Min kjærlighet! (Meu amor!)

- Aaahhh... Minos... isso... é seu amor dentro de mim? Aah! - Albafica volta a se contorcer em meio ao delírio libidinoso ao sentir sua virilidade intumescida ser comprimida no atrito dos corpos agora tão colados, agarrando-se firme ao seu corpo, cravando-lhe as unhas nas costas, apertando-o mais contra si, seguindo com o quadril seus movimentos, naquela dança erótica e sensual. - Hmmmm... É maravilhoso!

Os corpos quentes e suados encaixam com perfeição e roçam entre si, esfregando-se em perfeita sincronia no vai e vem constante e intenso, como se tornassem um só corpo e uma só alma. Não é apenas sexo ou carícias, mas os sentimentos que se misturam intensamente aos cinco sentidos, aumentando prazerosa e insanamente suas sensibilidades. Nenhum dos dois consegue compreender e também não fazem questão alguma de tentar pensar nisso ou em qualquer outra coisa. Nesse momento, ambos apenas se entregam aos braços um do outro, desfrutando do prazer de cada toque, de cada reação de seus corpos, de cada sentimento que brota em seus corações.

- Albafica... Aahhh! Du liker det hot... (como você é quente.) - beija o pisciano loucamente, tomando seus lábios com paixão e desejo, passeando a língua com força dentro daquela boca úmida e perfumada, procurando e envolvendo-se impetuosamente à língua do outro, deixando que a ânsia por mais prazer tome conta de si, aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos, indo fundo dentro dele, sentindo-o gemer em sua boca e empurrar com força os quadris contra si. O ar lhe falta nos pulmões e seu membro pulsa violentamente quando o pisciano o puxa pelo cabelo, forçando sua cabeça para trás e abocanhando seu pescoço, sugando-o com fúria, fazendo-o gritar de tanto tesão. - Du vet ikke hvor mye jeg ønsker... Aah... Aaaahhh! (Você não sabe o quanto te desejo!)

- Minos... Aaaaahhh! Isso... Isso... É tão perfeito! - Albafica está em seu limite, crava ainda mais as unhas na pele macia do ariano e volta a morder-lhe o pescoço, sugando-o em desespero, contraindo-se por inteiro quando sente o torpor que antecede o orgasmo tomar conta de si e espasmos espalharem por todos os músculos do corpo. Totalmente suado e trêmulo, esfrega-se com força contra Minos, aumentando o atrito dos dois corpos sobre sua ereção pulsante, movendo seus quadris aflito contra o baixo ventre do espectro, buscando mais força e profundidade às suas penetrações, sentindo-o bem no íntimo, batendo contra sua próstata com vigor, descontrolando-se por completo em um frenesi louco e intenso. - Hmmmmmm!

- Ah... Albafica! - Minos não consegue suportar a sensação de ter o falo completamente apertado e engolido, ao mesmo tempo em que tem seu pescoço devorado pela boca macia que o suga e morde vorazmente. Arremete-se com mais força, penetrando-o por completo e depois retirando o membro quase que por inteiro, voltando a estocar com certa violência o orifício que se fecha à sua volta, repetindo o ato insano sucessivamente, sentindo aquela pulsação se espalhar pelo abdômen, arrebatando-o completamente. - Føl all min kjærlighet inne i deg... Aaaahhhh! Føle det! (sinta todo o meu amor dentro de ti. Sinta isso!)

- Aah... Aaaah... Ah! - Albafica joga-se pra trás e fecha os olhos, retesando todo, gemendo e gritando alto de prazer. Segura o corpo de Minos, colando-o ao seu e o aperta com as pernas enlaçadas em sua cintura, travando-o em seus braços, comprimindo com força o pênis do ariano, sentindo-o pulsar dentro de si. Sente toda sua musculatura travar quando derrama-se entre os dois em um jorro forte e viril, que logo escorre sobre a superfície do abdômen.

- Albafica... Jeg elsker deg! Hmmm! (Eu te amo!) - o juiz não consegue mais controlar sua libido e afunda o rosto no pescoço do pisciano, escondendo-se em meio aos cabelos molhados de suor. Trinca os dentes, soltando gemidos estrangulados e sufocados por seu próprio êxtase ao sentir o falo vibrar e seu néctar surgir numa erupção de prazer, preenchendo o interior do cavaleiro com o gozo intenso. Quebra o ritmo estocando forte e violento, em arremetidas demoradas e profundas, sentindo todos os músculos enrijecerem em um tremor excessivo. Em meio ao clímax, não contém mais seus gritos roucos ao segurar os quadris do pisciano e estocar-lhe a próstata com força e vigor, entrando e saindo até a metade em movimentos rápidos, compassados e profundos dando mais prazer ao amante, até que a ultima gota de sêmen se derrame entre os dois. Exausto e extremamente ofegante, deixa seu corpo pesar sobre seu parceiro, após aplacar a fúria de suas paixões.

Um silêncio profundo cai sobre o local e ambos se abraçam com ternura, apenas escutando suas respirações e batimentos cardíacos acelerados e descompassados por um bom tempo, até se acalmarem.

- Minos... - pensativo, o pisciano acaricia a nuca do Kyoto, brincando com algumas mechas de seu cabelo úmido.

- Hum? - o juiz ainda se encontra deitado sobre Albafica, com a cabeça recostada em seu pescoço e os olhos fechados, acariciando a cabeça do santo de Atena.

- O que foi tudo isso? - Albafica balbucia carinhosamente, com seu ar inocente e feliz.

- Hã? - Minos não entende a pergunta e levanta a cabeça, apoiando-se com os cotovelos sobre a cama e fitando-o com uma incógnita no olhar.

- Essas sensações que até agora eu desconhecia... - o pisciano enrubesce instantaneamente quando se depara com o olhar de dúvida do espectro e murmura, envergonhado. - Sabe... Nunca havia sentido nada como isso antes.

Minos apenas dá seu típico sorriso torto e fechado, respondendo com um sussurro sedutor:

- Isso, minha alva rosa, é a expressão mais pura dos nossos sentimentos... é a entrega total e absoluta entre duas pessoas que se amam! - acaricia o rosto do cavaleiro, passando delicadamente as costas dos dedos enquanto o beija carinhosamente.

Mas... do outro lado de uma das paredes, um expectador acidental não estava nada feliz com tudo que escutara.


	14. Admiração e Paixão

_Bom... Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas a todos pela demora de mais de dois anos em atualizar, mas infelizmente estou passando por uma fase turbulenta de muitas mudanças em minha vida, as quais não estão sendo fáceis nem boas._

_Já vou avisar que esse capítulo é um POV, a visão de um terceiro personagem sobre Minos e a revelação de seu passado, portanto infelizmente não terá nosso casal kawaii, mas dará início a toda a trama que eu havia idealizado quando comecei a fict. Então fiquem sabendo que agora sim começa a história!_

_Como vocês poderão observar, essa narrativa está repleta de elementos mitológicos e pretendo postar nas notas finais algumas explicações básicas sobre os assuntos abordados, modificações e acréscimos que tomei a liberdade de fazer... ("licença poética", como dizem)._

___Foto capa: _albums/qq322/valhalla_dominyk/misitu003001_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**_"Admiração e Paixão"_**

Lá estava ele, de pé, à fronte do barco de Caronte, que se aproximava da costa da segunda esfera. Com um olhar arrogante e um porte esnobe, exatamente como um rei deve ser... Não havia culpa em seus olhos, ao contrário, transmitiam uma calmaria e certeza que nunca vi em nenhum outro ser que atravessou aquele rio, mas também havia profunda tristeza...

Desde que o vi pela primeira vez, quando olhei diretamente em seus orbes frios e sorriso sarcástico, soube exatamente que tipo de homem ele era. Sim, todo aquele sadismo, seu jeito pedante e distante, nunca conseguiram enganar-me, nem por um momento sequer. Afinal, nem me lembro mais quando comecei a cavar o passado dos mortos e expor seus erros... Sim, este sempre fora meu trabalho, trazer à tona toda a vida do morto em julgamento e mostrar todos os seus pecados para que o veredicto possa ser dado.

Não era de costume que eu recebesse os mortos, isto sempre fora trabalho de Markino. Mas, desta vez eu havia recebido ordens diretas de Hades-sama para receber o recém-falecido rei de Creta, filho bastardo de seu odiado irmão, e levá-lo à sua presença. Então, assim que pus meus olhos sobre ele, e pude constatar pessoalmente a beleza exótica de um dos vários filhos que Zeus deixou pela terra, soube que ele me seria especial.

Um ser alto, forte e vigoroso, embora conservasse sua juventude e não aparentasse muito mais de vinte, era um homem bicentenário, maturidade evidenciada apenas pelo ar de cansaço daquele que carregou tanta responsabilidade sobre os ombros. Aquele olhar... Ah, aquele olhar... Era uma mistura perfeita de bondade e maldade, inocência e sagacidade, amor e ódio, paz e fúria, calmaria e tempestade. Extremos opostos que se fundiam perfeitamente naquela íris dégradé de nuances fortes, as quais era impossível distinguir a real coloração, mas eu descreveria como a pura prata misturando-se ao ouro, algo realmente misterioso e, porque não dizer; divino.

Vi quando saiu do barco e entregou as moedas de ouro maciço ao barqueiro, aguardei até que se aproximasse. Então ele sorriu, sim, sorriu para mim. Um sorriso torto e discreto onde pude vislumbrar apenas uma pequena fração de seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Aquele sorriso encantador, carregado de ironia... Era a visão do paraíso em pleno inferno! Eu nunca tinha visto alguém sorrir naquele lugar de torturas, onde todos chegavam repletos de culpas, mágoas, tristeza e temor. Foi então que pela primeira vez senti meu coração acelerar e bater descompassadamente. Vi-me preso a seus olhos, boquiaberto com a beleza estonteante daquele rosto bem delineado de tez fina e alva, emoldurado pela cascata de cabelos púrpuro-cinzentos que o deixavam ainda mais belo e sensual, não conseguia desviar meu olhar dos orbes tão cheios de segurança e altivez daquele homem de uma beleza sobrenatural, encantadora e perigosa.

Ele aguardou por alguns instantes, na certa que eu dissesse algo, mas nada foi dito. Eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de admirá-lo em silêncio, esquadrinhar boquiaberto, o belo rosto daquele homem que sorria para mim tão seguro de si.

– E então... Estou pronto para ser julgado. – disse-me mantendo seu sorriso torto, fitando-me serenamente. – Leve-me ao senhor do submundo!

– Não tens medo? – perguntei atordoado.

– E porque teria? – respondeu um pouco confuso evanescendo levemente o sorriso que ainda mantinha.

– Tens muitos pecados. Alguns muito graves. – respondi secamente.

– É verdade, mas vivi intensamente e fiz como quis. Porque agora depois de morto me arrependeria das decisões e atitudes que tive em vida? – Questionou com certo brilho maldoso no olhar – Não é natural que paguemos por nossos erros? Isso se chama justiça! Não me arrependo de absolutamente nada que fiz e não importa qual seja a penitência, pagarei de cabeça erguida.

Aquelas palavras, aquele olhar, sua atitude... Tudo naquele homem deixava-me sem palavras. Era realmente um ser estranho, aquele. Um homem que mesmo em pleno inferno ostentava sua glória e orgulho e mantinha-se destemido diante da possibilidade de punição por seus erros com as mais severas, cruéis e impensadas torturas. Um homem que permanecia misterioso mesmo quando sua vida me era um livro aberto.

Este futuramente tornar-se-ia conhecido como o espectro de Griffon, o primeiro dos três juízes a chegar ao Meikai.

Alguns anos se passaram desde que Hades-sama nomeou os três juízes e os incumbiu de guardar o inferno, julgar e condenar as almas ao seu devido lugar de sofrimento.

Depois que assumiu o cargo, Minos-sama escolheu a dedo seus servos, nos treinou, educou e mostrou, de maneira singela, mas autoritária, que podíamos ser mais do que simples espectros. Lapidou-nos, tirou o melhor de cada um de nós e transformou-nos em verdadeiros guerreiros, poderosos e com princípios, digamos... nobres. Obviamente orgulhei-me de ser seu preferido e ser posto como segundo em comando.

Tudo e todos que existem neste mundo, até hoje, estão abaixo deles. Menos uma pessoa; Pandora-sama.

Não faço ideia do por que Hades-sama resolveu tirá-la de seu sofrimento eterno, castigo imposto pelo próprio deus por sua conduta em vida causar a desgraça daqueles que vivem sobre a terra. É verdade que essa mulher é a principal responsável pela decadência da humanidade... Então, como poderia a mulher que trouxe todos os males que afligiram os seres humanos, tornar-se parte do exército de meu imperador? Pior, comandante das tropas do submundo! Até hoje não entendo.

Apenas sei que durante a batalha na qual meu imperador tentou reaver Perséfone-sama, rebelando-se contra seu irmão mais novo que o obrigou a devolvê-la, mesmo depois de consumar seu matrimônio, e condenou-o a dividi-la com Deméter, a mãe de nossa imperatriz antes conhecida por Coré. Hades-sama foi ferido por Pegaso – O cavalo alado mitológico arredio o qual apenas a deusa da guerra justa conseguiu domar com ajuda de Belerofonte a quem entregou a rédea de ouro para que este o montasse e, com a ajuda do equino místico, matasse a Quimera. E desde que o animal mitológico rejeitou Belerofonte, tornou-se servo e guardião da deusa que, na ocasião em que veio em defesa de seu pai, o estava montando – matando-o, porém perdendo o combate e consequentemente não reavendo a esposa, que apenas tinha consigo durante o outono e inverno do ciclo anual das quatro estações, mais uma vez forçado a deixá-la sob a guarda de Deméter.

Obrigado a ordenar nossa retirada, o deus do submundo refugiou-se em completa solidão em seus domínios e jurou que um dia tomaria o lugar de Zeus, destruiria Deméter e reaveria nossa imperatriz de uma vez por todas. Então, com uma nova guerra em vista, o imperador decidira por ocultar seu verdadeiro corpo, ressurgindo na terra através de um hospedeiro humano assim como faziam todos os outros deuses, com exceção de Atena, que preferia ela mesma renascer no mundo pútrido e mortal.

Pandora-sama, a partir daquele momento, seria responsável por achar o hospedeiro puro, livre de quaisquer pecados, para que o espírito do senhor do submundo pudesse habitar. Deste modo, foi decidido que a senhora dos espectros reencarnaria na terra e precederia a vinda de nosso imperador, que viria como seu irmão mais novo e, enquanto o senhor dos mortos não despertasse totalmente em seu hospedeiro, Pandora-sama ficaria encarregada, sob as ordens dos deuses gêmeos, de coordenar e comandar seu exército que finalmente chegara aos 108 espectros, a conta exata dos 108 sentimentos que atormentam e desorientam a humanidade.

Irônico não é mesmo? A mesma criatura responsável por libertar tais tormentos e condenar a humanidade ao sofrimento e infelicidade dando fim à chamada _Idade de Ouro_ ao abrir aquela maldita caixa, tornou-se a responsável pelos espectros que as simbolizam.

E foi exatamente a chamada "irmã" do imperador do submundo, adorada por uns, odiada por outros e temida por todos, que trouxe o maior dos sofrimentos aquele que se tornou meu senhor e mestre.

Lembro-me perfeitamente de escutar o estralar de seus ossos, baques surdos dos golpes fortes em seu corpo, seu gemido contido, bem como os risos e palavras carregadas se satisfação e prazer da dama do inferno.

Impressionei-me por não escutar um grito sequer durante todos aqueles dias de tortura insana, ao contrário, por vezes escutava um riso baixo e maquiavélico carregado de sarcasmo. Era tenebroso! Mesmo com toda a dor que sentia, ele a provocava, isso a enfurecia ainda mais e ela respondia à altura, ordenando a Radamanthys-sama que o fizesse sofrer aumentando o grau e intensidade da brutalidade a que o submetia. Também não tenho noção do porque meu senhor foi alvo da ira da senhora dos espectros, me pergunto se ele realmente merecia aquela tortura que há muito passara dos limites, em minha humilde opinião. Lembro-me de sentir uma dor sufocante transpassar meu coração, partindo-o em pedaços a cada som torturante, seguido do gemido dolorido de Minos-sama, na primeira vez que presenciei. Apenas percebi as lágrimas que escorriam, molhando meu rosto, quando escutei a voz ofegante de Radamanthys-sama a me chamar.

Eu estava do lado de fora da sala, encostado na parede, ao lado da porta de ferro maciço que se encontrava trancada. No subsolo da casa do julgamento. Era a ultima porta do corredor pouco iluminado pelas tochas da masmorra escura, úmida e fétida. Até hoje ela existe. O que me faz lembrar que preciso resolver logo as pendências judiciais de certo taurino... Mas isso é outra história.

– Ah... Você está aí! Venha limpar esta sujeira! – Radamanthys-sama abria a grande e pesada porta de ferro maciço procurando-me com os olhos. Parecia preocupado, embora sua feição sisuda ainda fosse a mesma. Prontamente enxuguei minhas lágrimas antes que ele percebesse e baixei minha cabeça, escondendo meus olhos para disfarçar.

– S-sim s-senhor! – foi o que consegui dizer enquanto observava o Kyoto de Wyvern dar passagem para Pandora-sama, e acompanhá-la deixando o local.

Respirei fundo e entrei. Um choque percorreu todo o meu corpo e senti um nó apertado na garganta com a cena ante meus olhos. No chão ensanguentado, havia trapos do que um dia fora uma pomposa toga. E lá estava ele, meu senhor, alvo de minha admiração e devoção, deitado de bruços sobre a mesa de tortura. Seminu, completamente lavado em sangue, até mesmo seus belos cabelos estavam vermelhos e grudentos, ele estava irreconhecível. Os ferimentos em suas costas eram profundos, eu nem tinha ideia do que fazer ou por onde começar... Só sentia uma necessidade enorme de abraçá-lo e chorar. Queria tirá-lo dali, protegê-lo, livrá-lo daquele sofrimento... Mas o que eu, um mero espectro poderia fazer quando nem mesmo o prestígio e poder de um dos três juízes bastava? Nada!

_"Hades-sama... Hades-sama, tenha piedade de meu mestre!" _– repetia somente para mim as súplicas desesperadas de meu coração. Sentia-me impotente e apenas podia me apegar à fé que deposito em meu imperador.

Claro, torturas como aquela não era novidade alguma para mim, isso é bem verdade. Mas meu senhor... Meu mestre... Meu mentor... Porque ele?! Que pecado teria cometido aquele homem que sempre se mostrou tão correto em seus julgamentos desde que chegara? Alguém com o cargo e importância de meu mestre e senhor, ser torturado, humilhado e rebaixado de maneira tão vil... Por quê?! Até hoje me pergunto isso.

Nem sei por quanto tempo fiquei parado ali, estava em choque, nunca imaginei ver tal cena macabra em que o protagonista seria meu querido mestre. Em minha mente vinha uma sequencia de imagens do dia em que o vi pela primeira vez e daquele sorriso, que descobri ser frequente em seu rosto, misturando-se com o que eu presenciava naquele momento. Passado e presente misturavam-se e traziam novamente aquele nó em minha garganta quando fui trazido de volta de meus delírios por sua voz fraca e trêmula.

– Por quanto tempo ainda ficará parado aí? – Minos-sama perguntou visivelmente incomodado com a situação. Ele estava com o rosto virado para o lado oposto a mim, seus braços, algemados juntos à cabeceira da mesa de tortura. Sequer movia um músculo.

– Senhor, eu... eu... – não sabia o que dizer e aquele nó na garganta piorou ainda mais as coisas, fazendo minha voz sair mais baixa e trêmula que a dele. Certamente nem mesmo me escutou.

– Se também veio apreciar a paisagem e me ridicularizar a mando daquela meretriz, saiba que não me importo em absoluto com isso. Faça como quiser. – deu uma risadinha repleta de ironia que me rendeu calafrios. – nada do que me fizerem aqui, mudará minha decisão!

– N-não s-senhor... Eu apenas vim... Tratar de ti, mas... – aumentei um pouco a voz desesperado com a ideia de que meu mentor pensasse que eu estava de acordo com aquilo, ou pior, que fizesse parte de tal abominação. Quanto mais eu falava mais me enrolava e gaguejava e, óbvio, ele percebeu isso e logo demonstrou sua irritação.

– Não preciso de tratamento algum, não quero tua piedade, saia e deixe-me em paz! – aumentou o tom de voz ralhando comigo. – Será que tudo que te ensinei não serviu de nada?! Suma daqui!

– Senhor... Acho que não me fiz claro. – eu disse depois de engolir em seco aquele nó em minha garganta e firmar minha voz deixando-a mais fria e seca possível. – Não estou aqui por piedade, mas por ordens de Radamanthys-sama. Perdoe-me se demonstrei alguma fraqueza, apenas não esperava vê-lo em tal estado, sinceramente isso me chocou. Além do mais, o senhor é o Kyoto de Griffon! Meu mestre. Mesmo que Radamanthys-sama não me tivesse ordenado, é minha obrigação cuidar de ti.

– Hunf... Entendo, depois de tudo, apenas querem limpar a "sujeira" que deixaram. – as palavras saíram carregadas de sarcasmo e dor.

– Acho melhor me retirar, vejo que não se agrada de minha presença. – retruquei em um tom cortante ao me sentir mal por praticamente ser chamado de _"lixeiro"_. Pior! Ouvir meu mentor depreciando-se de tal maneira. Aquilo magoou e ofendeu-me imensamente, mas usei todas as forças que tinha para nada demonstrar. – chamarei Dríade para cuidar de teus ferimentos, pois ele é o mais qualificado para tal.

– Espere! – meu senhor ditou em um rompante, assustando-me e fazendo-me estacar próximo à porta. – Não chame ninguém! Faça-o tu mesmo!

– Mas meu senhor, eu... – pretendia explicar-lhe que não tinha qualificação alguma para cuidar de seus ferimentos. Nunca havia feito tal coisa. Mas ele me interrompeu antes mesmo que eu começasse.

– Não quero qualquer um pondo as mãos em mim! Se tiver de ser tocado e limpo, que tu mesmo o faça e mais ninguém. – mesmo com toda a fraqueza de sua voz, senti todo ódio e revolta que havia em seu ser, bem como a força e autoritarismo do Kyoto de Griffon e logo tomei aquilo como uma ordem. – Você é o único servo em todo inferno a quem posso confiar meu corpo!

Não nego que aquilo de certa forma me agradou. Embora eu não quisesse ver meu mentor em tal situação, perceber a confiança que depositou em mim naquele momento, afastou qualquer mágoa que eu senti. Mesmo sabendo que a situação não deixava escolhas para ele.

Assim o fiz, tal qual me fora ordenado, cuidei e limpei seus ferimentos, bem como a mesa e o chão lavado por seu sangue já endurecido. Aquilo foi uma verdadeira tortura para mim, ver e tocar seus cortes, ínguas e hematomas tão inchados e negros... Aqueles cortes profundos na cútis delicada de meu senhor, espalhados pelas costas, pernas e braços lacerados pela chibata. Aquelas queimaduras tão invasivas, profundas... Apenas seu belo rosto e o pescoço não apresentavam ferimentos graves, somente um inchaço do lado direito e um pequeno corte em seus lábios finos e bem desenhados, provavelmente causados por um soco do punho forte de Wyvern. Tudo aquilo era por demais doloroso para mim. Lembro-me de segurar meu pranto, engolir o nó que sufocava minha garganta enquanto fazia a assepsia e sentia seu corpo retesar a cada toque delicado de minhas mãos, enquanto o observava trincar os dentes para suportar a dor.

Pra falar a verdade, até hoje quando lembro, ainda sinto o mesmo nó enforcar-me e meus olhos, sempre tão impassíveis ante todo sofrimento que presencio no Meikai, lacrimejarem.

Mas aquilo ainda não tinha chegado ao seu término. Como eu disse, tudo se passou durante uma semana. Foram dias de agonia e desespero. Dias escutando os gemidos e risos cada vez mais fracos, carregados de dor e sarcasmo de meu mestre, os gritos irritadiços daquela mulher, cada vez que era desafiada, baques surdos, o estralar dos ossos, da chibata ou o ruído metálico de algum outro instrumento de tortura. Enquanto eu, impotente a todo aquele absurdo, apenas mantinha-me prostrado do lado de fora, aguardando que eles saíssem para poder, ao menos, dar o mínimo conforto a meu mestre.

A cada vez que adentrava aquela sala, meu coração doía e o ar me faltava ao ver que meu mentor estava ainda pior do que o havia deixado. Mas depois de sete dias de gemidos contidos, algo muito grave aconteceu com meu senhor. Algo que, até hoje não faço ideia, mas foi algo que me impediu de entrar naquela sala novamente:

Tudo ocorreu como nos outros dias, a mesma rotina. Pandora-sama e Radamanthys-sama, depois de horas de torturas, deixaram a sala e como se tornou costume naquela semana, logo entrei para cuidar de Minos-sama. Mas... Não demorou muito mais que uma hora para que a senhora dos espectros e Wyvern voltassem, o que achei bem estranho. Como previ quando percebi suas presenças, ao entrarem, expulsaram-me da sala, porém Pandora-sama não permaneceu por muito tempo, deixando meu senhor e Wyvern a sós e fechando a porta atrás de si. Foi quando pela primeira vez escutei gritos desesperados, juras de ódio que deixavam a garganta de meu senhor em um misto de pavor e revolta.

Entrei em profundo desespero e um calafrio percorreu-me da cabeça aos pés, era como se eu pudesse sentir toda a dor infringida a ele naquele momento. O fato de saber o estado de seu corpo e que até o momento meu senhor não havia deixado escapar um grito sequer fez-me estremecer, pois até hoje não faço ideia de que método de tortura foi aplicado para que Minos-sama não conseguisse mais conter sua voz.

– Saia! – Ordenou-me a senhora dos espectros com o olhar autoritário.

Foi então, que no auge de meu pânico e angústia, deixei o local acatando a ordem dada, porém resolvido a pedir ajuda. Mas a quem? Hades-sama não estava presente em Giudecca, seu despertar estava previsto apenas para a próxima semana. Pandora-sama era a autoridade máxima entre nós e Radamanthys-sama a apoiava e obedecia, mesmo que por vezes se mostrasse contrário ao que acontecia. A quem mais eu poderia recorrer?

Sim, apenas uma pessoa em todo o Meikai poderia fazer algo para tentar acabar com toda aquela abominação. Aquele que quando viveu sobre a terra, era considerado o homem mais piedoso que já andara por ela até então, que fora amado pelos deuses que se compraziam a satisfazer os seus votos. O mortal que devido sua sabedoria e paixão pela justiça, fora acolhido como juiz das querelas divinas. Mesmo motivo pelo qual Hades-sama o escolheu para ocupar o ultimo cargo de alto comando do poder judiciário do Meikai. O rei da ilha Aegina, que se tornou conhecido como Aiacos de Garuda quando morreu e tornou-se um de nós.

Não pensei em mais nada, mesmo sabendo que Aiacos-sama ainda estava abaixo de Pandora-sama na hierarquia, mesmo temendo a reação de Minos-sama, deixei a masmorra e imediatamente fui atrás do juiz de Garuda.

O Kyoto deixava sua morada em Antenora quando o avistei no Cocytos. Por minha vez, corri até ele o mais rápido que pude e dispensando todas as formalidades e cortesias referentes à minha patente perante um superior, no auge de meu desespero, o segurei pela mão.

– Aiacos-sama, sei de teu apreço pelo meu mestre... Desde que chegou a este mundo e o conheceu, sempre foste muito ligado a ele! É exatamente em nome desta amizade que venho lhe implorar: Ajude meu senhor! Não aguento mais vê-lo sofrer nas mãos de Pandora e Radamanthys! Pelo nosso imperador, faça alguma coisa! Ajude-o! – Nem mesmo percebi quando as lágrimas começaram a descer, só me dei conta disso quando o juiz levou sua mão ao meu rosto e as enxugou com o polegar.

– Acalme-se, Balron, e conte-me o que está havendo. – Disse-me ainda confuso e até mesmo compadecido de minha angústia.

Então às pressas lhe descrevi tudo que ocorria nas masmorras da casa do julgamento durante aquela ultima semana e pude vislumbrar a grande surpresa que brotava nos olhos de Aiacos-sama a cada palavra que eu proferia. O Kyoto de Garuda, disse-me, estarrecido, que nada sabia sobre isso e que Pandora-sama havia dito a todos que Minos-sama estava em uma missão de espionagem na Grécia.

Aiacos-sama pediu-me que o aguardasse em Antenora, disse-me que resolveria tudo e após dar-me instruções para que eu o cobrisse em seu trabalho, partiu apenas recomendando calma.

Desta vez, nem mesmo pude observar de longe. Tive que me contentar em apenas monitorar os cosmos que se encontravam na casa do julgamento enquanto, preocupado, executava os serviços no lugar de Garuda. Pude sentir toda a violência e poder de seu cosmo, bem como a ira elevar-se nos cosmos de Pandora-sama e Wyvern em resposta. Senti o cosmo de Radamanthys-sama exaurir-se rapidamente enquanto o de Aiacos explodia em ódio e fúria, o que me deixou ainda mais apreensivo, logo pude notar Pandora-sama sufocar Garuda com seu cosmo e o mesmo decair bruscamente ao passo que Radamanthys-sama se recuperava. Depois disso, uma calmaria inquietante tomou conta do primeiro círculo, e logo após, senti o cosmo de Pandora-sama elevar-se perigosamente, com toda a fúria que poderia haver na alma da senhora dos espectros e a vida de meu mentor ser apagada por completo.

_Hades-sama... Porquê?! Porque não respondeste minhas preces?!_ – Pensei decepcionado e entristecido – _Sou tão insignificante assim que nem mesmo o senhor, meu deus, a quem sirvo com tanta devoção, reconhece minha existência?_

Então, quando pensei que tudo havia terminado, quando achei que o sofrimento de meu mestre havia acabado no sono da morte, ao menos até o retorno de nosso imperador ou talvez até mesmo eternamente, e que Pandora-sama conseguira o que queria, o cosmo gigantesco, obscuro e magnífico de nossa divindade absoluta aproximou-se em uma velocidade incrível de Giudecca, vindo do muro das lamentações, convocando a todos nós, seus servos, exigindo nossa presença imediata e mostrando uma irritação incomum.

Nosso imperador nunca fora dado a arroubos e sua chegada sempre fora serena e discreta, por muitas vezes nem mesmo ficaríamos sabendo que Hades-sama já se encontrava em seus domínios se não fosse pela divindade de seu cosmo descomunal. Por este motivo, novamente temi pela alma de meu mestre Minos. A inquietude do cosmo de nosso deus mostrava claramente sua insatisfação, o que me levou a pensar que talvez o motivo fosse a suposta falta de meu mentor, levando-me a acreditar que o sofrimento de meu mestre e senhor ainda não acabara, isso fez com que meu desespero e sofrimento aumentassem ainda mais.

Não demorou muito e vi Pandora-sama e Radamanthys-sama passarem em direção à Giudecca e atrás deles, uma procissão de espectros, à qual logo me juntei, a exemplo de outros que se encontravam em Antenora. Discretamente procurei por Aiacos-sama com os olhos, mas não o encontrei naquele meio, sequer pude sentir seu cosmo, isso me preocupou ainda mais, pois se Garuda também fosse punido junto a meu senhor, não haveria ninguém por eles diante do imperador do submundo e tudo estaria perdido. Não tive outra escolha a não ser seguir junto aos outros até adentrarmos Giudecca e tomarmos nossas costumeiras posições perante o trono do imperador.

– Meu imperador... Como ordenaste, estamos todos aqui para ouvi-lo e cumprir vossas ordens de acordo com vossa vontade! – disse Pandora-sama prostrando-se perante Hades-sama após subir a extensa escadaria que leva ao trono. Mas devo dizer que estou surpresa com vossa aparição precoce, peço perdão por não organizar tudo para vossa chegada.

Hades-sama levantou-se de seu trono em silêncio e percorreu os olhos por todos nós, como que procurando algo ou alguém. É incrível como mesmo com o semblante sereno, nosso imperador nos passa tanta altivez e autoridade. Aquele olhar frio e distante até hoje me provoca calafrios. E foi este olhar penetrante que me invadiu a alma quando levantei a cabeça ao ouvir seu chamado e nossos olhos cruzaram-se, então compreendi que o Deus dos mortos escutara minhas preces.

– Balron, onde estão Griffon e Garuda? – perguntou-me o deus do submundo em sua habitual serenidade mórbida.

– Hades-sama... – voltei a baixar a cabeça corroendo-me em um misto de temor e alívio. Estava deveras aliviado por saber que o deus do submundo escutara minhas súplicas. Porém, entrei em pânico ao pensar que o que quer que Minos-sama houvesse feito, finalmente seria julgado pela autoridade máxima do inferno; nosso imperador. Por isso... hesitei.

– Balron... Despertei de meu sono milenar antes do tempo previsto devido aos clamores e súplicas dirigidas a mim, e cá estou. Portanto, não abuse de minha benevolência e paciência, diga-me logo o que está acontecendo! – O imperador insistiu incisivo com um tom tão autoritário, embora baixo, que me trouxe mais calafrios, fitando-me fixamente, e calou-se esperando que eu lhe dissesse algo. Certamente já sabia da morte de meu senhor, visto que seu cosmo se apagara por completo, afinal, Hades-sama é o deus dos mortos, nosso deus.

– Meu imperador... – comecei a dizer sob o olhar assassino de Pandora-sama, de certo percebeu que as tais súplicas vieram de mim – Minos-sama está...

– Morto! – a voz feminina ecoou cortando-me as palavras e imediatamente virei o olhar em direção à senhora dos espectros, sentindo meu coração partir-se em pedaços com o que ela disse depois – eu mesma o matei... por traição! afirmou categórica causando um burburinho entre os espectros enquanto eu apenas observava a tudo sabendo que nada poderia fazer ou dizer para salvar o homem pelo qual me apaixonei.

– Traição? – volveu o deus dos mortos, voltando o olhar, que se estreitou frio e perscrutador, na mesma direção que eu.

– Sim! –reafirmou pandora confiante, exibindo um falso pesar ao levantar-se e permanecer com a cabeça levemente baixa. – Negou-se a matar um inimigo, meu imperador. Mesmo sob cárcere e torturas não revogou sua decisão. Então, não tive outra escolha, não poderia manter um traidor entre os nossos!

Não era possível que depois de toda a dor que infringiu ao meu mestre, aquela mulher sentisse alguma centelha de arrependimento. Não! Definitivamente não acreditei nisso! Como também não acreditei nem por um segundo naquele belo rosto angelical tão sofrido quanto os semblantes retratados nas estátuas das atuais santas católicas em seus martírios, muito menos em suas palavras repletas de veneno.

Meu senhor jamais trairia Hades-sama! Nunca se negaria a lutar contra um inimigo de nosso deus e em hipótese alguma o protegeria! Aquele não era o Minos que conheço... Definitivamente não era de meu mentor que aquela víbora estava falando! Suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente causando tamanha indignação que me esqueci por alguns instantes qual era minha posição ali. Estava prestes a estourar de ódio ao levantar-me bruscamente, quando as portas de Giudecca se abriram com violência e a voz imponente e indignada do Kyoto de Garuda ecoou, chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo-nos olhar para trás. Até mesmo o imperador do submundo que ouvia atento e em silêncio, do alto da escadaria, o que aquela víbora dizia, voltou à atenção ao juiz.

– Mentira! – Aiacos-sama adentrava o salão exalando ódio puro e caminhando a passos pesados e rápidos em direção à Pandora-sama que se encontrava ao lado do imperador – Mulher maldita! Não sei por que fez aquilo com meu irmão, mas ofereço minha vida a Hades-sama como garantia de que ele é inocente de tais acusações levianas!

– Pare aí mesmo, Aiacos! – Radamanthys-sama, que até então se mantinha em silêncio prostrado à frente de todos os espectros, ao sopé da escadaria, levantou-se, logo tomando uma posição defensiva para impedir a passagem de Garuda, que já estava bem próximo de si e mantinha o mesmo cosmo ameaçador. – Não ouse levantar-se contra Pandora-sama! Não te esqueças da posição que ela ocupa, muito menos que estás na presença de nosso imperador!

– Cale a boca, bastardo! Você é cúmplice dessa vadia! Vendeu-se aos seus encantos e foi conivente com a injustiça cometida contra o sangue de teu sangue! – esbravejou Garuda descontrolando-se por completo e elevando seu cosmo perigosamente para Radamanthys-sama.

– Basta! – exclamou autoritário o deus do submundo que, sob o silêncio mórbido que se instaurou, desceu vagarosamente as escadas elevando seu cosmo divino e sobrepujando-os por completo. Os juízes, que acataram imediatamente a ordem, ao verem-no aproximar-se, prostraram-se aos seus pés – Radamanthys, exijo que explique agora mesmo o que ocorre em meu reino!

– Hades-sama eu... – o Kyoto começou, mas fora pandora a continuar.

– Meu senhor, eu já expliquei que...

– Cale-se, Pandora! Hades-sama – interrompeu autoritário, mas sem alterar-se, fitando-a repreensivo – Não lhe dei o direito à palavra. Se quiser saber algo de ti, perguntarei. Limite-se a falar apenas quando solicitado! – o deus tornou a voltar sua atenção para Wyvern e prosseguiu em tom de exigência: –Radamanthys!

– Meu imperador, eu somente cumpri as ordens de Pandora-sama como o senhor me havia ordenado! Apenas sei o que vos foi dito por ela agora há pouco. Não posso dizer-vos nada além disso, pois não estou a par dos acontecimentos. – ele dizia a verdade, pois de fato nenhum de nós fazia ideia dos motivos que levaram Pandora-sama a tomar atitudes tão drásticas.

O senhor do submundo observou fria e atentamente o olhar firme e seguro de Wyvern. Após algum tempo estudando-o, rapidamente passou o olhar por todos ali presentes, que tensos pela situação inusitada mantinham-se em absoluto silêncio, e depois de alguns segundos simplesmente retornou para seu trono demonstrando toda serenidade e frieza ao determinar:

– Que os fatos apareçam diante de mim e o responsável por esta balbúrdia em meu reino curve-se sob minha autoridade, agora! – diante do silêncio de todos finalmente ordenou:

– Que entre o acusado; Minos de Griffon!

Todos puderam sentir o cosmo de Minos-sama acender e queimar em todo seu esplendor e fúria, ainda na casa do julgamento, e aproximar-se de Giudecca em alta velocidade. Pelas grandes portas da morada do imperador, adentrou uma violenta corrente de ar, causada pelo cosmo de meu mestre e senhor, expandindo-se por todo o salão do trono, fazendo com que protegêssemos nossos olhos dos detritos trazidos pelo vento tempestuoso, que não demorou a amainar, revelando Minos-sama em sua majestosa súrplice de Griffon.

Seu estado lastimável era perceptível embora não aparentasse, pois a súplice escondia suas terríveis feridas. Meu mentor sustentava-se somente em seu cosmo poderoso que mantinha elevado e exalava puro ódio, mesmo suas feições permanecendo impassíveis. Seu esforço, a cada passo dado em direção ao trono, mostrava quão debilitado estava, pois por mais que tentasse manter sua postura altiva ao permanecer de cabeça erguida, seus passos eram arrastados, porém firmes, seus lábios estremeciam levemente e seu corpo tardava a corresponder o movimentos que lhe impunha. Visivelmente, para mim que o conhecia bem, com muito esforço ainda mantinha-se de pé.

Trazia algo na mão, um objeto o qual só pude reconhecer após sua aproximação lenta e dificultosa e por onde passava deixava um rastro feito de grossos pingos de sangue no chão, algo que também só observei quando meu mestre já estava em mais da metade de seu percurso.

O Silêncio sepulcral, feito desde que meu senhor surgiu diante das grandes portas de Giudecca e seu cosmo tomara o grande salão, quebrou-se quando Minos-sama finalmente aproximou-se de Radamanthys-sama, que o observava atônito juntamente a um Aiacos boquiaberto, estacou diante do Kyoto de Wyvern e, encarando-o sem nenhuma sombra de sentimento, deixou os grilhões que o mantiveram em cárcere deslizarem por seus dedos, baqueando ao chão e sibilando em ecos que se espalharam por todo o local, logo tomado pelo alarido da pequena multidão.

Nosso imperador pareceu desagradar-se do que via, pois tão logo percebeu o estado deplorável em que se encontrava seu Kyoto, ergueu-se novamente do trono estreitando seus olhos fixos sobre Minos-sama que deu mais alguns passos tomando a frente de seus dois colegas de juizado e, praticamente jogando-se ao chão entre eles, prostrou-se ante o deus do submundo.

– Saiam todos! ordenou nosso imperador ao elevar um pouco a voz autoritária e, naquele momento, um tanto irritadiça. Quero apenas Pandora e meus Kyotos nesta audiência.

Após sua ordem incontestável, todos nós deixamos o local e a audiência deu-se a portas fechadas, seladas pelo cosmo do próprio deus dos mortos. Não tenho ideia do que foi dito dentro daquela sala, naquele dia, durante o julgamento de meu tutor, mas fiquei curioso ao sentir outros cosmos divinos surgir repentinamente dentro da morada de Hades-sama. Surpreendi-me, pois dentre eles surgiu o cosmo de Necromancer, que há tempos estava desaparecido. Ainda mais quando as portas foram abertas horas depois e pude observá-lo deixar Giudecca, com uma pequena criança em carne e osso que parecia dormir tranquila nos braços do espectro, e desaparecer no horizonte levando-a consigo em direção à quarta prisão.

Logo depois de Necromancer, saíram Aiacos-sama e Wyvern acompanhado por Pandora. Minos-sama foi o último a deixar Giudecca depois de permanecer um logo tempo com Hades-sama a portas fechadas. E vendo que ainda estávamos, todos nós, seus subordinados, apreensivos, aguardando o desfecho de seu julgamento ante a entrada de Giudecca, logo meu mestre pronunciou-se:

– Voltem aos seus postos e tranquilizem-se! Pois Hades-sama, em sua divina sabedoria, deliberou sobre os acontecimentos e decidiu o impasse considerando-me inocente e reafirmando o cargo que me é de direito desde que ele mesmo considerou-me digno de exercê-lo! – ditou meu eterno comandante em toda sua altivez, levando-nos ao êxtase e sendo ovacionado por todos com brados que o sagravam como o grande líder que sempre fora e enalteciam o poder e justiça de nosso imperador.

Senti algo morno deslizar por meu rosto, percorrendo o caminho até o queixo enquanto um singelo e discreto sorriso desenhou-se em meus lábios. Chorei em silêncio, de alívio e júbilo, como nunca antes se dera meu pranto. Principalmente ao ver que meu senhor e mestre mostrava-se tranquilo e são, como se os vestígios daqueles sete dias fossem apagados do tempo e de sua carne. Pareceu-me aos olhos, curado de todos os males que o infligiram e tive a confirmação ao notar que já não sangrava e não havia em seu ser nenhum resquício de dor ou sofrimento. Certamente Hades-sama, em sua misericórdia divina, o havia curado. Agradecia intimamente ao meu imperador e deus pela graça concedida com o mesmo afinco com que roguei por sua ajuda.

Logo tudo voltou à normalidade e tornamos aos preparativos para a invasão ao Olimpo, organizados pela mesma Pandora-sama indiscutivelmente derrotada naquele julgamento a portas fechadas, mas nem por isso com menos moral e domínio sobre o exército espectral.

Deu-se a guerra santa mais devastadora para nós, do exército do submundo. Pois nossos inimigos não eram apenas míseros servos de Atena, mas o próprio Zeus que liderou todos os outros deuses ao lado da filha nascida da rachadura feita em seu crânio pelo machado de Hefesto. Todos os deuses e seus respectivos exércitos, liderados pelo deus dos deuses, enfrentaram nosso imperador, impedindo-o de tomar o olimpo e ascender ao trono, posição que lhe seria de direito por ser o primeiro filho homem de Cronos e Réia.

Meu preceptor, assim como seus irmãos, não apenas passou pela desgraça ocorrida no Meikai como também fora renegado e amaldiçoado por seu legítimo pai que os aniquilou com apenas um movimento de sua arma em um momento de ira. Fomos dizimados... Todos nós do submundo! E nosso imperador, humilhado pela derrota esmagadora, fora obrigado a retirar-se, condenado ao exílio do Olimpo, sentença dada pelo próprio Zeus e irrevogável.

Nas eras seguintes, Aiacos-sama, antes tão justo, benevolente, caridoso e cordial com seus semelhantes, tornara-se o mais amargo, cruel e psicótico dos juízes, passando a espezinhar, maltratar, humilhar, torturar e até mesmo matar das maneiras mais sórdidas e doentias seus subalternos ou qualquer humano que atravessasse seu caminho. A cada guerra santa ele conseguia superar sua crueldade e eu podia ver crescer em seu olhar o prazer pelo sofrimento alheio. Porém, na presença de Minos-sama, quando ambos viam-se na intimidade de seus gabinetes ou aposentos, como em um passe de mágica, Aiacos-sama deixava toda sua crueldade de lado e voltava a ser aquele homem dócil e justo de olhar afável que um dia fora. Embora tenha amadurecido muito com esta experiência, mantinha seu semblante endurecido e seu tom de voz firme, porém sempre carinhosa, ao dirigir-se ao meu senhor.

Radamanthys-sama, que sempre fora reservado e sisudo por natureza, porém mostrava-se justo, tornara-se impassível ao sofrimento alheio, livre de quaisquer emoções que não fosse o mais puro ódio que alimenta seu cosmo e, se antes tinha vontade própria e questionava determinadas decisões de Pandora-sama, passara a ser apenas um executor de suas ordens, fechando-se por completo dentro de si. Não questionava, nem se mostrava descontente a nenhum desejo da dama do inferno, muito menos demonstrava alguma satisfação em cumpri-las, apenas executava firme e preciso as ordens que lhe eram impostas.

Quanto a Minos-sama, meu mestre e benfeitor, do homem irônico e bem-humorado que era, apenas sobraram seu sarcasmo obscuro e humor negro perante os inimigos que faz questão de humilhar durante as torturas que sempre culminam em estrangulamento ou até mesmo esquartejamento depois que as vítimas deixam de lutar e passam a implorar por uma morte rápida. Tirando a seriedade que adquiriu ao fechar-se em seu íntimo, o tratamento dispensado a qualquer um de nós, permaneceu o mesmo; educado e respeitoso, porém distante...

* * *

_Gente, como puderam ver, tomei a liberdade de mostrar que Lune já estava no inferno quando Minos chegou, por que, bem... o inferno já existia antes dele, certo? ^^_

_Também o chamei de bicentenário por que segundo historiadores, o rei Minos teria vivido cerca de 240 anos e governado Creta por 202 anos. Por isso os historiadores e arqueólogos dizem que não houve apenas um Minos e sim três gerações. Muitos até mesmo acreditam que a palavra "Minos" não seria um nome próprio, mas um título equivalente a rei.__A tal batalha pela custódia de Coré não é narrada na mitologia, foi ideia minha baseada na desavença entre Hades e Deméter narrada na mitologia onde explica a existência das quatro estações anuais (primavera, verão outono e inverno) para explicar a controvérsia com o anime-manga Saint Seiya onde em momento algum da batalha do elísios Perséfone aparece, o que convenhamos é muito estranho, né? rsrs_

_Também tomei a liberdade de colocar Pegaso como o animal lendário nessa pequena batalha, achei mais interessante, já que se trata de tempos mitológicos e em Lost Canvas diz que Tenma é a alma do cavalo alado encarnada como humano (quando Partita tenta tirar a alma do coitado) e para encarnar ele precisaria morrer... por isso coloquei o próprio Hades como seu algoz, já que ninguém conseguiria ferir o deus dos mortos e sair ileso. ^^_

_Sobre pandora e os 108 espectros, segundo a mitologia ela abriu a bendita caixa (e não estou falando das urnas das armaduras de atena rsrs), a qual selava todos os males da humanidade. Titio kurumada faz uma analogia desses males com as contas do rosário budista (aquele que os virginianos Shaka e Asmita usam), que realmente existem e são usados até hoje por monges. Esse rosário contém cada sentimento atormentador representado por uma "conta" (que no anime/manga é feita com a semente da Mokurenji) e tem o total de 108 contas por serem 108 sentimentos, daí o porquê de ser 108 espectros.__Isso deu fim a chamada "Idade de ouro", um período em que o mundo vivia num estado de apogeu e glórias perpétuas._

_A guerra santa mencionada já no fim do capítulo realmente tem respaldo mitológico, embora não haja detalhe algum sobre isso (pelo menos ou não achei =/). É descrito que uma única vez Hades tentou destronar Zeus e obviamente perdeu a guerra, sendo exilado pelo irmão no "Hades" (um dos nomes do inferno), de onde nunca mais saiu. Talvez por isso titio Kuru o tenha deixado adormecido no elísios, apenas para não entrar mais em contradição com a mitologia do que já fez. rsrs__Bem... eu acho que é só. Mas se ficou algo sem explicação por favor me avisem que eu edito essa nota._

_Também vou aproveitar para avisar que Este POV não acabou e eu apenas decidi cortar em dois por que vi que a passagem de tempo da história narrada por Lune permitia. Se vocês não entenderam o porquê desse POV, não se preocupem, vão entender no próximo ch, onde ele culminará nos dias atuais e dará prosseguimento ao romance de nossos pombinhos kawaii rsrs_

_Essa narrativa é muito importante, pois esse ch marca a reviravolta na história e o início de toda a trama que envolverá o romance dos dois.__Quero agradecer, e muito, os reviews que até hoje vocês têm me deixado. Quero que saibam que leio todos com muito carinho e às vezes, quando estou deprimida e tenho um tempinho, acesso o site pelo celular apenas pra reler as palavras carinhosas que vocês deixam pra mim. São suas palavras que nunca me deixam desistir de escrever RS, mesmo que eu saiba que vou demorar a concluí-la. Obrigada mesmo, de todo coração._

**_Minos de Griffon_**


End file.
